Scars
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a wedding, get drunk and end up sleeping together. Edward has a son he just can't understand no matter how hard he try's, they both have their own horrible past's. Can they help each other by admitting their feelings? Or will they put other's needs before their own before it's too late? Drama! ExB, JxA, EmxR, CxEs. Thank you ;)xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Scars_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _BPOV(Bella)_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Rose-24, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-24, Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Tuesday, December 31_** ** _st_** ** _, 2014._**

I had heard about Edward Cullen.

My friends had warned me to avoid him, I agreed easily; I had given up on men long ago. Not that anything would actually happen between the two of us; especially not today.

''Be careful Bella.'' Rose stressed, slipping on her-or rather, _my_ \- cobalt blue high heels. ''If I wasn't marrying his brother, he would have hit on me.''

''Why are you warning me? What about Alice?'' My hand was already up to my face, I never actually bit my nails off, just bit them. It let me hide behind something; and to hide the shaking of my hand I could only control if I concentrated hard enough.

Rose looked stunning, she always did, but today; she was virtually glowing. Her wedding dress hugged her bust, controlled her waist and accentuated her hips by poofing out at the hem; a strip of electric blue lace ran up the side, narrowing at the waist where it got thicker again, back up to her bust-her something blue. The dress was new and the veil that landed on her golden hair was her mothers, her something old. She had borrowed my shoes- which surprised me, I wasn't what you would call fashionable, but she fell in love with the dark blue denim high heels.

I thought she would want all white-almost like a fairytale-but she wanted the splash of blue on this one; I was there when she tried it on and it was the best one they had, it fit her. Rose had originally wanted one with some red, but my cousin Alice and I flat out refused.

Alice piped up then, adjusting her boobs in her bridesmaid dress, it was the same electric blue as the lace lining on Rose's dress and had a white ribbon around the waist; mine was identical. ''No offence B, but I've known him for years; he's my partner on the force. He's not as bad as Rose say's, maybe you should go for it.'' Alice winked at me, flicking her cropped raven hair from her face; I stared at her red nails, perfectly unchipped, and wondered how she had such perfect fingernails, then realized that it was too much of a first world problem.

''Do you really think that lowly of me? I'd just go off with some guy? I probably won't even run into him.'' I tried to sound serious; to keep a straight face, but my features failed me, allowing me to giggle freely.

''Yes you will.'' Rose said, before grinning wickedly. ''You're maid of honour, he's best man; he's walking you down the aisle honey.''

Fuck my life.

''He can't be _that_ charming, can he?'' I asked, too nervous to even sip my latte; it was awkward too, trying not to leave a lipstick stain around the rim of my cup.

''I heard he's slept with all the females in on the force, and the office workers.'' Alice shared eagerly; she was always the gossiper out of us, though she didn't go looking for it, and didn't say it casually, only when it came up in conversation.

''Yeah?'' I retorted. ''They were probably just lonely, horny people who weren't getting any.'' I dismissed her comment.

Alice snorted. ''But half of them are married!'' A look of pure terror crossed her face as she and Rose looked at me, their hair whipping, smiles fading.

I looked away from the pricing eyes, avoiding the subject of married people cheating. ''I stick to my original statement.'' I declared firmly, avoiding eye contact. ''They were probably just lonely, horny people who weren't getting any.''

Alice's hazelnut eyes turned mocking. ''Honey, you're a lonely, horny person who isn't getting any.'' She noted calmly, Rose snickered, fidgeting with her silver bangles.

''There's a difference.'' I argued; a smile creeping onto my face.

''Which is?'' Rose asked, touching up her mascara and lipstick; though she didn't need to.

I pointed both of my thumbs at myself. ''I'm not a slut.'' Of course I didn't mean it literally; or that if I did sleep with some guy that I would be.

Alice and Rose both turned to look at each other, unable to hold it in anymore, they burst into laughter; I chuckled uneasily, I had succeeded in lightening the mood.

''Hey.'' I shouted. ''Ugh, come on Rose, let's do this, its one o'clock- time to get you hitched!'' I cheered, a large grin illuminated her face; making her more striking then she already was.

''I'm getting married.'' She murmured in awe, she blinked back tears and I tried not to cry with her, Rose was not one for showing emotion.

''That is, of course, if Emmett goes through with it.'' I joked lightly, trying to duck out of the way as Rose punched me, but she clipped my arm.

That brought me to the thought of Emmett, who was almost twenty-six whilst Rose was twenty four, almost twenty-five. Emmett popped the question when she was twenty-two, they had planned to get married when Rose graduated college- with her engineering degree- but she miscarried on their first child and they postponed it for a year.

''I'm joking.'' I laughed.

''Besides.'' Alice said, reaching for her pink bouquet. ''I'll arrest him if he misses this wedding.''

''Arrest him for what?'' I wondered, grabbing my bouquet too, if not only to fiddle with it.

''Being a dick.'' She said, rolling her eyes; as if it were obvious.

''If you arrested every man who has ever been a dick there'd be no men left.'' I pointed out, messing with the hem of the ribbon on my dress.

''True.'' She mused; Rose clapped her hands sharply to grab our attention, I didn't look up but imagined her blue eyes sparkling and afraid; while every other feature was marked on looking pissed at us.

''Great now that you two just had the most random fucking conversation ever. I'm late, and not fashionably.'' She snipped; though I glanced at my phone and we still had a while.

''Oh god fine, let's go!'' Alice urged. We had been getting ready at my house. Rose was avoiding her ex, (Royce) who had recently made surprise appearance, trying to get her back, so her house was out for fear of the stalking ex.

So was Alice's, her roommate was home and a real pain, honestly, I don't know how Alice put up with Lauren. The woman might crack her face if she smiled, but then again, I wouldn't kid myself into thinking she could smile.

So that singled out my house.

In true Rose fashion, we were going to travel in a sleek, black limo, a big white bow draped around it. Before we climbed in, Rose ripped the bow off, I stared at her-"Tacky." she explained, I agreed telepathically; only she could be right today.

The journey there was filled with champagne and talk about Rose's mystery honeymoon, Emmett hadn't told her where they were going, it was a surprise; but it's always been her dream to travel Europe. While they chattered, my mind wandered to Edward Cullen. Alice knew him first, being two years older than us (also my first cousin and best friend). Alice was on the police force for a year when she got a new partner; Edward Cullen.

She raved and ranted about him, there was an office Christmas party on three years ago, Edward brought Emmett, his brother and Alice brought Rose (I was sick and insisted that they go without me) that was where Rose and Em met, it took him two weeks to ask her out and a year to propose. I met Em a month after the party, but I had yet to meet Edward.

But I had seen the pictures.

His untidy hair, in permanent 'I-just-had-amazing-wild-sex' style; it was bronze, an unusual colour, it reminded me of Alice's mother's color. His eyes were a piercing green that took the bones from my legs and a smirk that I didn't forget

''. . .and I haven't seen him in for years!'' Rose exclaimed, I assumed she was talking about her twin brother, Jasper, who had just finished a tour in Iraq. Ordered home with PTSD, no one knew exactly what happened out there, and I don't think I could handle it. He was glad to be back in New York for the wedding; having been worried he would have to miss it. I knew how much it meant to Rose and Emmett; who already thought Jasper to be a brother.

Though him coming home with PTSD scared me some, what might trigger it? Loud sudden noises? Fireworks, explosions, or simple scars? ''Do you know what sets him off?'' I wondered, my voice barely a whisper, I had a lot of bad luck; I was like a black cloud of destruction.

They both turned to look at me, Alice scooted down the seats and wrapped her arms around me. ''Your fringe is so secure in place, and it's covered, you barely notice it, honestly.''

I sniffled, placing my hands on Alice's arm, looked up at Rose and blinked back tears. ''I'm sorry.'' I muttered. ''I didn't mean to. . .'' I wasn't sure how to continue, ruin this day by turning it into a Bella sob fest? She cut me off anyway.

''Bella, I think you are perfect, you know that, right? And, I really wouldn't suggest this if I didn't have to, but you're hurting, honey, let me pay for. . .''

''No.'' My voice was cold, uncaring; even if I knew she suggested this for me and maybe I would have been more grateful if I hadn't contemplated it a million times over, now even the mention of it just got to me.

''I don't think you need it, but I want you to feel confident, comfortable.'' She assured me. ''You two are the nicest, well maybe not _nice_ really, but if you were nice you wouldn't be my bridesmaids. You're decent people, funny and you recognize when enough is enough. I don't think you need it, but I think you think you do; you just won't admit it to yourself.''

''Maybe.'' I allowed, or maybe I've already admitted it to myself but don't want to speak of it. It would have been easier to just have laser surgery for the scar; but I think I want to keep it as a reminder.

She nodded, understanding. The limo came to a stop, but my mind reminded me of all those horror stories of surgery going wrong and I'd rather stay like this, it was only a small scar after all.

Alice got out first, followed by me and then Rose, Alice grumbled, 'it goes from least important to most'. There were some people gathered around, gasping and gawking when they saw the dress, the guests made their way back inside, someone informed everyone the bride had arrived and the music began.

We entered the church and I found it hard to concentrate when my eyes zoned in on Edward, Rose put me beside him and Alice beside Jasper, after she hugged the air out of him. ''So, Bella, have you met Jasper before?'' Edward's voice was a low hum in my ear, I tried not to think about anything apart from cursing the silk dress to hell, the design meant I couldn't wear a bra.

But it was cold, very cold, good enough excuse, though nothing was a good excuse for his staring. ''Yes, once, he came home for Christmas and surprised Rose…'' I trailed off, he wasn't listening anyway. Only staring, but he must have been paying attention to his surroundings because he looped his arm with mine and pulled me along when it was our cue to leave. I ignored the warmth that spread through me when we touched and I ignored the way my arm fit with his, and I definitely ignored the way he smirked down at me.

Stupid arrogant ass.

The ceremony flew by; Alice had entered the church after me and Edward, Jasper on her arm, followed by Rose. Jasper looked so different from the last time I had seen him. His blond hair was cropped short; though Rose had told me how his hair had been shoulder length for most of his life. He had Rose's bright blue eyes too; you could tell they were twins. Their father had disowned them both when Rose ended her relationship with Royce after he became too crazy to handle and Jasper took her side. She asked Emmett and Edward's father to walk her down the aisle; which I found sweet, I had met Carlisle on multiple occasions.

The church was cold and smelt like freesias and lilacs; the smell overpowered me.

That's all I remember.

At the reception in the hotel, my speech was short and sweet, like Alice told me.

''I have known Rose since we shared an apartment in college together, she and Alice have been there for me at my worst, as have I at her's. You are my sister. I haven't known Emmett as long, but when I saw his giant childlike face I knew he was perfect for Rose. You guys have had your up's and down's, but in the end you love each other and I love you both.''

Alice wrote it for me, Rose didn't need to know that.

I saw Emmett talking to who I presumed was his nephew; did I mention that Edward was a thirty-year-old with a fifteen-year-old son? No? well, everything has some baggage, though I wouldn't exactly call a child baggage.

I excused myself then to go to the bathroom. Feeling nervous for some reason, my stomach dropped and a thick lump formed in my throat, making it hard to swallow.

After a five minute walk I arrived, but not before I took ten wrong turns, this hotel was massive, but I suppose it had to be to fit all of Rose and Emmett's guests. I did my business quickly, walking out of the stall I caught someone just leaving, halfway through the door. That's when I understood why I had the sinking feeling.

''Leah?'' I asked. ''What are you doing here?'' She was dressed as a waiter, like the ones who had delivered our food, her hair was cropped short up to her ears, it is pure black, and used to be long and shiny, like her mother's.

She shrugged, an evil glint in her dark brown eyes. ''Were you invited?'' I asked wearily, knowing she hadn't been, I actually remember Rose saying there was 'no way in hell that bitch would be near my wedding.'

''Yes.'' She said easily. ''Me and Emmett are on very good terms.'' Leah was Emmett's ex, she was still hopelessly in love with him, and wouldn't give up, I had to get her out of there, I was torn between washing my hands or following her.

By this time, however, I had drunk two glasses of wine and was slightly tipsy.

I don't usually drink much, but I would regret it in the morning.

Especially since Leah slipped out of the room then. I wet my hands lightly, that would have to do. I ran after her, speeding down the hall of the hotel the reception had been held in. My shoes were starting to annoy me, so I took them off and hiked up my dress slightly.

I really hated alcohol, it fogged up my brain and memory. Rose and Emmett were talking about getting a restraining order put on Leah, I supported them, though they understood why I wouldn't, her being my kind of ex-step sister and all. Her mother Sue had married my dad, Charlie, and I had barely spoken to Leah since our parents both died when I was seventeen.

My foot caught my other one when I was almost back at reception, of course. I sucked in a breath and threw my shoes to one side, preparing to kiss the ground gracefully when strong arms wrapped around my waist, halting my fall and groping my boob.

''Hey.'' I hit the hand away, outraged. His hand moved to my arm quickly.

Edward held up his hands, smiling slightly. My heart fluttered. ''Sorry, accident.''

''Ugh, I don't care, seriously, Leah's here.'' His hand flexed on my arm, his eyes grew wary instead of mocking and he frowned.

''Shit.'' He hissed, clamping his eyes shut before reopening them. ''Which way did she go?''

''I don't know, got a bit distracted with the boob groping, which was not appreciated by the way.'' I raised an eyebrow. I think he sensed my lie, strangely, I liked the groping.

He smirked. ''Common.'' He sighed, picking up my shoes. ''We have a wedding to save.''

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

I sighed, staring into the sexy eyes of this goddess. ''Come on.'' I ordered. Deciding to save her the trouble, I picked up her shoes. They were death traps. ''We have a wedding to save.''

She rolled her brown eyes. ''Let's do this.'' She said. ''You can let go of my arm now.''

''No thank you.'' I replied. ''I'm not missing the chance to walk into a room with a beautiful girl on my arm.''

''How many other girls have you called beautiful?'' She glared at me, trying to break her arm free, this time I let her.

There it is; my past come's back to haunt me again.

Groping her didn't help either.

''Not many.'' I defended quietly. ''Not recently.''

She looked at me quizzically, not understanding. I shrugged, sparing her the gory details of my messed up life. We made it back to reception in silence, she seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

It took us a few minutes to get there, I opened the door for her and that's when I spotted Leah, her hair was cropped and it was hard to pick her out from the crowd, but I did, she was wearing a waiter's outfit, carrying four glasses of wine, heading straight for Rose, her white dress shone like a beacon.

Leah was only a few feet away from Rose when Bella suddenly dashed away from my side and hurtled towards Leah. She got there just in time, Leah was just about ready to throw the wine when Bella crashed into her, red spilled over her and Leah as the glasses shattered close to Bella's face.

''Bella!.'' Rose gasped, going over to her; but I got there first, picking her up, security came over and escorted Leah away. Thankfully it was my day off.

''Oh thank you!'' Rose exclaimed. ''Best MOH ever!''

I looked at Emmett, he stared back. ''MOH?'' he mouthed, I shrugged, pretending not to know. I wish I didn't, but thanks to a certain pixie I knew. Maid of honour.

Emmett came over to me, passing me another beer, my brain was foggy enough but I accepted it anyway. The girls chatted about what a bitch Leah was and after more speeches; cake and dancing, Emmett and Rose left the reception.

''We're touring Europe! Starting with Ireland.''

Emmett was giddy; he had always wanted to visit Ireland.

Rose turned to Alice and Bella. ''I'll bring you back a leprechaun.'' She squealed.

''Good luck with that.'' Bella said, laughing slightly.

Her laugh engrossed me, I couldn't understand it, I hadn't been with any woman for almost a year, I had been on dates, lots of dates, shared kisses and touches-but it never led anywhere, it could have gone on to something more, well, with most of them, but something was different, something wasn't right, I wasn't right.

But ever since she had linked her arms with me in the church I couldn't help myself when I was around her.

Damn. I needed to get laid.

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

I had drunk too much.

I made it back to the hotel room, it just wasn't my hotel room. The door clicked shut behind us and then I was pressed against the wall, his lips found mine, needy and passionate.

Edward groaned, pressing himself to me.

I had definitely drunk too much.

I would regret this in the morning, but right now I was getting lost in a kiss as we somehow found the bed in our haze.

That's all I remember.

I woke up the next day, head banging, completely naked, legs tangled with Edward's. Edward, who was also naked, had wrapped his arms around me, I was curled into his side.

''Shit.'' I groaned, trying to pull away.

His grip tightened around my waist, I frantically broke my hand free to flatten down my hair, it was still in place, I don't know how Alice did it. She should have been a fashion designer, not a police officer.

Slowly, last night began to filter back to me.

Oh god.

I slept with someone I barely knew.

Alice and Rose would never let me live this down.

''Bella.'' Edward moaned, pulling my chest flush with his.

I managed to wiggle free, then started to hunt down my clothes.

''Come back to bed.'' He grumbled, I had scooped up my dress and handbag, clutching them to me, trying to cover myself.

''No thanks.'' I dismissed, though I felt a strong pull to get back under the covers.

''Look, the shit you hear about me might be true. . .but then again it might be as fake as the woman who told you it.''

He got up and stretched out, standing at the foot of the bed.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I questioned, feeling the grip I had on my things loosen slightly.

He shrugged, smirking. I felt my heartbeat increase. ''It means whatever you want it to.''

''Fine.'' I sighed, dropping my things completely, feeling the pull take over. He raised his eyebrows.

I walked over to him, pushing him down on the bed, straddling his waist. ''This means nothing, got it?'' I asked, he nodded, smiling widely. ''Time for round four.'' My eyes gleamed.

''Oh Bella, how drunk were you?'' He placed his hands on my hips, one hand stayed there, rubbing circles, moving dangerously lower. His other hand traveled up my spine, stopping in-between my shoulder blades. He pushed me down to whisper in my ear. ''This is round five.''

He flipped us suddenly so I was on my back, I made sure my hair was still in place, covering my face.

I had never done this before.

And I would never do it again.

I would walk away from him.

In an hour.

 **If any of you find this fanfiction familiar do not worry. This story used to be called 'Internal Love' and was posted by me under the name 'DipdyeGirl93' up until chapter ten. Now I have the fanfiction mostly done and it's completely different and Edited. If you do not believe me go check out the story on my other account and see I have posted saying the story's here. I will update every Monday and Thursday, so next update is on _Thursday_. Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. Also thank you to my beta _tweetyviolet_. Thank you ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scars_**

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-24, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-24, Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew 15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Wednesday, February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

I hadn't spoken to Edward since the wedding, I told myself it didn't bother me.

'' _Call me.'' I murmured as I left the hotel room._

'' _You never gave me your number.'' He argued._

'' _I know.''_

That was that.

I never even gave him the chance to call me, not that I wanted him to, or that he would have. Although I had given up on men a long time ago. What occurred with Edward was much needed.

But only a one-time thing.

The fact I was still obsessing over the moment should have told me something.

But I couldn't let Edward Cullen get to me in any emotional way; he was bad news and would shatter me.

Once I was finished work at three (I was a high school English teacher) I drove to my house where Alice collected me, we spent the rest of the day shopping, talking and in her case, daydreaming.

She had really hit it off with Rose's brother, Jasper, but she said he had a lot of issues, a lot.

''You really like this guy.'' I observed after Alice had spent half an hour talking about his Southern ancient. I needed to be distracted from the man I had met for only a few hours; I had to stop thinking about _him._

I had only been with three men in my life; Paul (the asshole who I turned gay), Jacob (the asshole cheater), and Edward (the asshole player). Personally I liked the player more than the cheater or the gay; mainly because I knew Jacob was a cheater and that Paul didn't like boobs, but I wasn't so sure about Edward being a player. Sure, I had heard all the stories, but he had said that what I heard about him was probably as false as the person who told me. If we were going with Jessica, or any of her friends, I would have to agree that none of the stories were true then.

''It's bad, Bells, real bad.'' Alice sighed. ''I've had three dates with this guy and I'm falling hard.'' This was weird for Alice, she had an abusive relationship in high school with this douche, James, she hadn't had a long lasting relationship since. On the bright side, it made her pursue a career on the force.

I shrugged. ''Some things in life just happen, you can't control them.''

''I know.'' She sighed, she was wearing her police uniform, she had work in ten minutes, we left her house, and she was going to drop me home before she left. ''Listen Bella, Jasper has this friend.'' She started, pulling out of the drive with ease, and she headed towards my house.

''No.'' I didn't let her finish, she didn't need to.

''Bella, Ben is perfect for you, cute, rich, and his girlfriend just dumped him for his dad, so he's free.'' She beamed.

''Fuck-a-Duck, Alice, how can you say that so casually?''

''I have a weird life, B; just double up with me and Jazzy on Saturday? Please?'' She gave me that puppy pout and I couldn't say no.

We pulled up to my house, but she wouldn't let me out until I answered, locking the door. ''Fine.'' I groaned. ''Where and when?''

''Yey.'' She squealed. ''That new fancy Italian restaurant, 'Twilight', do you know it? We have reservations for four at eight.''

Of course she had them already booked.

''Fine, I'll see you then pix.''

''So, you're not hung up on Edward?'' She queried, scanning me head to toe.

''What?'' I squeaked. ''How did you know?''

''My room was next to his.'' She deadpanned. ''You weren't exactly quiet, plus you had that limp for two days after word.'' She snickered.

I glared at her. ''If you weren't in your police uniform I'd hit you Alice.'' I huffed, getting out of the car.

''You still love me.'' She called as I slammed the door to her stupid yellow car.

''Yeah, yeah.'' I muttered, stamping back to my door, she was long gone by the time I had the door unlocked.

My stomach jerked the second I stepped foot in the house, something didn't sit well with me.

I went into the living room, that's when I saw it, everything was trashed, couches flipped, books ripped from the shelves, scattered everywhere. My TV was smashed, my mirror broken into millions of pieces; the thing that really petrified me was the ear piercing cry that came from the kitchen.

I ran in, someone had written on the wall in a deep scarlet. 'I will not stop.' It was dripping down the white wall.

But it was the thing in the corner that made my knees buckle and the stabbing sobs escape.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

Alice was late, it was unusual for her, she was a very persistent pixie, I think she's been punishing me for sleeping with Bella.

Hell, so was I. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about her every day but I didn't have time for a relationship; well, that's what I tell myself. Honestly I tell people that Andrew takes up most of my time, but he doesn't. I wish I was closer to my son, but ever since he's been able to count and realised I was fifteen when I had him, he's been distant.

I can't really blame him either, which annoys me, but I really can't. I was fifteen when I became a father, he was an accident, but he was no mistake. I would do it all over again, no matter how much pain I would go through, I'd do it all for him.

My parents were disappointed with me, though they blamed Tanya, naturally. Everyone blamed her. I thought I loved her and I blamed her.

And because everyone blamed her, Andrew never knew her.

It was a regret I had in life, him not knowing his mother, but it wouldn't have done him any good. Would he have hated me or her more?

Just the thought of him hating me broke my heart, he was my life, yes, I was lonely in the romance department, but I could live without that.

But I couldn't live with him hating me.

He had never really asked about his mother, not in detail, he asked her name, but I didn't have a picture, I just hoped to god he didn't Google her. Emmett was the most supportive of me, however, even more than Carlisle, he-for some unknown, weird, Emmett reason-thought me being a fifteen-year-old father was cool.

He's always been an idiot.

Andrew had moved school after Christmas break, he was a geek-not that I cared-but some people were downright asses, he didn't have any friends at his old school, and I had a strong suspicion that he was getting picked on, so I suggested the move-a new start.

It didn't work out too well.

Every day he came home frowning, repeating that he didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to ask him, but our relationship was strained as it is, I'm afraid the wrong thing could cause it to shatter.

He had my unruly red, tussled hair, but his mother's crystal blue eyes, those eyes haunted me. Apart from the eyes, he was me when I was fifteen. Except from the fact that I had friends.

And I really didn't know how to fix this, what do I do? Go to the school, say what? 'My child is very misunderstood, fix it.'

Only he can, but I know first-hand how cruel some people could be. Tanya was a source of gossip when it became apparent that she was pregnant, she hadn't been seeing anyone, who was the father?

She had been in a relationship for six months.

I was such a dumb kid, but Andrew was smart, at least I know in his current state he wouldn't have the opportunity to get someone pregnant for a while.

It was a blessing and a curse.

I wanted him to have friends, a girlfriend, I just didn't want what happened to me happen to him, but it wouldn't, there will be parent teacher meetings all next week, and I intended to inspect the school and staff.

That's when Alice bounced into the cruiser. Smiling like an idiot on crack.

''What's got you so happy?''

''Me and Bella are going on a hot date Saturday.'' She beamed, studying my face; I kept my features straight, not letting her see my hurt.

It has been nearly two months, stop being so irrational. ''Good for you.''

''So, you're okay with that?'' She asked carefully.

''Yes.'' I said slowly, looking at her like she had two heads. ''Why wouldn't I be?''

She shrugged, when the radio started up, Alice answered it and we were told to investigate a kidnapping. That's all we knew, the parents were in such a hysterical state they were hard to understand, or so we were told.

Alice rattled off the address; it was across town, as I started up the cruiser and pulled out. We were there in ten minutes; the parents were indeed in hysterics.

Kate and Garrett Woodley were the parents of a three-month-old, who had been sleeping upstairs, while they were also trying to take a nap, exhausted from being up at all hours, they had the baby motor on, but when they woke up, an hour later, baby Irina was gone.

''There doesn't seem to be forced entry, does anyone have a key to your house?'' I asked, Garrett, a tall man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, answered, as Kate, a tall blond, was sobbing.

''Just her parents and our nanny.'' He answered.

''Well, we're going to need their names.'' Alice said softly. ''And a picture of Irina.'' At the mention of her name, Kate burst into another round of tears, Garrett continued to rub her back in soothing circles, looking torn.

''Carmen and Eleazar Denali, and Heidi fisher.'' He divulged, he then informed us their address and we told them we would do everything we could. They gave us a picture, which we took, and we went to speak to the nanny, who lived three houses away, then we would inquire to the neighbours, to see if they heard anything.

''Thank god.'' Heidi exclaimed when she opened the door. ''I called, like, hours ago about my car.''

''What car?'' Alice asked. ''We're here to ask you a few questions on your neighbours, Kate and Garrett. I believe you take care of their three month old on the weekdays? Irina?''

''Yes.'' She said wearily, letting us in. ''What's wrong?'

''Irina has been taken.'' I said . ''Where were you at around three to five today?''

''Home.'' She said, her face palling and she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

''What is it?'' I urged. ''Do you remember anything?''

''Someone stole my car.'' She whispered, biting her lip. ''I was upstairs and someone stole my car keys and my car. I didn't even notice.''

I was getting frustrated. ''Where is this going?''

Alice silenced me, I muttered my apologies, but Alice wasn't a parent, those people were going through torture.

''Their house keys were on my car keys, you don't think?'' Tears sprang to her eyes. ''Oh god.'' She sniffled.

''Thank you for your time.'' Alice said quietly. ''We'll be in touch.''

We walked to the car, Alice frowned at her phone, placing it to her ear. ''We should go to and look for witnesses.'' I decided.

''No!'' She exclaimed in horror. ''We have to go to Bella's.''

''What? Why?''

''She's called me twenty-four times, I put my phone on silent, look, I'll explain on the way. Just drive.'' She gave me Bella's address and the drive there was spent with me trying to get information from Alice and her trying not to cry and radioing for backup. All I could get from her was that Bella's house had been trashed and she might have a lead on the Woodley case.

What did that mean?

When I pulled up to her house, Alice finally told me.

''Okay, so if you go in here you're going to need to know the bare necessities, when B was seventeen she started going out with this guy who was twenty, well when she was twenty and just done her second year of college she found out she was pregnant and that he was married; his wife had a nasty temper and attacked her.'' Her face paled and she took her first shaky breath. ''She was sentenced to seven years for assault, but she was allowed possible parole in five years, it's been five years and I think she's back.''

I sat there, shocked, how was I to respond? I didn't know how to, but I didn't need to because Alice hopped out of the car and motioned for me to follow.

''Bella.'' Alice called out, opening the door.

''Alice.'' A small hoarse, voice called from the kitchen, Alice ran and I followed close behind.

I was not expecting to see what was behind that door. Food pulled from the presses, sprayed around the floor, glass smashed everywhere. And in the corner, curled up, was the shell of a woman. Completely different from the Bella I had met weeks ago.

In her arms was a delicate, blond child, Irina.

''I didn't know who else to call.'' Bella sniffled. ''When you dropped me off, I just came home to this, and there, there w-was a b-baby.'' She cried.

I think I understood.

Alice had said she was pregnant, yet Bella didn't have a child. A cruel taunt.

I wanted to kill them, whoever they were.

I don't know where that thought came from, or why I was so protective all of a sudden, but there was something about Bella Swan that made me want to wrap her in bubble wrap.

''Bella.'' Alice said gently, wrapping her hands around her. ''Where was Irina when you found her?''

''Irina.'' She whispered, staring at the baby. ''She was over there in her carrier seat, crying, I picked her up and she stopped. Alice, it must have been Nessie, I know it was her, the wall.''

I followed her gaze to the wall. 'I will not stop' was written in what looked like blood, lacking the rusty scent.

''I think so too honey.'' Alice agreed. ''But for now, go pack a bag, we'll bring this little one back home, and we'll get forensics in and check for fingerprints. You have a good alibi and you can stay at my house.''

''Why would I need an alibi?'' She glanced down at Irina and her features fell. ''They're going to think I kidnapped her? And what? Trashed my house?''

''No, B, listen, if they ask, you are my distant cousin, not my best friend, okay, I need to be on this case, but if it's too personal I can't, Edward won't say anything, so, all I am is a distant cousin, okay?''

She was right, I wouldn't say anything. ''Okay.'' Bella complied. ''Can we go now; we need to get this little one home.''

''Sure.'' Alice cradled Irina and pulled Bella up with a free hand. Bella stumbled, Alice couldn't do anything with a baby in hand, I took a step forward and caught her, for the second time, before she face planted.

Then she looked into my eyes and promptly burst into tears. I still had her in my arms, not really knowing what to do, I looked at Alice, who rolled her eyes and hugged the baby, motioning for me to do the same for Bella.

So I did, I pulled her against my chest, resting my hands on her back she wrapped her arms around me. I tried not to think of how her body felt pressed up next to mine, or the scent of her strawberry shampoo that had become too familiar to me.

Bella looked embarrassed when she calmed down, Alice had called Kate and Garrett, who were at the police station, giving their statement, they would be here in a few minutes along with a second team. Bella climbed upstairs and packed a bag, which we put into the cruiser before everyone arrived.

And boy did things go down when everyone arrived. Kate dashed to Alice, clung to her daughter and sobbed brokenly , Garrett was a slightly calmer, but the relief on his face was evident.

''Why aren't you arresting her?'' Kate hissed, glaring at Bella.

''Ms. Swan didn't take your child, right now our lead suspect is not Ms. Swan who has a fool proof alibi.''

''How have you had time to check it?'' Kate asked Alice, her eyes slits.

''Because she was with me, I dropped her off at her house not ten minutes before we arrived at your house.'' Alice said calmly, Kate didn't seem to buy it, but she had to, for now.

Bella was brought to the station for questioning, not as a suspect, but a possible witness, she was released a few hours later. She exited the station and waited patiently in Alice's car.

Before Alice left, our shift was over, she came over to me. ''That girl has been to hell and back, she was my best friend growing up, Edward, she hasn't smiled properly in five years, but I'll be damned if I was to deny that the day after the wedding that she didn't have the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I'm forcing her go out on Saturday Edward, she never goes out, I bet she would if you asked her.''

''I doubt that.'' I dismissed, but I desperately wanted it.

''I know she'll say yes, but don't let this chance get away from you, don't let _her_ get away from you. I don't like that you slept with my baby cousin after a few hours of knowing her, but I would be a fool if I didn't realize just how much you crave each other.'' She paused momentarily and scanned my face. ''She won't make the first move, just do it before it's too late.''

''I will.'' I promised.

She smiled. ''Go home Edward, say hi to Andrew for me.''

And with that, she left, looking exhausted and drained, trying to put on a brave face for Bella.

When I went home that night, I had every intention of hunting Bella down and asking her out, soon, but all that was wiped away when my boy walked through the door, sporting a black eye.

''What happened?'' I jumped up, walking over to him.

He kept his head down. ''Nothing.'' He muttered, dragging his tattered bag at his feet.

''That is not nothing, who did this to you?'' I questioned.

''No-one, it's fine.''

''Were you in a fight?'' I asked, hoping he was smarter than to fight someone.

''You really want to know what's wrong?'' he bellowed, I was stunned, he never raised his voice, he had always been a quiet child. But with a painful jab, I realized he wasn't really a child anymore, I didn't answer, so he continued. ''No one wants to be friends with a cop's son, okay, happy? You know what people my age want to do? They want to drink and do drugs, and have sex and throw wild parties that go on forever, but you can't do that when a cop's son is there.'' His face was red and he was panting from his rant, he threw his bag onto his back and stomped upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Was he right? Was I the reason he had no friends?

 **I was just wondering, do people want me to continue? Thanks to my beta _tweetyviolet_ who helped this chapter out and please review. Do you think Nessie was the one who broke into her house? Do you think what Andrew said was true? Next update is on _Monday_. Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-24, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-24, Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Saturday, February 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2015.**_

It was Saturday; this dreaded date which Alice was forcing me on was in half an hour. I honestly don't know why she's making me go, she wouldn't let me go to work all week, I had to call in sick, but she deemed me fit for a date.

Honestly, I didn't want to leave the house. Nessie was still Jacob's crazy ex wife and she was still out there somewhere. She was let out, but never checked in with her parole officer, a month later, this happens, there is now a manhunt for her. Apparently the family who she kidnapped the baby from were very rich, and were offering a fifty thousand dollar reward for her unharmed capture.

I was scared shitless; afraid she would try and kill me again. She was put away for assault the first time, I knew she would have killed me the first time and she would try again, she wouldn't stop.

I shivered at the memory.

The doorbell rang. Alice squealed and Lauren, her annoying roommate scrawled. ''Keep it down.''

Alice sung. ''They're here! Early, see Bella, this is why we get ready hours before.''

Sure Alice, whatever you say.

I remember Jasper from the wedding, his long blond hair and crazy, wild eyes, always looking around, open wide, scared. Alice went into his arms and they embraced for a second. ''Hello Jasper.'' I said politely. ''Good to see you.''

''You too Bella, this is Ben.'' He gestured to the man beside him; he was about my age, with round glasses and slicked back hair, he was holding a dozen roses. I swallowed, I had never liked roses. Not anymore, Jacob used to give me roses, I had never told anyone though, so I took them with a smile, saying thank you.

I ran into the kitchen and asked Lauren to put them in water if she didn't mind, she licked her finger, flicked the page of her magazine and nodded.

Yeah, she wasn't going to put them in water.

Since Jasper had made the reservations and was the only one who knew where the restaurant was he drove. Okay, well, I knew where it was too, but I didn't let on. I didn't want to be alone with Ben. No offence to him, but he had barely spoken two words, and he seemed really shy.

So, not my type.

His hair was gelled back with what I hoped was gel, but I just wanted to ruffle it up. I didn't want to admit it, but I was comparing him to Edward.

I had been doing that a lot lately. Or in fact wondering if one person had the same eyes as him, or same color hair, or if it really was him.

It never was.

''So, what do you do?'' I asked him, we were sitting in the back of Jaspers car, there was no music on, Alice was just talking to Jasper.

''I-I'm a technical engineer.'' He stuttered, subtlety trying to adjust his pants.

 _Lovely._

''Oh.'' I said, pretending to know what the hell that was. ''What exactly do you do, being a technical engineer?''

He went on to explain, stuttering a lot, a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead and he adjusted the collar of his dress shirt, as if it were choking him. He was hardly nervous of me, was he?

''So'' He cleared his throat, not for the first time. ''What do you do?''

''Oh I teach English at Meyers High school. I love reading and writing.'' I gushed, I couldn't help myself, they were a passion of mine, I read every day and I want to be a published author, if only.

''Really?'' He asked, I was kind of offended at his surprise. ''What do you like to read?''

''Well, er, everything! Fiction mostly, _Eleanor & Park_ _, Harry Potter_.'' I said at random, he smiled broadly, explaining that his circle glasses were replica _Harry Potter_ glasses.

I pretended to fan _girl_ with _him._ Over the glasses, then he explained, in great detail, his trip to Orlando, Florida, when he went to _Harry Potter_ world.

I was going to kill Alice.

He then went on to tell me all the things he bought, like the wand, and cape, and the snitch.

I grew up on Harry Potter, but listening to him drone on was torcher.

First, I was going to stick my fingers into her eyes, or hold them open while she sneezes, and then. . .

''Bella.'' Alice sang, unbeknownst to the fact I was just imagining her death. ''We're here.''

''Okay.'' I said, getting out of the car, Ben was already waiting with Alice and Jasper, we entered the restaurant one by one, Ben first, then Jasper, who held the door open for Alice, and then me. I felt awkward that he held it open for me, I wouldn't have minded if he didn't.

 _Edward held the door open for you._

Shut up. God, my inner bitch was mean, but true. Edward had held the door open for me at the wedding, it seemed like a small gesture, but right now, it held some meaning.

Jasper gave his name for the reservation and we were seated, I sat beside Ben, who was the first there, and ignored the way Jasper pulled out Alice's chair; I never used to be this high and mighty bitch who expected it.

I don't know what's wrong with me today; I never used to mind before.

 **:::**

''Wait.'' Ben said, seeming offended somehow. ''You mean, you give away everything you make working?''

''Yes.'' I said quietly. ''I don't really need to work, I just love my job and I couldn't stand not working. When my dad, mom and step-father died they left me all their money.'' I don't know why I got so defensive, he shouldn't have been so shocked, but I was probably too quick to judge.

''Yes.'' Alice interjected, saving me. ''As Bella is my cousin, when she was seventeen she came to live with me and my mother, after her parents . . .died.'' She threw me an apologetic glance, it was still raw to me, losing my parents. ''Shortly after my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, she's cancer free for the last five years, Bella always donates to Esme's foundation, she's trying to aim to get a million dollars for cancer research, she has over three quarters of a million raised. We're hoping to get there soon.'' Alice explained.

I loved Esme like she was my mother, she was first diagnosed with cancer when I was ten, but it was found quickly, she had therapy and it went away. Then, unfortunately, about seven or eight years later, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She had an operation to get rid of it and it worked, but she was never really the same again.

Agoraphobia- anxiety in situations where someone thinks a certain environment is dangerous or uncomfortable, often due to the openness or crowdedness of the place. Esme is scared if dyeing, I had to face it, we all had to, everywhere she went, she shook, she can't control it, she takes anti-anxiety medication, and they help some.

But nothing can really take away the fear.

''That's really generous of you, I'm sure you must have a good reputation around here.'' Ben said, I felt like his eyes were accusing.

''Well the donations are anonymous, so.'' I shrugged, smiling a very, watery, smile. Was he suggesting that I wanted to get my name out there? So everyone would know what a generous person I was.

Because I didn't think that at all.

I didn't want people to think that.

At all.

Ben was a cute guy, I'll give him that. He was nice and sweet, at the start. He seemed shy, and scared, but now, honestly, I'm thinking he's a jealous prick.

Or something along those lines.

He was being a dick, worse than Edward.

Sigh, Edward.

I think he ruined me for all men.

Ass.

The truth was, and if I was being completely honest with myself here, I really liked Edward. There it was, now it was out my brain could not deny it any longer. Just the thought of him gave me the chills.

Ben was now talking about when he was scratched in the face by a cat.

''It almost got my eye, very traumatic.''

I noticed Jasper clenching his fist, Ben seemed obvious. Alice was rubbing Jasper's knee, soothing. Jasper had PTSD, he knew what real trauma was, he's been to war, but yet here Ben was, talking about a battle with a fluffy kitten.

Alice tried to lighten the mood then. ''I've never really been through something like that, unless you count finding _fifty shags of gray_ in your mothers bedroom traumatic.'' She shivered.

I chocked on the sip of whine I was taking, pounding my chest. Ben hit my back, which frankly, made it worse. ''Maybe you should cut back on the wine Bella.''

It was my second glass, I blushed, remembering the last time I drank wine at the wedding.

I took another sip of wine, I was being juvenile, but no one tells me what to do.

Unless you're Alice.

The rest of the date dragged on, so I decided to text Alice. _I hate u. :'(_ I typed, hoping my emoji stressed my hatred.

 _Common, he's not that bad!_

He began to discuss brain cells.

 _Bathroom?_ She suggested.

 _U didn't need to text me that._ I scrawled.

 _Neither did u._

I sighed. ''We're going to go bathroom.'' Alice said, standing up and pecking Jasper on the cheek, I got up and walked away quickly. I heard Ben muttering to Jasper. 'Why do they always go to the bathroom in packs? What do they do?'

We bitch about you.

''Alice.'' I groaned when we entered the bathroom. ''I mean.'' I looked between her and the door five times, eyes wide. ''What the fuck?''

She was rooting for something in her purse, she sighed, looking up, shoulders slumping. ''I'm sorry.'' She sulked. ''I promise not to set you up on a crap blind date ever again.''

''Promise to never set me up on a blind date _again._ '' I tapped my foot, she hesitated, looking pained.

Then we heard Ben, through the door, complaining rather loudly about my wine drinking and asked Jasper if I drank often. ''Fine.'' She pouted. ''Stupid idiots.''

''Who were you calling an idiot? Me or Ben?'' I questioned, suppressing a yawn, I was really tired, I just wanted to go home, after everything that happened this week I was emotionally drained.

She looked me up and down with a quirked eyebrow, as if to say _you of course._ But she said _idiots_ as in more than one, but when I asked her again if she meant me and Ben, she made it clear it was me, but she never said it was Ben.

I shook my head. Who else would she be calling an idiot?

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

''You don't have to be here.'' Andrew's face twisted up in pain.

I snorted. ''Don't be stupid, no one is here to see us.'' His cheeks gained a pink touch. I knew it; he was embarrassed to be here with me.

I remember how that felt, to be embarrassed by your father. But he couldn't even walk, of course I would be here, his leg was broken, I was no doctor and even I could tell that.

A very fake blond nurse came out then. ''Andrew Cullen.'' I stood up before he could, the waiting room was empty, apart from a fifty year old woman.

I nudged the wheelchair, silently telling him to get into it, he glared, looking darker with his black eye. ''I am not getting into that! I can walk!'' He stood up, letting out a moan of pain, clutching his leg he fell back onto the chair.

''It's either the chair.'' I paused. ''Or I'm going to carry you.'' I smiled. ''Bridal style.''

That got him up, I knew it would. ''If you and your brother would like to follow me.'' Nurse-I read her name tag-Mallory said. Gesturing for us to follow, winking at me.

This happened a lot, I didn't look thirty, mid to late twenties maybe, but no one really thinks he was my son. I didn't look old enough to have a fifteen-year-old, I know.

Before I could correct her, Andrew called out to me. '' _Dad._ '' He emphasized the word, he hated when people got it wrong just as much as me, if not more. ''Is granddad here?''

I smiled, rolling my eyes at the nurses shocked face. ''Yes, he is.'' I replied. Andrew already knew who his doctor would be, this wasn't anything life threateningly serious, so Carlisle could work on family. Another reason I stopped sleeping around over a year ago, Andrew, I didn't want to affect him, and I knew, if I continued, he would be affected. Badly.

I pushed Andrew (despite his protests) to an exam room which Carlisle was already in, waiting.

''How's my favourite grandson?''

Andrew rolled his eyes. ''I'm your only grandson, I think.'' He looked at me, mocking.

''That's why you're my favourite.'' Carlisle teased. ''Now, tell me what's wrong?''

''I think I broke my leg.'' He winced when he pulled up his trouser leg, one look and Carlisle confirmed.

''I'll get you an ex-ray, might I ask how this happened?''

''I f-fell.'' Andrew looked guilty, lying, he had called when he was three blocks away from home. Saying I needed to go and get him

I didn't hesitate.

Carlisle nodded, leaving the room.

I sighed, not wanting to believe the reason why he had the broken leg, or the black eye. I didn't want to admit it.

But bullying happens, and I know it when I see it.

When Andrew was getting his ex-ray, Carlisle pulled me aside. ''Edward, if I were any other doctor, things might be a little different right now.''

''What do you mean?''

''Andrew didn't fall and break his leg; there's a big red welt, like a shoe, his legs, arms, and eye. If I were any other doctor, and you weren't a very respected cop and my son. My first instant would be domestic abuse.''

I flinched, I know he wasn't accusing me, but I had seen a lot of cases like these, fathers, or recently, a lot of mothers abusing their other half and or child.

It was sick.

''I think it's kids from school.'' I whispered. ''He won't tell me anything anymore, we used to be so close, now, I have to fight with him to get him to tell me anything.'' I looked away.

''Edward what is it?'' His concerned, father came out in him.

''When he came home with that black eye, two days ago, I asked him what happened, it took a while before he exploded and told me no one wants to be friends with a cop's son.'' I ran a hand through my hair. ''I get what he's saying, I do, but what am I to do?''

He was silent for a minute, before answering. ''Talk to the teachers, see if they've seen anything, get him to admit to you who is doing it, but not when you have that badge on, he needs a dad when he's telling you, not a cop.''

I put the heel of my palms into my eyes. ''I know.'' I broke. ''I am the worst father ever.''

''No you're not.'' He disagreed, smiling slightly. ''At least you know he won't get a girl pregnant for a while.''

A strangled laugh broke free from me. We started joking about that when I was twenty five, Andrew was ten and everything was at peace. ''That wasn't your fault.'' I argued.

''And this isn't yours.''

''How do you always know what to say?'' I wondered.

He patted my shoulder. ''Years and years of practice.''

When he walked away, I felt that pang of guilt again, that I was the reason for a lot of the pain in his life. When I found out I was having Andrew mom got angry and ashamed, she said I would tarnish the Cullen's reputation. I wasn't going to sign over my parental rights, she didn't know who the mother was when I told her, I just told me parents I had gotten a girl pregnant, Dad was calm and almost happy/worried for me, mom went on a rampage.

She left dad, who was devastated but didn't blame me. But he didn't need to, I blamed myself.

A lot of that worry was wiped away when Andrew was born and for two weeks, things were looking up.

Then, _it_ happened.

Voices broke my train of thought, snapping me out of my memories.

I walked to the reception desk, Carlisle had finished plastering Andrews leg and they were making their way back to the front of the hospital.

''I hate crutches.'' Andrew grumbled. ''I'm so uncoordinated.''

''No you're not.''

''Dad.'' He complained. ''It's a month into the new year, and this is my second time in hospital, so far.''

Point taken.

''Okay.'' I heard the nurse say again. ''So what exactly is your problem?''

''Ugh.'' Came the familiar voice of an angel. ''I cut my hand.'' Bella said slowly. ''On a glass.'' She continued. ''and I need stitches.''

''I'm not a child, Bella.'' Nurse Mallory complained.

''Then stop acting like it, Lauren, you know what, never mind, I'll see you at home.''

I turned the corner, wanting to see her face, which was red and tear stained, she was clutching her hand, which was wrapped in a bloody towel. I saw red, she was hurt? I didn't understand the fiery pain that erupted from me at her pain.

''Bella?'' I asked.

''Edward?''

''Ms. Swan?'' Andrew gasped at the blood.

''Andrew?''

What was happening?

''You know Ms. Swan, dad?''

''Yes, she's friends with Alice.'' I swallowed. ''You know her?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Of course.'' He snorted. ''She's my new English teacher.''

''Cullen.'' She mused, sighing. ''I probably should have put the pieces together.''

That was the last thing she said, however as she swayed on her feet and I caught her as her eyes clamped shut and her body slumped, gravitating to the ground.

''Edward, bring her here, we don't know how much blood she's lost.'' Carlisle brought out a bed and I placed her on it, Doctors flanked her sides, removing her towel around her hand, it looked bad, she could have lost a lot of blood.

Andrew's face looked back up at me, our eyes connected and we both wondered the same thing.

What the hell just happened?

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, followed and read. Thank you to my beta _tweetyviolet_ and please review. Do you think Bella will be okay? What do you think is wrong with Andrew? Anyway, review, Thank you! Especially to Wrenade Magicath who reads and reviews though I explained to her in explicit detail the whole plot of this story, so thank you. ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,**_ _ **Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2015.**_

I woke up to beeping and a bright light, I blinked a few times, confused. When my eyes came into focus I saw I was in a hospital.

Then, it came rushing back to me.

I don't know why I didn't realize my new student, Andrew Cullen was Edward's son.

God, I am such an idiot.

I never knew Edward's sons name, but they look the same! I should have figured it out.

''Ah! Bella, you're awake! Fantastic, I'm Doctor Cullen.''

The man was maybe in his forties with blond hair which was graying at the roots. ''Cullen?'' I asked, before I could stop myself.

He chuckled. ''I guess you know my son and grandson?''

''Alice is my best friend, and I teach English at Andrew's school.'' I blushed. ''What happened?''

''What do you remember?''

''I cut my hand on a glass.'' I turned redder. ''I'm very clumsy, it wouldn't stop bleeding and I guessed it needed stitches, so I drove here, I remember, Lauren . . .and Edward, Andrew and then, nothing.''

''You passed out, we are leaning towards the alcohol Alice told us you had and the blood loss, we would like to take some blood and run some tests, just to be safe.'' He smiled at me.

''Can I go when you do the tests? I have a lot to do, can't I come in for the results later?''

He frowned. ''You don't feel dizzy? Nauseated?''

I did, a bit. ''No, not at all.'' I said brightly.

''Okay, well if you feel well, you are utterly fine with everything else, you were also slightly dehydrated, but we gave you some IV fluids, I'd say you can go, once you give us some blood, we'll have the results for you tomorrow. But you're probably fine.'' He smiled.

''Thank you.'' I sighed, and I was allowed to go, after Lauren (Alice and now, begrudgingly, my roommate) butchered my arm, trying to find a vein, on her sixth go, she got one.

Bitch.

Today was Jaspers birthday, so he and Alice were going out on another, romantic, date tonight. Sigh. That reminded me to text Rose and wish her a Happy Birthday.

I didn't actually have anything to do today, so when I was discharged, I shopped all day, I was tired, and grouchy, and didn't feel well from everything, so at around seven, I decided I had enough pointless crap, when Alice called, I was near a bench in the mall so I sat down. My feet killing me.

''Hey Ali.'' I greeted.

''Hey Bell.'' She said quietly.

''Aren't you meant to be on your fancy birthday date?'' I wondered.

''Oh, I'm on it, look, Bell I'm in the bathroom of this restraint so I don't have much time. . .''

''Oh, yeah, you don't want him to think you're in there …''

''Oh shut up, look.'' She sighed. ''Tonight was meant to be _special._ '' She hissed the last word.

''Okay, good for you Ali.''

''But Mother Nature didn't want that to happen.'' She whined.

I snickered. ''Oh shut up!'' She snapped.

''Sorry, what do you need?'' I smiled, making my way to the pharmacy across the way from me.

''A tampon, or two, and for god sakes woman, I need chocolate.'' She demanded.

I laughed, picking up a box of tampons. ''Just get a chocolate dessert.'' I suggested.

I think she drooled on the phone. ''Okay, but bring some anyway.''

I sighed. ''Fine. Bye.''

''Bye, thanks.''

Then, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

Why in the hell would they put pregnancy tests beside tampons? So some poor person who might be pregnant will see the tampons and go, damn. Or someone who wants to get pregnant buying tampons, only to be reminded.

Or, then there was the suckers like me, who was getting tampons for her pixie, when she realises she's been period free for three months now.

Shit.

But I used protection with Edward, if I was pregnant there was no doubt it was his. But each time we used protection. Ones supplied by the hotel, well I don't see how that was bad, but my state of mind was so fucked up, it made things worse.

And it doesn't take much to get pregnant, so triple fucking shit, I bought the pregnancy test too.

My head was pounding, my mouth was dry and my face was flushed. I went to the check out and the woman looked at me like my hair was on fire. _Tampons and a pregnancy test? Not two things you usually buy together._

The drive to the fancy, intimate, restaurant was the longest ride of my life (insert perverted laugh here), the road flew under my eyes, faster, but the road never seemed to end, my hands were sweaty and slipping off of the wheel.

What if I was pregnant? My periods were never constant but it was rare for me to miss two months. Of course, I could just be very irrational, I could be just a few days late.

Yes, that could happen.

I think I died a little when I realized I was there.

 _I'm here_

I texted Alice and using my very secret ninja skills I snuck into the restaurant. Okay, I really hid behind this nice couple who let me when I asked. But still.

My stomach was full of elephants, I would say butterflies, but I was too nervous for butterflies. I think I was going to throw up, I just hoped to god it was because of the nervousness, and not something else.

''Oh thank god!'' Alice exclaimed, hugging me. ''I was going crazy here! Hey, B, what's wrong? And I don't see any chocolate!''

That's about when I broke down. It took me a minute to compose myself; all the while Alice was trying to soothe me with wide eyes. I pulled out the pregnancy test.

''Oh, B.'' she sighed, the stupid chocolate forgotten (which was good, since I had forgotten it.) ''Can I kill Edward?''

''I don't know? Let's see?'' I sniffled, pulling at my hair. ''I'm late Alice and I feel tired all the time, I thought it was stress but yesterday before I cut myself on the glass I threw up for ages but I thought it was the wine.''

''B, you're probably not even pregnant, so calm down, and take the test.'' She suggested.

''I don't know if I can.'' I said meekly. She rolled her eyes.

''Look, there are two in here, how about I take it with you?''

I glared at her. ''That's no use, lucky bitch got your period.'' I grumbled.

She laughed. ''Never thought I'd hear any woman say that.''

''Not the time Alice.'' I growled, not in the mood for jokes.

''Just go pee on the stick and tell me if I'm an aunt or not.'' She smirked.

''Damn it- Alice, how do you do that?''

''What?''

''Be so fucking blunt.''

She shrugged, ripping open the box and taking out the two tests, handing me one, her taking the other. ''it's a gift, see.''

''You are so weird.'' I shook my head, taking the little white stick that looked felt like a bowling ball in my hands.

''But you love me.'' She sang.

''Don't push me pix.'' I threatened.

She just spun around and walked into the stall, as did I. ''How do you pee on this thing?'' Alice wondered, I rolled my eyes, again.

''it's a stick.'' I gulped; a stick that could change my life forever. ''Just pee on it, you can't pee on a stick wrong.'' Or at least, I highly doubt you could.

Plus, Alice wasn't the one who had to worry about it. So, I very awkwardly, peed on the stick.

''Bella?'' Alice said, way too quietly. ''You ready in there?'' I sniffled, coming out of the stall.

She saw my tears and then, said the one quote from _The Fault In Our Stars_ which there was no way, under any circumstance, I could not, not finish. ''But, Oh, Sweet holy lord,'' She paused, eyes wide, waiting.

I caved. ''I would ride that one legged pony all the way around the corral.''

''There it is.'' She said proudly, hands on her hips. ''The B, I know.''

''You can stop being creepy now.'' I let out a strangled laugh.

Her eyes went wide, then, in a weird cookie monster voice she said. ''Never!'' like I cuss word.

''I distracted you, though, didn't I?'' She asked, smiling. ''It's been three minutes.''

''I can't do it.'' I wheezed, blinking through the unshed tears. ''look at it for me?''

She huffed. ''I really don't want to look at a stick you peed on, you're my best friend and all, but that's taking the biscuit.''

I laughed, clutching my stomach. ''Taking the biscuit?''

''I'm cutting down on cursing.'' She stuck her tongue out at me, I sighed, knowing she was trying to distract me.

''I'll check mine first.'' She suggested. ''Oh dear god.'' She gasped. ''WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING BOX, WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?'' She screamed frantically, her potty mouth making a re-appearance.

''Alice, let me see.'' I was calm; it was hers, so I was calm. I looked at hers, then, unthinkingly, glanced to mine, my heart sank. ''You're not pregnant, Alice, I am.''

Which, deep down, we both knew already.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

Leaving Bella at the hospital was one of the two hardest things I had to do, the other was being a teenage father, but at least that had a good outcome. Leaving Bella just hurt me.

But I couldn't risk staying, Andrew couldn't risk knowing why I wanted to stay with his English teacher, because if he asked, I wouldn't have an answer.

It was Saturday, and I had just finished work, Alice was acting weird, she said that something was wrong, but she didn't know what, I didn't care, not much. I had my own problems.

Andrew, for one. Once I got home, I changed from my police uniform, so Andrew mightn't see me as the police officer I was. But as the father who made some bad mistakes I wish I didn't do but I didn't mind it because I got him from it.

In the end, it was worth it.

I could not cook if my life depended on it, so I ordered pizza, Andrew knew something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. I felt immense guilt as I saw him struggle downstairs on his crutches, though I knew it was not my fault.

We sat on the couch, in front of the TV, silent, eating the pizza, you could cut the tension with a knife, when we were done the pizza, before he left, I interrupted him. ''Andrew.'' I sighed, looking into his eyes. ''Dad told me something . . .quite disturbing yesterday.''

He looked cautious. ''What?'' His voice was weary, confused. ''Is this about me not letting him take a picture of my injury?''

''Wait! What?'' I asked. ''Andrew, you should have let him.'' I scolded.

''It's not a big deal.'' He dismissed. ''What was it then?''

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. ''If he didn't know me, I mean really know me, he said he would have considered domestic abuse.'' I cleared my throat, looking at a bruise on his arm. ''Next time you go to the hospital, for whatever reason, Carlisle can't be your doctor, conflict of interest, if the doctor even has the slightest suspicion of me hurting you. They'll report it.''

''But everything would be okay anyway right? Because you're not hitting me.''

''Yeah, Andrew, another valid point, I'm not hitting you, but who is?''

He looked away guilty, his face turning bright red. ''You don't understand . . .what it's like, dad, there is _no way_ you can know what happens.'' He whispered, shaking his head, his bronze hair flopping into his eyes.

I was horrible at this, what to say next? ''Let me understand?'' I asked, it sounded unbearably cheesy, but it was all I had.

His eyes flashed with anger and pain. ''What? So you can arrest them?''

So it was a them? As in more than one? ''Arrest who? For what?''

''Ugh, god you're annoying!'' he groaned, I tried to ignore the wince he tried to hide when he moved his arms. I could only imagine the bruises and muscle strain on his arms from the crutches. But he was strong, when he was eleven, he had bought a little hand weight, as he grew, so did the weight, he had muscles, though he wore those baggy hoodies that made him look gawky. Not that I cared, but right now, he needed all the help he could get.

Because he was getting beat up, bullied, and I could not do much more than ask him and complain to the school. This situation was hopeless, I hated it, hated the fact that I was so defenseless, I was a defenseless police officer who couldn't even protect his own son.

I couldn't breathe.

''I was your age when I had you, Andrew, I know what it looks like. You know by now you were unplanned.'' I paused. ''But you were the best surprise ever, I'd do it all again, for you, even if it meant, meeting your mother again.'' I shivered.

''You never really talk about her, do you think, maybe I should know?'' he asked, studying my face, which probably looked panicked. ''You know what, never mind.'' He dismissed.

''No.'' I shook my head. ''You deserve to know.'' I added, continuing. ''Tanya Denali had blond, curly hair; you have her crystal blue eyes.'' I licked my lips, my mouth was dry. ''When we first met, I didn't like her, at all.''

''But you grew too, right?'' his eyes held such hope, I couldn't crush that hope, how to tell a child his father had hated his mother from day one.

''I prefer brunettes.'' I didn't answer his question, thinking of Bella. ''You see, Andrew.'' I chuckled nervously. ''I never really liked your mother.''

His mouth popped open. ''So, you slept with some randomer you didn't even like and knocked her up?'' he grabbed his crutches and attempted to make a b-line for the stairs.

''Wait!'' I grabbed his arm just as he was half way out the door. ''She was much older than me, we had been going out for six months before we found out about you.'' I was about to say more, but he cut me off.

''How much older?'' he questioned.

I gulped; I knew he wouldn't let it go.

''Dad, how much older was she?''

''Old enough what we couldn't be together.'' I whispered.

''Dad?'' he mumbled, breaking his arm free, looking at me square in the eye.

''I never wanted it to happen.'' I said, as if that defended anything. ''she went to jail, Andrew, she loved you, the only reason I got parental rights was because Carlisle had money, so we could look after you, and I wanted you, so bad, just remember that.''

''Are you trying to tell me she's been in jail for fifteen years then?'' he asked angrily, knowing that was too long.

Tears fell from my eyes. ''Dad?'' he asked again, more worried now, having never seen me cry.

''She was only in there a week, Andrew, she loved you, know that.'' I skimmed around the subject.

''You're scaring me here, dad.''

''She killed herself, she got five years and didn't even last five days, Andrew!'' I called as he hobbled upstairs, I knew not to follow, he needed time to take this in.

The worst thing? I hadn't even told him the half of it.

 **What do you think Bella is going to do? Also, do you think Andrew should tell Edward what's wrong? Thank you to my beta _tweetyviolet_ and please review! I know it's not Thursday but it is in Ireland in half an hour and as if you guys mind anyway. Next update on _Monday_. To everyone who reviewed and read last chapter Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Scars_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _BPOV(Bella)_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Monday, March 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 2015_**

Today was the day.

Parent teacher meetings, my first ever parent teacher meetings.

And I was screwed.

I would see Edward, but I wouldn't tell him, not yet, I would wait until we were alone, in a more intimate setting.

Not like _that_ , but I needed to be alone when I told him.

There was also another problem, one I didn't want to admit. But the school had a strict policy on parent teacher relationships, as in, they were banned. And shit, I was having a baby with one of my students fathers'.

Breathe in, breathe out, it's all good, Bella, you can do this.

I could do this.

On Sunday, the day after I took that dreaded test, the hospital called, telling me to go in for my test results, confirming my pregnancy. The worst thing though, was that Dr, Cullen told me.

He then proceeded to ask me some questions, told me things to do and what not to do. And then, for some unknown reason, he asked me if the father was involved.

I had shook my head, holding back tears. All the while, all I could think was _this baby is your grandchild, your second grandchild, oh god!_

The first people up was Will Armstrong's parents, who were worry warts, Will was a sweet kid, didn't have many friends, got on well in class, wasn't being picked on, well, not in my class.

I had to go through the Bailey's and the Berry's before I go to the Cullen's. One Cullen. We would meet with the parents first, then the kid would come in, which was always awkward.

But when Edward walked in. God, something felt different, but that could have just been the fact that I was carrying a baby which was his. And I was keeping it, I tried to figure out the best way to tell him.

 _I am pregnant_

I gulped.

''Mr. Cullen.'' I greeted. _I have your DNA in me!_

His eyes crinkled. ''I think were a gone a little bit past the formalities.'' He rolled his eyes. _I like your eyes, hope the baby gets your eyes . . .surprise! I'm pregnant!_

''I need to be professional.'' I sighed. ''Can we . . .? Uh, what are you . . .? Ugh! Friday?'' I closed my eyes, shit, I don't know what the hell kind of crap just spewed from my mouth.

Edward chuckled. ''I'm free Friday.'' _So I can tell you I am with child. . ._

I breathed a sigh of relief. ''Okay.'' I tore off a scrap of paper and gave him my number.

''Better late than never.'' He smiled.

''Yeah.'' I tried not to cry. ''Now, to the real reason we're here tonight, Andrew.''

 _Yeah, Andrew, not the baby, breathe, Bella, you're doing great._

His smile flattered. His voice was softer than I had expected. ''How's he doing in this class?''

''Great.'' I answered. ''Always hands in homework on time and doesn't seem to be struggling, at _school work.''_ I stressed the point, honestly, I had noticed some stuff around the school, like him sitting alone at lunch, either in the cafeteria, bathroom, or library.

''He doesn't have any friends.'' He explained. ''That's why he moved schools.'' He bit his lip. ''I think he's getting bullied.''

It didn't feel right, the tension in the room, like he wasn't telling me this because I was his teacher and he was concerned-it was evident that he was-but like he was telling me because he wanted to.

I could be just spinning everything out of proportion.

''I've been noticing . . .things.'' I choose my words carefully. ''He doesn't really get on . .. _well_. . . with some of the boys in his class.''

Edward sat up straighter in the chair across from me, his eyes searching. ''Do you know who gave him the black eye? And broke his leg?''

My eyes widened, I didn't know it was that bad. ''Are you sure someone broke his leg?''

''Carlisle said someone stepped on it.'' He winced.

''The school has cameras.'' I noted. ''I'll get in touch with the principal and tell him to look through the tapes.'' I frowned. ''as far as I know, this school has only had a few cases of bullying, but they were caught and the bully's expelled, this just makes me wonder how long bullying goes on without anyone noticing, and if they're all noticed.''

''He's scared, you know.'' Edward started. ''If he tells me I'll arrest them or something and they'll hate him more. Every time I try and explain to him that even if he does tell me I can't just arrest them; only if he presses charges, then they can be questioned and even then I can't do that it has to be someone else.'' He sighed.

I pursed my lips. ''There's an anti-bullying similar I was meant to run next month, I can ask for it to be moved up, Andrew needs to trust someone. I may be an English teacher, but I was torn between that or being a guidance counsellor, I'm trained in both. From what I gather, I presume his mother is not in the picture?''

He shook his head. ''He's never even _seen_ a picture of her.''

''Do you have a picture of her?'' I wondered.

He shook his head. ''She's dead.'' He whispered. ''I don't wish to see a picture of her either.''

''Does he think like that, though? He's a teenager, does he have any sort of a mother figure, at all?'' I asked, rather hesitantly.

''No.'' he said, his eyes cold. ''There's no one.''

''Right.'' I nodded. ''He'll get friends eventually, he will, teenagers are just stupid. It's time to call him in.''

The rest of the meeting was awkward. Andrew hobbled in, like he had for the past two days, and sat down beside Edward, there was no more talk of possible bullying, but I told him to talk to me if he wanted.

And that was it, as fast as they had walked into that room, into my life, they had walked right back out again.

I know Edward was an amazing dad, but how would he react when I told him? His reaction would be the decider for me, if I were to, uh, _consider, possibly_ if trusting him was possible or not.

That's all that mattered though, to me, if I could trust him or not.

But I just know he would get the wrong idea about Friday, but I needed him to turn up, so I didn't tell him this wasn't a date, though, no doubt, that's what he assumed.

The rest of the meetings seemed to fly by. I don't know if it was because I was thinking too much or because of anything else. But all I remember is asking Principal Hunter to speak with him on Friday morning.

 **:::**

 ** _Friday, March 6_** ** _th_** ** _, 2015_**

I instantly groaned when I woke up on Friday morning. I had been lying on my stomach, so I flipped over. I fisted my hands in the sheets, thinking back to five years ago, when I was first pregnant.

I hadn't found out until I was two and a half months pregnant, but the signs had started to show after a month, I was just too stressed to notice. Usually signs of pregnancy show after two or three months, but of course, there were somewhere it happened earlier on but now I'm in my third month and my god were my boobs sore.

There goes lying on my stomach, ever again.

At least it wasn't morning sickness; I don't think I could handle that.

I just lay there for a while, my mind focusing on the ceiling, trying not to think about the past, the future or the present, specifically, tonight. So my mind had to be blank, but that just doesn't happen.

I waited, for what, I do not know, I just waited. Until I _had_ to get up, because I had a meeting with Principal Hunter.

My stomach did little flips whenever I thought about tonight, Edward suggested we go out, but I objected, we needed to be alone when I told him, but not his house, mine, so if he wanted to run, he could.

Maybe I _should_ have said his house.

Of course, this wasn't my house, I was in Alice and Lauren's guest bedroom. I wasn't allowed home until the investigation was done, Alice told me that could be a while so I was apartment searching tomorrow, just for a little while.

I eventually dragged my ass out of bed and got dressed, predicting I would be late if I didn't.

I wasn't really hungry so I just ate two slices of bread with butter; well I more like forced them down. Alice was at work and promised she would go to Jaspers tonight. And Lauren was gone now and was working tonight at eight, when Edward was to come over.

I got to school half an hour before it started and met with Principal Hunter. He was a tall man and he was kind of creepy towards all female teachers.

''Isabella.'' He greeted, holding out his arms, he was a hugger, though I thought it was highly inappropriate. He put his hand on my back and kept it there for a beat longer than it should have been. His hair was long and blond-pulled back into a ponytail.

''Principal Hunter, you know why I'm here today?'' I asked, standing back up and sitting down in the chair across from his desk.

He nodded glumly. ''I looked through the tapes, every single tape, took me a while, but I could find no bullying incidents, which student's parent has made the complaint?''

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. ''Andrew Cullen.'' I swallowed and proceeded to tell him what Edward had told me.

His brow furrowed. ''We will keep a closer watch, but unless he confesses, we can't do anything about it.'' He admitted.

''What?'' my eyes flashed with anger. ''Can't you question some of the suspects?''

''What suspects? Some students we may suspect? There is no evidence, honestly, Isabella, there is nothing we can do.''

I felt sick, surely the school could do _something_ , but with no evidence to go on, we really couldn't, I got up and left, ignoring the slime balls protests.

The day dragged, I was constantly checking the time, in-between that, thinking about the meeting this morning and trying not to think about telling Edward tonight, the minutes ticked by slower than ever, I couldn't even look anyone in the eye during third period, Andrews's class.

I had planned to make lasagna last night for tonight, but I fell asleep on the couch and didn't have time to do it, I didn't like cooking, okay, that was a lie, I loved it, but it reminded me of my parents, living with mom for ten years, living with her horrible culinary skills, living with my dad until I was fifteen, cooking for him, that was until he met Sue, then she cooked the food, it was hard to adjust to at first, but then I was grateful, it's just that, now, cooking reminds me of how mom couldn't, or dad.

I spent so much time debating what to make, sitting at _Alice's_ home on the couch, I fell asleep.

'' _Bella.'' Dad called from the kitchen, I bounced down the stairs. ''Me and Sue are going to Port Angeles so collect your mother and Phil from the airport, you'll be okay by yourself with Seth?''_

 _I rolled my eyes. ''I'm seventeen, dad, not a child.'' I frowned, looking out the window, it was starting to snow. ''Can't they get a hotel and travel out tomorrow, when it's light out?''_

 _It was already late enough, and I didn't want anything to happen._

 _It was his turn to roll his eyes. ''It's Christmas eve, Bell, they won't get any room last minute, anywhere.''_

 _I still frowned. ''Be careful, drive slow, I don't care if it takes you twice as long.'' I raised an eyebrow._

'' _Don't worry Bella.'' Sue assured, patting my arm. ''I'll make sure he drives like a snail.'' She glared at him._

 _He held his hands up in surrender. ''Fine, we better go, bye Bell.''_

'' _Bye Dad, Sue, love you both.'' I yawned, planning to go to bed when they left, I loved that Charlie and Renee were on such good terms, even after the divorce and everything._

 _I saw the cruiser leave the driveway and made its way, slowly, down the road._

 _I wish I knew that would have been the last time I would see them._

I woke with a start, shaking. I checked my phone. ''Oh, shit.'' I groaned, it was seven fifteen, no food ready, I wasn't dressed yet, and my freaking boobs still hurt.

I got up on jelly legs, feeling like I've just been run over, it was the dream, I always feel like this after that dream.

I shivered.

Very robotically I got out a dark pink, layered dress with a thick black high wasted belt, I know it was stupid, but I wasn't showing yet, so I might as well get my figure out there while I can.

My toenails were painted bright pink (thanks to the Pixie) and I put on black sandals, I know it was only March, but if all went well with this pregnancy, in the summer, my feet wound be too swollen.

I wanted to move back home, I moved to New York with Alice, and had thought about moving back to Forks but I got a job here and that decided it, but I missed home.

I left my hair, barely putting on makeup because I only had fifteen minutes left, so I put on some pasta, thank god it only took ten minutes.

Then, fourteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, damn it, he's early!

I could suddenly hear the clock ticking on the wall, a dog barking down the street, kids playing in the street, my shoe's on the floor and my breathing.

I opened the door.

My heart jumped into my throat.

He was standing there, wearing a dress shirt and pants, holding a bunch of lily's, he looked so cute and happy. I held back tears, if only he knew.

 _Shit, I couldn't do this._

I took the flowers.

 _What if he went running for the hills?_

I invited him in.

 _Did I want him to run for the hills?_

I guided him to the kitchen.

 _Did I want him to stay?_

I told him to sit down.

 _What would happen if he stayed?_

He said thank you, and a load of other compliments.

 _What would happen if he left?_

I stopped thinking about it.

''Pasta and butter?'' He laughed, his green eyes sparkling.

''Don't diss it until you try it, I fell asleep when I came home and yeah, pasta and butter, my stepmother used to make this all the time.''

''Used to?'' he tried the pasta. ''This isn't half bad.''

''She died when I was seventeen.'' I explained. ''I know it's not the best meal, but.'' I shrugged.

''I'm sorry, were you close?'' his eyes held that pain, like he knew.

''She was like my third mother.'' I shrugged again.

''Third?'' he laughed.

So did I. ''First there was my mother.'' He had to have noticed the _was._ ''Then there is Esme, Alice's mother, then Sue.'' I smiled. ''It was so long ago, I try not to think about it.''

He nodded. ''I get that.''

We talked about a few things, for me, mainly books, we were done the pasta and I was trying to get up the courage to tell him when he asked me something, like handed me the topic on a place.

''Do you know why Alice has been so angry with me this week, she keeps glaring and hitting.'' He laughed.

I chuckled nervously.

 _Here we go Bella, this is it._

''Yes I do actually.'' I cleared my throat. ''I-''

His phone rang.

He looked at me, smiling sadly. ''It's Andrew.'' He explained.

''Then take it.'' I waved him and he got up and left for a while, coming back a minute later.

''Sorry.'' He said, rolling his eyes. ''He wanted to tell me he fell into a big puddle and got his cast wet, he's gone to the hospital with Carlisle to get a new one. I swear that boy can't walk straight.''

I chuckled. ''I know how he feels, was he with Carlisle?''

He nodded. ''Once a month he and Carlisle spend the day together.''

''That's really sweet, I only ever knew my mother's mother and I hated her.'' I shivered. ''Well, she hated me.''

''I doubt that, Bella, she probably didn't hate you.'' I knew I was just trying to buy my time, but I had to tell him, I had to blurt it out.

''She hated everything, she hated that my mother married young, she hated my mother had to marry young because of me, she hated my dad, she hated my mom, and she hated me, and the Irish, she really hated the Irish.'' I frowned, remembering her ranting about the Irish.

''Ha.'' He snickered. ''She sounds like my mother.''

I frowned. _Mother, I was going to be a mother. Right, I had to tell him._

''Look, Edward.'' I took a breath. ''I asked you here for a reason, I didn't think we should be in public when I told you this, and not your house, so you can go if you want.''

''Jesus, Bella, are you okay?'' his eyes were series, my eyes welled.

''Shit.'' I coughed, my eyes watering. ''I'm pregnant.''

The silence that followed the statement was scary, I don't think he was breathing, I don't think I was either.

His eyes were wide, and then, I swear, the light flickered.

Rain pelted against the window.

He was silent.

''It's yours.'' I continued, _idiot, of course it's his, as if I'd say I was pregnant then go, oh yeah, but it's not yours. ''_ I'm keeping it, and you don't have to be involved, but you can, because I know you have Andrew to think about and we haven't known each other long.'' I stopped, he was staring at me, eyes wide.

''Christ.'' I breathed. ''Say something, swear, shout just _something._ ''

''Edward?'' I asked, he hadn't moved.

He cleared his throat, but it came out as a squeak when he said it. ''I think I need some time to think.''

He stood up and I held back the tears, he was running for the hills.

''Okay.'' I didn't get up, and he didn't look back. I waited until the door closed before I let the tears fall, I was prepared for the rejection, he has a teenage son, he's already done this thing, I shouldn't be this upset.

I shouldn't, but that didn't stop the tears or the pain, I somehow made it to the living room, where I collapsed on the couch, in a painful (heart, stomach, mind and boobs), blubbering mess

I fell asleep again, my sleep had been greatly affected by all this, and only woke up a short time later when I heard the door opening, I stayed still, figuring either Alice or Lauren would just (hopefully) leave me alone.

The room was pitch black, I was on my side, facing the back of the couch. The living room door opened, and because they hadn't said anything, I ruled out Lauren.

''Alice, could you l-leave me alone for a minute.'' I sniffled.

My eyes flew open wide and my breath hitched when two strong arms snaked around my waist.

''I'm sorry.'' Edward whispered. ''I shouldn't have left.''

And not for the first time this month, I burst into tears in Edwards arms.

 **Hey, I know I ask this a lot, but I'm doubting if I should continue with this story-last chapter got one review and thank you to that one reviewer-but that's not very reassuring. Thank you to everyone anyway, next update is on _Thursday_. Thank you to my beta, _tweetyviolet_. ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Scars_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _BPOV(Bella)_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Friday, March 6_** ** _th_** ** _, 2015_**

He moved me so I was on his lap with my feet on the couch and my head resting against his neck.

''Calm down, Bella.'' He tried to soothe, rubbing my back. ''Everything's okay.''

''No, it's not.'' I sobered up a bit, stopping the tears, my chest hurt. ''We don't even know each other and I hadn't even been with anyone for _five years_ and then this happens.''

''How long have you known?''

''The twenty-second, I took a test with Alice.''

'' _That's_ why she's been hitting me.'' he laughed quietly.

I smiled. ''Before I left hospital they took some blood tests and I went back on Monday and Carlisle confirmed.'' I said quietly. ''It was awkward, at least on my part.''

''I'm sorry.''

''For what?''

''Not being there.''

I sighed, looking into his eyes. ''There's no way you could have known.'' I bit my lip. ''What made you come back?''

''I was in my car and I've been meaning to get rid of Andrews baby clothes for the past five years, but I couldn't, I found these.'' He paused for a second, then I felt-for the first time-awkward about being on his lap, but his arm was around me and it didn't feel like we wanted to let me go anytime soon.

He pulled out a little white thing. ''I feel like I'm in a very predictable movie, but look how small his sock was, I mean.'' He shrugged. ''I shouldn't have left, I was just . . .shocked.''

''No, I get it.'' I choked out. ''I've had nearly two weeks to get used to it, but you didn't.'' I started crying again. ''You know, I could lose the baby.''

''Do you…Do you want to lose the baby?'' he asked hesitantly.

''No.'' I said quickly, before I started crying again. I had to tell him. ''It's just, I-I have a higher risk, of-of losing it.''

His arms tightened around me. ''Alice told me about why whoever wanted to hurt you put Irina in your house, you lost a child?''

I had expected that. ''I was four months pregnant.'' My voice was mono-tone. ''I was with _him_ for three years, I really loved him. But I was twenty and he didn't want anything serious, so I went to Seattle to the doctors, I lived in forks and they confirmed my pregnancy, and while I was there I let his name slip, and then one of the nurses just said _'Jacob? Jacob Black?'_ and she looked really angry. I didn't really know why until the next day when she called from the hospital saying I had to come back in, so I went in.'' I took a deep breath.

''She led me to a room and said the doctor would be there soon, but she turned to go away and locked the door.''

I stopped talking, taking a deep breath.

''Jesus, Bella, you don't have to continue if it's too much.''

''No.'' I shook my head. ''You deserve to know why I have a high chance.'' I bit my lip. ''I don't think I can be this close to you for this.'' I scooted off his lap and curled up in the corner of the couch, away from him.

''Before I could say a word to her.'' I started. ''She was shouting at me, calling me horrible names.'' _Bitch, slut, whore._ ''I didn't know what was happening. Then she took out a _butcher knife_ and charged at me.'' I didn't cry, I wanted to, but I didn't.

''She was saying how I had slept with her husband, and I said she had to be wrong.'' I shrugged. ''Apparently Jacob was married . . . to a crazy woman. A crazy woman who couldn't have children.'' I gulped. ''she said something like _'If I'm not having my husband's baby, neither are you.'_ Next thing I knew, she had jammed a knife into my side.

''People had heard the commotion and someone was in the middle of trying to break down the door, but she felt like more revenge was needed, apparently.''

I looked back up, he looked . .. angry? I couldn't go on, I felt like my voice was just . . ..gone? I don't know. I pushed back my hair.

''You can't really see it.'' I found my voice. ''It's faded, over time, plus make up.''

He moved closer to me, his hand reaching up to touch my scar, I flinched away and covered it up again, I hated that thing. ''How did I not notice? How did I not see it?''

''I didn't let you.'' I cleared my throat. ''Alice, Rose, Esme and Emmett, now you, are the only people who know the whole story.''

''Not even your parents?''

''They died when I was seventeen. Don't say you're sorry.'' I added quickly.

''I don't know what to say.'' He admitted, looking sheepish.

''Yeah.'' I smiled. ''I just thought if you still want to be part of the baby's life, you should know, that though the doctors did all they could, I have more of a chance than most women to have a miscarriage.'' I sniffled.

''Bella, I want to be in the baby's life, and if you'll let me, your life, more than just for the baby.''

I leaned back into the couch. ''I don't trust people easily, but I guess I trust you more than I thought, since I told you that.''

''I'm glad.'' He smiled. ''But it's past one, I think I should be going.'' I yawned when he said that.

''Is Andrew with Carlisle tonight?'' I asked, I was crazy.

He nodded, standing up. ''Wait.'' I said. ''It's raining heavily outside, and it's late, _sleep_ here tonight, _sleep,_ I don't want you driving home in that.''

I did mean it when I said sleep.

He frowned. ''I don't want to be too much trouble.''

''You're not.'' I assured. ''really, I don't want you to go out in that.'' I know how weird I sounded, but I couldn't help it.

He chuckled. ''Okay.''

I lead him upstairs. ''Look, I would offer you the couch but I'd feel bad about that plus it would be awkward when Alice or Lauren came home, and the floor is not ideal, so you can _sleep_ with me in my bed. _Sleep._ ''

''Hummm, are we just going to sleep?'' he joked.

''Shut up.'' I grumbled. ''I don't have anything for you to put on.''

''That's fine.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I'll just wear my underwear.''

''Just your underwear?'' I squeaked.

''Bella.'' He snickered quietly. ''I got you pregnant, you've seen me in less than my boxers.''

''I know, but,'' the more layers we have on, the less I'd be tempted. ''Never mind.''

He smiled, as if he knew where my thoughts were going. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my things to get changed in the bathroom, I was thinking I should have grabbed something other than shorts and a tank top, but I don't think I could go back now. Well, I could, maybe.

I brushed my teeth and could have died from happiness when I took off my bra. I don't know how I was going to put one on in the morning.

I clutched my clothes to myself when I went back in, hiding my boobs (they were bigger than they were at new years). I turned off my light as Edward was already in the bed.

I should have been freaking out.

I should have said no.

I should have let him sleep downstairs.

I should have kept the lights on.

And I definitely should have kept on my bra.

I didn't want to though, I didn't want to do any of them.

Turning off the lights was probably the worst one; some sort of weird electricity flowed between us, though we weren't touching. I had my arm by my side, prepared for any surprise hand attacks. But none came, after a moment of silence he spoke up.

''What would your one wish be, if you had one?''

''World peace.'' I answered instantly.

''Really?'' His tone turned skeptical.

''No.'' I said quietly. ''No use in wishing something that's never going to actually happen. I'd wish for...I don't know an infinite amount of chocolate at all times of the day.''

He probably knew that wasn't true; but he didn't say anything about it, after a while I realized he was asleep and I drifted off soon after.

 _Something was wrong._

 _It was five a.m. Christmas morning, and they weren't back yet._

 _I rang mom; voicemail._

 _I rang dad; service temporarily unavailable._

 _I rang Sue; this number cannot be reached at this time._

 _I rang Phil; Beep, beep, beep, nothing._

 _Seth was crying; wanting his parents and to open his presents._

 _The doorbell rang, I jumped up from the couch, my eye was twitching._

 _I started hyperventilating and my heart sank when I saw the police car, of course, it wasn't dad._

 _I opened the door and that was the last thing I remember, that and Seth's wails._

I jerked awake. But didn't go far, I was wrapped up in Edward's arms.

Shit, I hated that, fucking dreams

I should have felt awkward, but I was too tired to care, I went back to sleep, subconsciously dreading the morning.

 **:::**

''Do you want to touch it?''

''What?'' he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. ''My stomach.'' I elaborated. ''You've been staring at it all morning, I mean, it's completely flat but you can feel something.''

I was only standing a few feet away from him, so I walked over, took his hand and placed it on my bare stomach (I just pushed my T-shirt up a bit)

It became awkward about ten seconds later, so I let go of his hand, though it stayed in place and it took him a few seconds longer to take his hand away.

''What about doctors appointments?'' he asked, his eyes guarded.

''Oh.'' I blew out a breath. ''Do you want to go to one?''

He nodded, I wanted to tell him to stop nodding for fear of giving himself brain damage, Jesus, okay, I got it, he really wanted to go.

''I had one last Monday, when I found out, but, erm, I have my next one in about three weeks, I'll text you.'' I offered, feeling awkward about the situation suddenly.

''What are you doing next Friday?'' he asked suddenly, his eyes alight. ''Let me take you out-like a real date- and then we can talk about. . .things.''

''Things?'' I asked, but I knew already.

''Yeah.'' He nodded, running a hand through his already tousled hair. ''About us, the baby, Andrew, telling people.''

''Oh, yeah, about that one.'' I gulped. ''It's against the school policy to date students' parents, but I figured we met before Andrew was my student, so.'' I shrugged, biting my lip. ''They can't really fire me.''

''Ugh.'' He groaned. ''I'm sorry.''

''Why are you apologizing?'' I wondered. ''You didn't really do anything wrong.''

''I got you pregnant, didn't I?'' he said stubbornly, suddenly my temper flared, I didn't really understand why.

''It's not like you forced yourself on me, it takes two.'' I replied just as stubbornly.

''That's not what I was saying-'' he was angry, which just made me angrier; he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing.

''I am the one who has to deal with it, I'm the one with the baby in me, you don't have to have anything to do with it.'' My voice was quieter now.

''But I _want to_.'' He defended. ''I want to be here for you, and the baby, trust me.''

''But how?'' I questioned, trying not to cry . . . _again._ Stupid hormones. ''How am I meant to trust you?''

''I don't know.'' He sighed, pulling me close. ''I don't know.''

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

Holy fucking shit.

Holy fucking _shit._

I was going to be a dad _again._

 _Again._

Holy fucking shit.

Leaving Bella was a huge mistake, though I came back I needed to make up for it but I was screwed.

It was official-I was a fuck up.

But yet, was it weird that I was oddly relieved when Bella said she was keeping it? I vow to be there for her-because I wasn't there for Tanya at all. Oh, I wanted to be. But I didn't even know she was pregnant until she was six months along, and then it all came out.

Whatever Bella needed, whenever she did, I would be there. She had me hooked right from the start, when I saw those innocent brown eyes staring back at me, I was distend to fall, and fall hard I did.

Did I love Bella? I hadn't known her for that long but at the thought of leaving her or her leaving me, my heart ranched, I couldn't even phantom not seeing Bella again. Hell, I wanted to be with her right now.

It was a scary moment when I realized this.

It had been last night, when Bella had curled herself into my side, and I tried to sleep-it would have been so easy to sleep with Bella here, calming me. But I just stared at her-and I'd never admit it, but I started talking to the baby.

But it was that death-defying moment when Bella started sleep talking, she called me a busturd for knocking her up, then complained about how much her boobs hurt.

In hinds sight, it was a weird way to realize just how much you cared for someone. But I still had one big nagging problem-Andrew.

I had done a little digging, but not enough to arouse suspicion or to get anywhere it seems, I had no leads.

I needed to establish exactly what my relationship was with Bella before I told him. If we were friends, or more.

I hoped we were more.

How could I just spring this on him though? He was going through so much, the bullying, the pain, the self-doubt, the hating me, the mixed emotions about his mother.

How could I throw a baby with his English teacher into the mix?

And here I was, trying to soothe said teacher, while she cried into my chest. I thought I should mind, but I didn't, I couldn't.

How would I get her to trust me-or the more important question- _why_ should she trust me?

''Who knows you're pregnant?'' I murmured into her hair.

''You, me, Alice and your dad.'' She paused, sniffling. ''Though, of course, he has no clue it's his grandson.''

''Grandson?'' I asked.

She shrugged, pulling away, looking embarrassed. ''It's just a feeling, but when I picture him, it's a _him._ I don't care though, either way.''

''Well I do.'' I scrunched my nose, glaring at her stomach. ''Better be a girl, I swear, I've been there with a boy, you take that diaper off, he will pee on you.''

She burst out laughing, but looked disgusted. ''Ew, Edward, how am I meant to look Andrew in the eyes again?''

I laughed. ''I'm sure you'll manage, look, speaking of Andrew, I have to collect him.''

''It's fine Edward.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Go, I'll see you on Friday.''

''But I'll ring you tonight.'' I promised.

She smiled and not to sound like too much of a cheesy mother right now, but her smile took my breath away.

But as I left, I caught her murmuring something, something that sent a thrill-both an excited and fucking terrified one, through me.

Her hand rested on her stomach, her flat stomach.

''Promise you won't pee on mommy, buddy, we can leave daddy for that job.''

It scared the shit out of me.

It made me laugh.

And it made me think.

Bella would make a great mother, but I had already fucked up with Andrew, hadn't I?

God, everything was oh, so, messed up.

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed-all reviews help me write. This chapter and all chapters after this will be unbeta'd, so sorry for my mistakes, if you tell me them I'll fix them. What do you think will happen with Bella and Edward? How will Andrew take the news? What happened to Bella was so sad, wasn't it? She seems to have forgotten about the danger-but that peace never lasts long. Please review, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, March 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''How was the apartment search?'' Edward asked, we were in his car, a silver Volvo, driving to Breaking Dawn, this new restaurant that opened last month.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. ''Horrible, fucking shit, everywhere was just crap, me and Alice were so tired when we were done.'' I shivered, remembering this one place, which was advertised as a lovely, spacious two bedroom apartment, and when we got there the walls and ceiling were damp and mouldy, Alice pulled me from the building with all her strength, explaining that she feared for my, and little one's health in that place.

He chuckled. ''Sorry to hear that.''

''I wish I could just get my old place back, it's a crime scene until, well, I don't know.'' I sighed. ''I just hate Lauren.''

''That nurse?'' he asked, his eyes narrowing. ''She called Andrew my brother and he got pissed.'' He chuckled.

''She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, do a lot of people assume that?'' I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, sighing. ''It's not like it's their fault or anything, I could be easily his brother, really, I look younger than I am, don't forget there's fifteen years between that little one and Andrew.''

''Wow.'' I breathed. ''How do you think he'd react?''

He laughed, though nothing was funny. ''Not well.'' He shook his head. ''He's really angry at me.''

''Why?'' I asked, then realized it wasn't really any of my business. ''You don't have to tell me.''

He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at me sideways. ''He's angry he never got to meet his mother, he's blaming me.''

''What happened to her?'' I asked, unable to stop myself. ''Sorry, no filter here, you don't have to tell me.''

He laughed, but then he became serious, we pulled up to Breaking Dawn, just before he got out of the car he whispered. ''She's dead.''

I was frozen, unable to really process this information. ''Bella, you alright?'' Edward was standing at my door, I don't know how long for, but I must have been motionless long enough to cause concern.

I shook my head. ''I'm fine.''

He let it drop for now though I'm sure he would broach the subject again, I got out of the car and walked to the door of the sparkly, fancy restaurant which was too fancy and sparkly for my taste, but it was nice, for a fucked up first date, wait, when I told him about the pregnancy might have been a fucked up first date either, I'll count, it, wait, were these even dates? Or just two people in a fucked up situation having dinner to talk about said fucked up situation?

We were greeted at the door by a blond man; I'd like to say he wasn't a creep who leered at my chest the whole time he was talking but I can't. ''I'm Mike, if you'd like to follow me.''

So, we followed him. And I tried to ignore Edward glaring at Mike, and Mike not noticing or Mike still staring at my chest, but it was all very hard to not notice.

Mike led us to a table in the centre of the place, where I could feel some eyes on us. I hated attention, and with the eyes on me, and Mike's eyes, which went to my ass for a second before going back to my breasts. I felt, wrong somehow. I could feel myself blushing, I didn't like attention normally, but when it was strangers it made it worse.

''Do you have anywhere more private?'' Edward asked irritably, still glaring at Mike.

Mike said no, until Edward gave him a tip, and then a private table in the corner opened up.

Ass, god, some people.

There was a divider to our right, Mike disappeared in there, obviously unaware we could hear him, he began to speak.

''Dude, check out the rack on the girl in the corner, can't be real, biggest tits I've ever seen.'' I blushed and ducked my head, I don't know why I felt this awful thing, like something was punching me in the gut, tears pricked my eyes, but I wish they didn't, I don't know why they did, I think it was the hormones. Because honestly I knew so many who would take it as a compliment-but do I? No, I angrily cry about it.

That worst part lately, in the past two days, was the hormones; they had kicked in yesterday. Alice found me crying on the couch after watching an ad for _Titanic_ I always thought the movie was sad, and cried the first time I watched it, but never at an ad before, Alice just laughed her head off when I started blubbering that if Rose had moved over Jack would have been able to fit on that plank of wood.

My blubbering may have been funny to her, but at least it was true.

I looked up suddenly when I noticed the tension in the air, Edward had grown eerily quiet.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, suddenly forgetting where we were.

''Bella, what he said, it was inappropriate. You're crying.''

''No I'm not.'' I argued. ''I'm fine.'' I had blinked back the stupid random tears, I guess I wasn't hiding the disgust and sadness on my face well enough because he got up loudly, scraping his chair across the floor on the way, he got up and walked over to Mike, and his calm voice floated around the room, which brought another round of random, hormonal driven tears.

No one had ever spoken up for me like that before.

And I didn't know what to think.

He asked for his manager, and I think Mike knew, he looked like he knew anyway, and he scurried off to get his manager, who came back a minute later, Edward gave a ghosted over version of what was said and the manager came over to me and apologized, saying drinks and dessert was on the house.

''I am sorry for his incompetence, Ms, I hope you and your boyfriend have a lovely evening.''

Then, the fat balding man scurried away.

I arched my brow. ''What are you ordering, _boyfriend._ ''

''Sorry.'' He said, but he was smiling. ''I was angry and in the heat of the moment I may have called you my girlfriend, it sounded better than 'friend I knocked up at my brother's wedding.'" He paused. ''I hope you don't mind.''

I smiled. ''I think I should, but I don't.''

''Why would you mind?''

''I've only ever had two relationships, neither of them ended well, as you know.'' The waitress came over, I just asked for water while Edward ordered a coke.

He asked me it when she left. ''I thought you didn't date after Jacob?''

''I didn't, before Jacob I had one boyfriend, nothing that serious but I had just turned sixteen so it was a big deal, then, he took me to the spring dance and at the after party someone put on, I found him making out in the closet with another one of our classmates.'' I grimaced at the memory.

''You don't have much luck, do you?'' he asked.

''Wait, that's not the worst part, I walked in on Paul with one of his friends, Sam.''

''How is that bad? Worse I mean?''

''Sam was a boy.''

Silence.

After a minute, he cracked a smile, and then frowned. ''Was?''

''Sam is now Emily and happily married to Paul, I'm happy for them, I just wish Paul didn't use me as his beard.''

''Hey, at least you've had the experience.''

I snorted. ''Yeah, the experience of being someone's beard.''

''Wait, if Paul is gay, why would he like Emily?''

I shrugged. ''They're in love; Paul loves Sam/Emily, even if he is now a she. What about your past relationships?'' I liked that even though I know Paul objected, he loved Sam/Emily on the inside, they had this eternal love that even a sex change couldn't break, I think everyone wants that, though for most people it's minus the sex change. The drinks came out and she took our food order, saying it should be ready in a few minutes.

''My first relationship was my most serious, but I don't think now is the right time to talk about Tanya, she demands more time.'' He cleared his throat. ''I have had one other relationship, Jane, it wasn't anything much serious, we had been going out for a month, but then she met Andrew, and things went wrong, turns out, Jane hates kids, and kids hate Jane.'' He chuckled. ''Since then there's been . . .nothing serious.''

There it was.

''Enjoy your meal.''

The waitress placed our food down in front of us, asked if there was anything else we needed and left.

I took a bite of my chicken, then looked up to Edward. ''So, you've had two kind of serious relationships?''

''Tanya was when I was fifteen and Jane was when I was twenty-one, after those two disasters I just figured that I'd never be able to have a real relationship, I just fuck it up every time, I slept around a lot.'' He admitted it, and the truth was out and it hung in the air like a bad smell.

''But not anymore?'' I asked.

He shook his head. ''for the past two years I realized I had been so distracted I couldn't even tell how sad Andrew was, he hated middle school, high school even worse, when I realized that, I stopped sleeping with woman, I realized how wrong it was; I needed to focus more on Andrew.''

''And then you met me.'' I whispered.

''Yes.'' He said, his eyes guarded.

''What's your favourite color?'' I tried to change the subject, distract him.

He smiled, like he knew. ''Blue, you?''

''Green. Edward, do you think we should tell Andrew? I mean I know he has to be told at some point, but, ah, when do you think would be the best time?''

He thought about it for a minute. ''Not next week, it's his sixteenth, I don't think he'd like that birthday present, how about before the scan?''

''Okay.'' I nodded. ''do you think he'd want to go?''

His eyes snapped up to mine. ''Do you want him there?''

I blushed. ''Only if he wants. It would be weird, but it's his brother.'' I smiled ''if he accepts that.''

''I'll tell him we're going out first.'' He decided, smiling.

''Are we?''

''What?''

''Going out?''

''Do you want to be?''

''Yes.'' I said it before I could not, and I realized that I really did. ''I think we should at least try and make it work, for our sake, and Andrew's and the baby's, but I know Andrew needs to come first, he might feel neglected or forgotten about, or jealous, and he might hate me.''

''Woh.'' He said. ''Therapist much?''

''My career choice, English or a child therapist, I wanted to work with children from broken families and such, but I decided English was a better option.''

''What made you chose English?''

''I want to be a writer, I've tried writing stories before, but I always get stuck a few chapters in.'' I shrugged.

''Who's your favourite author?''

''Don't have one.'' I said easily. ''I used to like the classics, but all the books were given to me by my parents, it's too painful to read them anymore, reminds me of my childhood.''

His eyes were suddenly serious. ''You didn't have a good childhood?''

''It was fine.'' I shrugged. ''Mom left dad and took me with her when I was three, she re-married when I was ten and I went to live with my dad for a year and moved back to Phoenix when he re-married, but when I was fifteen I missed him, so I moved back to forks, I liked it though, it was close to Alice in Seattle, and I moved in with Alice and Esme when I was seventeen and my parents died, books were my only escape. I wanted to move back to Forks, or Washington at least, but everyone I knew was here.''

''It must have been hard to move around so much, I lived in Chicago until I was fifteen, then we moved to New York.'' He didn't say why he moved, but it was obvious, Andrew. We had dessert, and Edward paid for the bill, which I protested about, but gave up quickly, he was very persuasive.

When we were in the car, the questions started again.

''You don't have to answer this, but whatever happened to Jacob?''

I flinched at the mention of the ass. ''Alice didn't tell you?'' my voice was thick, I cleared my throat.

He shook his head. ''No, she just mentioned the woman.'' He was quiet. ''You really don't have to tell me, I was just wondering.''

''He's in jail.'' I whispered.

''For what?''

''Attempted murder.''

His eyes clamped shut. ''Bella, please tell me he didn't try and kill you as well.''

''What? No!'' I said, probably louder than I should have. ''Jacob loved his wife more than me, he _did,_ but he also loved the baby more than her, he always wanted a child, he was so angry he tried to kill her, he got Attempted murder, she got assault, which would have been murder but the Judge and jury was sympathetic, she was covered in bruises and had so many broken bones.'' I scoffed, once again holding back the tears. Stupid bitch should have been in jail for life.

''She should have gone down for murder.'' Edward said softly. ''I'm sorry you had to go through that.''

''It's fine.'' I shrugged. ''I had Alice and Esme for the most part, Esme was a big comfort, she lost a child when she was young, nineteen, she found out after she couldn't have any more children, she was twenty when she adopted Alice, they lived with me and my mother for a while, them being sisters and all. Mom hated Esme's decision, she was so young, and Alice was nine, but you can't not love her.'' I sighed. ''I just completely changed the subject, didn't I?''

''It's fine.'' He chuckled and I realized we were back at my house, my palms were suddenly sweaty.

I got out of the car though I know he would have helped me out, the air was cold and I shivered, but I tried to hide it, I didn't want him to give me his jacket or anything.

''Are you cold?'' he asked.

I said, ''No.'' though he had already shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I took it and he chuckled.

''Sure, you're not cold.'' He smirked, walking me to the front door. I huffed, but smiled. His jacket smelt like him and it was somewhat comforting. ''Look, Bella, what are you doing on Wednes-'' I cut him off, I don't know where this sudden confidence came from, I had never been so forward, I don't even remember leaning forward, or attacking him.

Our lips fit together, and after a second of him being stunned and frozen he moved his lips against mine.I wasn't drunk this time, but it felt like I was. I couldn't think straight, my hands were knotted in his hair and I realized how close we were, he was in my arms, _right there._ And I don't know why that got me. I pulled away to breathe, because I remembered breathing was important, vastly important.

''Edward.'' I said, standing back far enough to see him but still touching. ''I think we should go . . .slowly, with the physical stuff? I just think it would be better right now.'' Then I started rambling on for some reason expecting him to be angry, but he silenced me.

''Jesus Bella, calm down it's fine, we can go as slow as you want.'' Then he smiled what truly was a panty dropping smile.

 _It won't be that slow if you keep smiling at me like that, gah._

His smile morphed into a smirk, and then he laughed. ''I ever know what you're going to say.''

''Did I say that out loud?'' I squeaked, his laughed answered it all, I had never done that before, I felt heat flood to my cheeks.

''Goodnight Bella.'' He said eventually, his cheeks flustered and a shit eating grin splashed across his face.

''Goodnight Edward.''

''…''

''…''

''…''

And then my lips were back on his, or his were back on mine but it didn't matter and it's not like you could tell.

''Bye.'' he whispered.

''Bye.'' I smiled. ''Make it home safe, okay? What was this about Wednesday?''

''Oh.'' He blinked, like he was just remembering this now. ''Right, Andrew is off of school, he said the whole school was, something about repairs?''

''Oh, yeah.'' I remembered. ''I forgot about that.'' I admitted. ''The heating's been going haywire lately, they have to work on all the classrooms all day, so I'm free.''

He grinned. ''Me too, Though I'm working until three that morning, Can I get you say around one? Lunch?'' He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. ''Yes.'' I nodded. ''When are you. . .going to tell . ..Andrew, I mean it doesn't matter really, I was just wondering.''

''I was planning to just after I gave him his car.'' He laughed.

I smacked his arm. ''Are you bribing him?''

''No, It's his birthday on Friday, but I'm giving him his present-the car- on Monday, then may be a good time, I'll do it before Friday though, definitely before the scan.''

''Okay.'' I nodded.

''I'll text you when I get home.'' He offered.

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulder. ''Thanks, oh, here's your coat.'' I offered it to him but he started to walk away.

''Keep it.'' He shrugged. ''I don't mind.''

Neither did I for that matter, that was the problem, I wanted to keep it so I shouldn't. But he got in his car and drove away, though he did wait until I was in the house, I couldn't tell if he was making sure I was safe, or he just wanted to stare at me.

I felt a sudden rush of a loss when his car disappeared from view, and then Alice was on me like a vulture, guiding me up to my room and making me tell her everything, she squealed when appropriate and reminded me of Sunday dinner with Esme whereupon I had to reveal the baby I had inside of me. Great. Alice left just before Edward texted me.

 _I'm home safe, beautiful._

I didn't respond, I was too tired, I just turned out the light and went to bed, hugging the phone, he had called me beautiful. . .

I woke up three hours later, one A.M. to the sound of a cell phone, my cell phone. I didn't even look at the screen when I answered.

''Hello.''

''Bella? I'm sorry if I woke you, I shouldn't have called-''

''It's fine.'' I cut him off, and it was, he brought me out of the middle of a horrible dream. ''What's wrong?''

I sunk into the bed and felt my muscles relax, his voice calming and soothing me.

''Andrew's just . . .Being Andrew.'' He sighed.

''Tell me everything.'' I didn't say it like Lauren did, as a source of gossip, or Alice, a bit too hyper, trying to be concerned, but trying to cheer you up. I just listened.

And that's what I was doing, listening, when I felt suddenly nauseated, but I couldn't have morning sickness, right? It was just after one in the morning; morning sickness wasn't meant to be this time of the morning.

Knowing that didn't stop the sickness.

 **Thank you to the three that reviewed and everyone who read. Reviews help me write faster. Just saying. Someone also asked why I wouldn't want to continue. I do want to continue-but it would have been pointless if no one wanted me too. Of course I love writing but I have other stories too. Anyway, again Thank you ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

I'm freaking out slightly, my palms are sweaty and I can't think straight, Alice is driving us in her yellow Porsche and I feel sick.

''Pull over.'' I wasn't asking.

''Oh no.'' she groaned, pulling over just five minutes away from Esme's house. ''I'll get your hair.''

I couldn't thank her, or tell her no, or to fuck off, the last one seemed too mean anyway, but as I vomited on the side of the road, crouched down with my hands shaking on the ground with the pixie acting like a hair tie, I couldn't bring myself to care.

''It's okay, Bella, just breathe.'' Alice soothed.

I wanted to hit her, _of course I was breathing._ But I didn't hit her, I needed to get my moods in check.

''Thank you.'' I croaked instead, leaning into her familiar embrace. ''don't ever get pregnant, Ali, it kills you.''

We got back into the car-she made sure I was done vomiting first-and I drank some water while she answered.

''I wasn't planning on it.''

''Really? Don't you want kids?''

The car purred under us and she smiled, glancing at me. ''Yes, I want kids, I'd love them, when the time's right, but I want to try and adopt, there's too many parentless children in the world, I would love my child if I ever got pregnant, obviously, but I'd rather save a child without a home.''

''Like Esme did for you?'' I asked quietly.

''Yes, like that, only I want a husband, no offence to mom or anything, I don't know how she did it single.'' She shivered. ''I believe the right person is out there for her.''

''I hope so, I really do.''

''I texted Edward.''

I groaned. ''Why?''

''He asked me to.''

''So what? Every time I get a bout of morning sickness he's making you tell him?''

She was quiet for a minute, tapping her nail on the steering wheel. ''Yes, essentially, he was sorry he couldn't be there the other night, he couldn't leave Andrew.''

''I know, I heard the argument.''

''I just think Andrew's fifteen; he can be alone in a house for an hour, especially if Edward really wanted to go.'' She was quiet.

''Thank you Ali, but I'm fine, okay? Andrew needs to come first.''

''No.'' she shook her head, pulling into the driveway. ''Andrew and the baby need to come first, and right now you are the baby, and the baby is you, you need to come first too.''

I nodded, but I completely disagreed, Andrew needed Edward a lot right now, I didn't, so what? Morning sickness, who cares? Everyone gets it and they deal, when I'm sick, I deal. I don't need Edward there just because I throw up occasionally at very random times.

Esme came out of the house to meet us, I pulled on my top nervously since it looked like I had gained quite a few pounds. The bump wasn't _that_ prominent, but you'd see it if you were looking for it.

''You haven't called me in a week.'' Esme scolded me, coming over to embrace me first.

''I'm sorry. . . I've been busy.''

''Sure, would a man have anything to do with it?''

I blushed and she smiled, going over to hug Alice, who had called her two days ago, so she was off the hook.

I looked up at the huge house Esme spent all of five years designing, watching as it was built, and dressing it up. With five bedrooms, it was just too big for one person. And then my chest felt heavy, and breathing was a difficult necessity, I could have called. Just one quick call to my mother's sister, my sort of mom, who adopted my basically sister when she was just twenty, and took me under her wing when I was seventeen, a mess, and very hard to live with. She was there with the whole Jake and baby thing, and I know she will be here for me now. And I hadn't even called in almost two weeks.

She looked pale, she was always pale really, ever since that first time she was diagnosed, it drained the life from her. I did the motions, told her I was fine, I was sorry I hadn't called, though I should have, and I pretended to be alright though everything just seemed wrong, I was lying, Alice was acting weird, and so was Esme. And all through dinner there seemed to be an elephant in the room, and I felt like it was more than just my elephant.

Then, the unavoidable happened, one minute I was eating a piece of chicken, the next I was running to the bathroom, loosing said chicken.

Esme was right there behind me, holding back my hair. ''How far along are you?''

I shouldn't have been too shocked, Esme noticed everything. ''Twelve weeks.'' I wheezed.

Her arms were around me and I felt tears in my hair, though I was pretty sure they were happy tears. ''Who's the father?'' She breathed, letting me go and bouncing up and down. Then she frowned. ''Twelve weeks . .. Rose and Emmett's wedding!''

I nodded. Esme wasn't able to go to the wedding, she had a very important doctor's appointment, which she assured us she was fine, but she wasn't able to move the appointment. I think the real reason was the crowd.

I sighed and nodded, standing up and wobbling slightly. ''Right . ..back to the father?''

''You know Emmett's brother? Alice's partner on the force? Edward Cullen?''

She smiled in realization. ''He is a handsome young fellow.'' She giggled. ''And if his father is anything to go by, he will be for a while, too.''

My mouth gaped, and in the back of my mind I vaguely wondered where Alice was, I presumed she was giving me and Esme some time to talk. ''You know Dr. Cullen?''

''Remember when I went for my check up? My doctor was sick and he was filling in before he went to the wedding.''

I didn't say anything, but that just confirmed that she could have gone to the wedding, if she took and anxiety pill and kept near me and Alice the whole time.

''Is that all?'' I asked, wondering if there was more to this story.

Alice flounced in around the corner, we had somehow made it into the living room. ''Yes, do tell mother?''

Esme blushed. ''We may have gone out on a few dates since then. It would be against hospital policy since we met while he was my doctor, but if anyone asked we met through Emmett and Rose, his son and my almost like daughter, when is she getting home by the way?''

Alice squealed but I was hit with the realization that I had been so caught up in my own life and problems I didn't know anything going on with those close to me. Esme finally finding somebody who would be good to her, Rose's honey moon, and Alice and Jasper. The wedding seemed like years ago, not twelve weeks. I hadn't even called Rose on her birthday; though that was a day of great despair, it had just slipped my mind I meant to call he along with the text I sent.

''That's brilliant, Esme.'' I beamed. ''When are the two love birds getting back?''

''May first.'' Alice answered. ''They wanted to be back for your birthday, Esme.'' Esme's birthday was on the third. ''I'm so happy for you, mom.''

''It's still early days, now, enough of my life, Bella, does Edward know?''

I nodded .''We're trying to make it work, for the baby, but it's complicated, Esme, there's Andrew to think about-''

''What about you? How do you feel?''

''I really like him.'' I muttered, blushing crimson. ''I mean, more than I should, more than he likes me.''

''That's hard to believe, Bella.'' Alice smiled then turned to Esme. ''He has me tell him whenever she's sick, then he text's her, but she left her phone at home today.''

No, I left it at your house; that place, while comforting to have Alice there, was not my home.

''Aw, but now, on to the more pressing issue, Bella, did you use protection?''

Oh dear god, she didn't just say that. My face flamed and I started coughing. ''Yes, Esme.'' I cleared my throat. ''It never was a hundred percent going to work, of course I would be in the unlucky percent.''

''Oh well naturally, next time maybe just take extra precautions-''

I needed this to stop, like now. ''So Alice, how are you and Jasper going?''

Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat from her own little wonderland. ''I love him, and he loves me, we told each other last week, he kept me waiting long enough.'' She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, faking hurt.

''Alice you've known each other a few weeks.''

''It's amazing, isn't it? On the day our best friend finally ties the knot to that big oaf, we all find _the one_.''

I didn't like what she just said, I felt another bout of nausea, this time, I don't think it was morning sickness.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

Andrew hobbled up the stairs when he was done eating, his crutches clicking all the way.

I sighed, he was in a mood, I was planning to give him his car tomorrow, something to look forward to when he got his cast off, but I will just wait until Friday, it may be cruel to give it to him when he can't drive it, but he will survive.

Probably.

I put my head in my hands and groaned even more when I remembered Friday night, when I had told Andrew. . .

 _I had just gotten back from my date with Bella, Andrew was in the living room, flicking through the channels, not deciding on a particular one._

 _I decided to go in for the kill._

'' _You remember Em's wedding?'' I should have continued, of course he remembered it, but I couldn't bring myself up to it._

'' _Yes, I stayed with granddad.'' He nodded, looking at me with wide eyes._

'' _Well, that night, I-I met someone.''_

'' _I don't need to know about everyone who you_ meet _.'' He glared at me slightly._

 _I shook my head, grabbing the remote and shutting off the TV. ''She's my girlfriend, Andrew, I know this is not the right time to be telling you this, but I thought you should know-''_

'' _Wait.'' He cut me off. ''But I remember that night, the only girls you spoke to was Rose, Alice, and, Ms. Swan.''_

 _I think that's when it hit him, his breath hitched. ''No.'' he shook his head. ''You're not sleeping with my teacher!''_

'' _Andrew!'' I exclaimed, okay, he was fifteen, basically sixteen, he knew what happened behind closed doors, but he shouldn't say it, plus, he didn't know the whole story. ''She wasn't technically your teacher when we met.''_

'' _But she is now, she has been for a month, you're sleeping with my teacher.'' He repeated._

'' _Look, it's not like that, it's complicated, okay? Would you? Do you want to meet her?'' I knew the chances were slim, but I had to ask, I couldn't not ask._

'' _I'll see her tomorrow.'' He said bitterly. ''In English class.''_

'' _There are complications, Andrew, I really like Ms. Swan, er, Bella, and she likes me too, and I know it's awkward for you, and in a different situation, we wouldn't be together because you should come first.'' Though I would want to be with her, no doubt about that. ''There are some. . .other factors to take into account.''_

 _He scoffed. ''What is she pregnant?''_

 _I think he expected me to deny it, I was planning on telling him with Bella, but I wasn't about to lie to him, and he was not happy, judging by the horrified expression on his face._

'' _She's pregnant, isn't she?'' he was quiet, looking down, his head hung. ''You met her at the wedding, was it then?''_

 _I sighed. ''Yes, Andrew, She means a lot to me, and we're trying to make it work, for the sake of the baby-''_

 _He flinched at the word, grabbing his crutches and heading upstairs, it took all I had not to follow him, but he needed time to process this, to think it through._

 _My mind was a painful blur, like I had been listening to music too loud for too long. And there was only one person who could fix this, I didn't realize how late it had gotten, I hoped I didn't wake her, but it was too late to turn back._

 _''Hello.'' She answered, her voice fluttered throughout my head, think with sleep but clear as Bells._

 _''Bella? I'm sorry if I woke you, I shouldn't have called-'' I quickly ranted._

 _''It's fine.'' She cut me off mid rant, her voice wavered slightly._ _''What's wrong?'' I was about to say nothing was wrong, but of course something was, why else would I be ringing her at one in the morning?_

 _''Andrew's just . . .Being Andrew.'' I sighed, I needed to talk to him, he should have spoken to me instead of just running off, but he wasn't thinking clearly, it had been a long night._

 _''Tell me everything.'' Her voice was soft, comforting, she actually wanted to listen._

'' _I told Andrew-'' I don't think she heard me, because the next minute there was rustling and I heard retching._

 _And the phone line went dead._

 _I immediately typed a number I knew._

'' _Hell.'' The voice answered, cracking slightly, I chuckled._

'' _Well, hell to you to Alice.''_

'' _Eapward?'' she muttered. ''It's too early.'' She yawned._

'' _It's too late.'' I said, butterfly's fluttering their way into my stomach. ''Look I need you to check on Bella, I think she's sick.''_

'' _What?'' she was more alert now. ''Shit, it's probably morning sickness.''_

 _I breathed out. ''Tell me if she's okay, and would you mind texting me if she gets sick again? I'll try get away from Andrew.'' I knew he was perfectly capable of being alone for a few hours, but I didn't want to leave him right now, any other night and it would have been better, but not right now._

'' _If you want to be here, be here.''_

'' _I can't, Alice, I just told Andrew about me and Bella, and he's not happy, I don't think I should leave the house right now.'' The last thing I needed was for him to know I was gone, he'd know it was to see Bella, and he would be angry, and I didn't want him doing anything stupid._

 _Alice went on a rant, trying to convince me to go to Bella, while she herself got ready to go in and help Bella, but I wouldn't budge._

'' _He knows about the baby.'' I said._

 _That shut her up._

'' _Tell Bella by Monday, or I will.''_

'' _Okay.'' I nodded though she couldn't see me. ''But just, whenever this happens, when she's sick, tell me, please?''_

 _She sighed. ''I will.''_

 _And that was the end of that._

 _She hung up and I was left with my heart and ears pounding._

I decided to call Bella before it got too late, it was eight PM, she answered on the second ring.

''Edward?'' she sounded relaxed, she sighed, like she wanted me to call. I had to admit, her voice was soothing to me.

''Look, Bella, I have to tell you, Andrew knows everything. . .''

 **:::**

 **APOV(Andrew)**

 **:::**

I lay on my bed on top of the covers with the fabric clenched between my fingers, not knowing what made me do that, storm away.

Every time I storm away, or shout, or anything, it felt right at the time, but at times like this, I just don't know what compelled my muscles to betray me and run, a flight reflex, one it seemed I couldn't control.

Some part of me seemed like I should have stayed on Friday and talked to dad, just told him a snippet of how I felt, but all I felt right then was rage, and every time I come up here I calm down and convince myself to back down and talk to him, tell him it's okay, but then I see him.

Happy, well, happier than I've seen him recently.

And then all hell broke loose in my head, and I'm angry, and I can't help it. Because at least he's normal, and I'm not, not by a long shot.

Since it was Sunday I decided to do my homework, English first, because somehow the prospect of getting in trouble by Bel-uh, Ms. Swan suddenly churned my stomach, I clamped my eyes shut, breathe in and then I eventually breathe out; when my lungs burn and my face was redder than my walls.

I needed to talk to someone.

Not like a therapist, but just someone. And not about dad, or this Tanya person who was never really my mother, but just about everything else.

I am surprised dad doesn't know, I'm surprised no one in the family knows, they're all really observant. Dad would have noticed, I'm just too good at hiding it to notice.

Though it's not like I have to hide it too much, really. I thought about the one other thing I had to hide, and my right index finger traced the jagged scar on my left arm.

It was only an inch long, and it wasn't very deep. I had done it at Christmas just to see what it was like. I hadn't liked it very much, there was the trickle of blood and of course I had to wear long sleeves so no one would see it. Plus, it was all annoying and irritating for two weeks afterward.

I held my English book in my hands, gripping it tightly, my jaw clenched and I held back the tears. I shouldn't cry, I was almost sixteen, too old to cry over something so stupid like my dad being happy and normal, or me being depressed, or the gaping hole in my chest that pressed me down.

Then one traitorous tear leaked from my eye and it caused the rest to escape. And I hated myself for it.

I hated everything about myself, my red hair, my weird eyes, the scar on my arm, the scar I had in me, but most of all I hated the words written all over my English copy, I don't know who had written them and I don't think I wanted to know, mainly because those words were true, all of them.

And I don't want them to be true, I don't want to live like this, I don't want to be me.

It's not like I had much choice in _living_ this way.

Or did I?

 **So Esme now knows and her and Carlisle are together. A lot of secrets seem to be harboring around some people. Especially Andrew-Edward has a right to be worried, doesn't he? It was hard to write Andrew's part-so sad. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, once again this chapter is unedited as all future chapters will be. Please review. Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

When we were done talking and Esme stopped crying and singing that she was going to be a grandmother Alice and I left, hugging Esme and saying we would visit soon. I saw the sadness on her face at that. We had to visit her, and she hated it. I was happy she was getting out some though, with Carlisle.

I just wandered around the house when I got back to Alice's and I corrected some English papers, not really having anything to do, then it hit me that in six months I would have something to do, all day, every day. I was of course talking about the baby, what else would I be talking about?

Definitely not Edward, no, nope, never.

My mind couldn't even go there, of course that was when Edward decided to call. I felt myself sigh and my body relax some.

''Edward?''

''Look, Bella, I have to tell you, Andrew knows everything. You and me, how we met, the baby.''

It certainly was a startling opening statement, I'll admit. I was frozen for a minute, I somehow managed to find my way upstairs to my bed, where I was now lying, phone clutched in my hand, eyes wide.

''Bella, you there?'' His voice was worried. When I didn't answer, he continued. ''Right, I'm going to call Alice.''

''No.'' I quickly jumped in. ''I'm here, I just . . .don't feel well.''

''Are you going to be sick? We should call Alice.'' He rambled.

''Edward.'' I said lowly. ''Shut up.''

''Sorry.'' He chuckled. ''I'm just . . .I don't know what to think.''

''What happened?''

''I told him about us, and, well, it wasn't good, he kind of just said 'What is she, pregnant?' and I couldn't lie to him. He wasn't happy, I try talk to him and he just explodes, I don't know how to handle him, I thought I did, I remember what is was like to be fifteen, and hell if he came home and told me he was going to be a dad I would handle it better than this. I don't know what's wrong with him, or me.''

''I think he's just lonely, Edward, someone needs to talk to him. Do you think. .?'' I was about to ask, but cut myself off, not really wanting to go there, not really knowing if it was my place to say.

''Think what? Bella?''

''Nothing.''

''It wasn't nothing.'' He pressed. ''tell me.''

''Is he . . .depressed? It might me a real possibility, have you noticed much change in his behavior recently?''

He was silent for a minute, his breath thick and heavy over the phone. ''You think he might me depressed? Like, _really_ depressed?''

''It's just a suggestion, Edward, not a fact.'' I twirled my hair on my finger nervously. ''In the month I've been teaching him, he hasn't smiled once, but neither have a few other people, he could just really hate English.'' I rushed out as an afterthought.

''He doesn't really smile anymore.'' He mused. ''That doesn't mean he's depressed.''

''No.'' I said. ''It doesn't. Does he have any hobbies? Things he has stopped doing in the last year?''

''Not really, he used to go out a lot in middle school with one of his friends, Alec, but Alec's dad was transferred to Italy when he started high school, and he hasn't gone out since.''

''Like at all?''

''No, oh god, I have to be the worst father ever.''

''Okay, stop that now, Edward, some teenagers are just like that, they won't talk to you. Did I ever tell you about Leah?''

''Leah? The crazy girl who tried to turn Rose's dress red? And happens to be Emmett's ex?''

''Yes her, she wasn't always crazy you know, she used to be a sweet girl, she fell in love with the wrong guy is all. Remember Sam? I told you about him and Paul, Sam and Leah were going out, but he couldn't hide his sexuality anymore and broke it off with her. When he turned into Emily, she was heartbroken. She was so distraught she tried to kill herself. Her dad, Harry Clearwater, found her and saved her but he had a heart attack that same day, the stress got to him.''

''That must have been awful. Did Leah blame herself?'' his voice held remorse.

''Yes.'' I said sadly. ''We all tried to convince her otherwise, but she just got angry at us.'' I sighed. ''Okay, so, much later that year Leah's mother, Sue, fell for my dad and that next year they got married. Leah had a little brother, Seth moved in with us. I love Seth like a brother, he's sixteen now and when our parents died, since Leah was twenty, she got Seth. And she won't let me see him.'' I was holding back the tears, trying to not remember the last time I had even thought about him or Leah. Sure his name ran through my head at the wedding, but I pushed it back it was just too painful.

I started talking again before he could. ''Look, my point is, teenagers are weird, if they want to ignore you, they will, if they want something, most of them, will do a lot to get it. Some of us, Leah for example, never grow up. She never liked that our parents married, and as punishment, I never get to see Seth, it doesn't make sense, but it's life. But you, Edward, have grown up; we're all going to make mistakes. My hand is on my stomach right now by the way, but we learn from them. You have done nothing wrong with rising Andrew, you raised him right, he just has problems.''

''But shouldn't I know his problems?'' he whispered. ''What Leah is doing isn't fair, keeping Seth from you.''

''I know.'' Tears threatened. ''I have dealt with it, I'm okay, but that's not the problem here, Edward. We need to talk to him, you need to talk to him. I'm looking out for him, but I can't see any people harassing him, has there been any more incidents?''

''No, thankfully, there has been no more injury's.'' he sighed. ''I'm going to go try talk to him.''

''Okay.'' I said. ''Let me know how it goes.'' I said.

''Bye, Bella.''

''Goodnight Edward.''

He chuckled. ''Bye you two.'' He said before hanging up and I let the phone slip from my grasp, it bounced onto the bed and fell to the floor.

I had started feeling sick halfway through my Leah story, and it was catching up with me now. I lay my head down on the pillow and rolled over, trying to put off the nausea.

But I knew it wasn't really the nausea that got me, it was Seth. I had missed him for years, it got to a point where I could just forget about Leah and Seth, the two people I had lived with for a year, who I thought of as my family. I had tried to fight to see Seth. He was only seven at the time and too young to really know much. I even missed Leah some, not as much. Maybe if she had let me see Seth, if she kept in touch, if she wasn't so bitter.

Yeah, if. Edward said he liked me, the day of the parent teacher meetings he was going to ask me out. If I wasn't pregnant, would we be together? Though there wasn't much use in thinking it, because I am pregnant and we are together.

I hugged a pillow to my chest, still willing the nausea away. I knew that if I had this baby, if I didn't lose it, it would change everything. For the better of course, but it would still change everything.

I knew this, now; I just had to accept it.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

I ended the call with Bella and sat there for a moment, thinking about how much she had already changed my life and how much more she was going to change my life. But I shook my head, I had time to marvel at how lucky I was for Bella to like me as much as I love her.

I froze right there, it was like a mind slip, it was a slip of the mind. I did not love Bella, it was impossible we hadn't even been dating a week.

I just needed to breathe.

To distract myself from not loving Bella I stopped putting off the unavoidable dreaded conversation with Andrew and got up, my steps echoed off the floor with every step. Every measured, unavoidable step. When I got to his door, the same door all over the house, it suddenly seemed to glare at me. I took a breath, I could do this.

I knocked.

Silence.

''Andrew.'' I called eventually after I tried the door handle, locked. ''Andrew, open the door, we need to talk.''

The silence with followed nearly drove me up the wall, but I tried to remain calm. ''Are you okay? I know it's a lot to take in, hell when I found out I ran away for a minute to cool down. But you . ..have to talk to me, Andrew, just . . .give me some sign you're okay.''

The next minute there was a heavy thump on the door, oddly like a shoe being thrown. ''One thump means no, Andrew, two means yes.'' A second later there was another thump, I cracked a smile, yes, he was okay.

It's not like I really believed that of course, Andrew needed some help, but I couldn't force him to talk to someone. Only he could, so translation, he will never talk. It will all come out sometime soon though, it always does.

 **:::**

 _ **Monday, March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2015**_

 _ **5:11 a.m.**_

I woke up to Taylor Swift's song, 'Fifteen.' Emmett's name and picture flashing across the screen. Why had he personally changed his ringtone to fifteen? I'd like to say I had the energy at Five in the morning to turn it off straight away or answer that question, but unfortunately it got to the line "Hoping one of those senior boy's will wink at you and say 'you know I haven't seen you around before'"

I think I may be scarred for a while.

''What?'' I groaned into the phone.

''I haven't spoken to my big brother in weeks and that's how you great me? Well.'' He huffed.

''Emmett, time difference, It's five a.m.''

''Oops . . .''

''Whatever, I'm up now.''

''Good, me and Rosie are coming home on the first of May, I've already spoken to dad, we're having a party at yours on the third, it's Esme's birthday.''

''Esme as in Alice's mother?''

''Yes, and dad's girlfriend.''

''His what?'' I sounded completely dumfounded, dad had a girlfriend, a person who my girlfriend thought of as a mother...

''Oops. . .''

''Emmett. It's fine, I'm sure he was going to tell me . . .Why at my house?''

''It's big, Rose has been talking to Alice and Bella, and is there something you want to tell me?'' he was smirking, I could tell.

''Oh my god, they told you Bella's pregnant?'' I almost fell off the bed, and it didn't help much when the line went eerily quiet.

''Holy shit.'' He breathed. ''Edward, you knocked up Belly?''

''What did they tell you?'' I was such an idiot, I was never going to live this down.

''It was Alice really, she said you guys were dating . . . fuck, bro, shit, like, what?''

''You are making no sense.''

''When did you and Bella get it on?''

''Emmett really?''

''Yep.''

''Your wedding.''

''Fuck, really?''

''Yeah.''

''Well shit.'' He laughed. ''The Cullen men were on a roll that day, I got hitched Carlisle found a woman, and we both got pregnant.''

''What?'' I sat up straighter.

''What?'' he was confused.

''You said _we both got pregnant. .._ ''

''Oops . . .''

''Is Rose?'' I pressed, my face stretching into a grin.

''Don't tell her I told you, we're waiting, we don't want to tell people if she loses it or something, she won't be able to take it, especially if anyone knows.''

I had an incoming call. ''I need to tell dad, too, look Em, I have a call, it's the station, must be important.''

''Okay, I'll call you later so people can all hear Taylor sing again.''

''How did you change that?'' I laughed.

''I have my ways.'' He departed then, and I answered my call waiting.

It was officer Peter, asking me to come into the station early for a while, I explained how I couldn't as I had to take Andrew to school, but apparently they had been trying to call me for a while and Alice was already there.

''I've asked Bella to take Andrew, just trust me, I have this feeling, they need to talk, Edward and this is really important, it's on Bella's case, but we can't let the information out to anyone, not even her until later, just trust me and come down to the station, it's big Edward.'' She whispered this last part. ''I think I know something that happened, it affects you and Bella, even Andrew, and other people, trust me.''

She didn't have to ask me again, I got dressed in my uniform, and then I remembered I had to tell Andrew Bella was going to get him.

Damn it Alice, no matter what she says, I don't know how this could turn out to be better.

His door was locked, and there was no way he would open it, so I went out of the house, silently thankful that there was a tree outside his window, one which was, I wouldn't say easy, really, but it wasn't too bad, to climb. His window creaked slightly while I was opening it, and I was half way in the window when he bolted upright in the bed.

''Ah, dad, what in the hell are you doing?'' His voice was think with sleep so he cleared his throat.

''Sneaking in your window.'' I rolled my eyes, landing in a heap on his floor and straightening up.

''Thirty year old man sneaks in teenage boy's bedroom, I can see the headlines now.'' He deadpanned. ''Do you know how perverted that sounds?''

''Andrew.'' I groaned. ''don't make this situation worse, I needed to talk to you, I have to go to work so I got someone to drive you to school, be ready for half seven.''

''Who?''

''Er, you see, Andrew, I think you really need to get to know. . .''

''Not Ms Swan, dad, really?''

''I'm sorry, Andrew, I think you guys should talk?'' My voice was firm as I walked to his door and unlocked it.

''Tell Alice I am not happy.'' He called, I smiled a bit.

''I will.'' I assured. ''Please don't lock your door.''

He made no such promise. Sigh. I hoped this would help, not make anything worse.

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

''So Andrew.'' I cleared my throat, shifting in my seat. ''How are you?''

''Not pregnant.'' His eyes were serious. ''How about you?''

''I can't say the same I'm afraid.'' I paused. ''At least you're not pregnant, that would cause some awkward questions.''

He laughed, I glanced at him a moment, my truck wheezing under me, wondering if it was real or not, he seemed, kind of happy?

''Well yes.'' He nodded. ''That would cause some questions.''

The silence which followed was awkward, the most awkward silence I had ever experienced in my life.

''Right.'' I sighed, pulling into the side of the road. ''Here we are.''

He quirked an eye brow. ''You park around the block from the school.''

''No, I let you off a block from the school, unless you want people to see the new English teacher dropping you off.''

He smiled. ''You're not as bad as I thought you were going to be, for someone who is carrying my dad's spawn.''

''You do realize that you are also your dad's spawn? Plus, I was a teenager before, you know?''

''When, like last year?'' he muttered.

I laughed. ''Try seven, I'll em, see you around.''

He looked at me with a strange expression on his face, and got out, he was walking away and didn't look back, when the sudden wave of nausea hit me, and I got out of the car and was thankful that there were bushes nearby.

I know Andrew heard me; I didn't blame him for not turning back.

 **So something new is happening with her case, any guesses to what it is? This chapter is very rough and horribly unedited as I'm tired and there's no time. I'm starting back school tomorrow, which will not affect my postings hopefully. I have enough written for five more weeks anyway and will hopefully not run behind. Anyway, where did people go last chapter? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, what did you think of this chapter? Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Scars_**

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella**_ _ **)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Monday, March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

My stomach was fluttering around, I was nervous, something was wrong.

I had felt a twinge of pain in my stomach, like a cramp, it happened for two seconds, twice in the first class, I had a free second class, I googled it. Some mild cramping was normal in some pregnancy's, I still felt uneasy. But I wasn't spotting or anything. Thank god.

The third mild cramp which wasn't so mind happened at the worst time. Middle of class. Andrews class. I was sitting down, because I was scared of standing, when I got what felt like the worse cramp ever. I gasped, my hand going down to clutch my stomach.

The pain didn't stop. Something was wrong, really wrong. I gritted my teeth together and put my hands on the side of the chair, beside my legs shifting slightly.

Then, my heart stopped.

My desk I was sitting behind was down to the ground, so no one could see, but I felt the dropping.

My hand went down white.

And came up red.

I left it under the table, not wanting to alarm a class full of fifteen and sixteen year old children.

The smell of blood hit me full force, I felt queasy, light headed.

''Ms. Swan, are you alright?'' One girl, Tracy asked, her brown eyes wide. I looked around my active class, who had erupted in talking amongst one another, only four of them had noticed something was wrong. One of them was Andrew, he looked worried. And others were catching on.

''Tracy,'' I said. ''Please Get Mrs. Chaney, tell her Ms Swan need's her.''

The girl nodded and got up, coming back two minutes later with Angelia. Angelia, Rose, Alice and I had gone out a few times, she was nice, and I knew I could trust her.

Angelia pushed her glasses up her face, coming in and fast walking over to me, looking at me with a grief stricken face.

''Are you okay? Tracy said something was wrong.''

''Could you get my class out of here.'' The pain was coming back and I couldn't deal with a class right now.

''What?''

I indicated for her to come down to me, and she did.

''I'm twelve weeks pregnant, I can explain later, but something's wrong, I'm bleeding, badly, Ang, just get my class out of here.''

Her eyes flickered down, down to where there was some blood. She nodded and stood back up again.

She took my class away.

And came back.

I was looking for my phone, it was in my bag, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

''I'm calling an ambulance.''

''I don't want an ambulance.'' I argued, but I was still looking in my bag and I knew she wouldn't listen.

''I'm coming with you.'' She said. ''They'll be here soon, who should I call? Is there a father? Or Alice? Esme?''

''I need to call him.'' I rushed, out, my heart sinking, tears streaming down my face. I found my phone. Dead.

''Call Alice.'' I said, Angela didn't have Edward's number and I didn't know it off by heart. Angelia was calm on the outside but I knew she was dying on the inside, she had to be. I tried not to make a move, not wanting to make this worse whenever I moved the pain intensified, I was scared to breathe. I put my head in my hands. Deep down I knew this would happen, that I was the problem, that I couldn't have a baby. That I wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term, I should have been okay with this, I should have been prepared.

But I wasn't.

And I knew Edward wasn't either.

I needed him right now.

Simple.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

"Alice, really, what was so important?'' I said impatiently, I had come into work and Alice had dragged me to the back room, one used to interrogate people.

''Jacob Black.'' She said, then paused, I froze, keeping my composure. ''Has Bella told you about him?''

I felt myself nodding, my heart painfully beating faster by the second. ''Alice, what about him?''

She sighed, leaning against the gray table. ''In December, very late December, Jacob and twenty other inmates were being moved, there was a new guard that got to close, and all I know is that he was stabbed and the other guard was shot. Jacob, and five other inmates escaped, they were eventually caught, the next day, new year's, all but one, Jacob, Edward, he's out there. It was on the news the day of the wedding, and the next, but it was in Seattle, and the prison desperately tried to keep the media away. But something happened with his file and they've only just found it again, they called us and let us know, we have to tell Bella.''

I was outraged, how could someone loose his file? I wanted to hurt Jacob, badly. ''He was spotted in New York, we were notified. I think. . . I think he's come back for her.''

I couldn't speak for a moment, my arms crossed, I processed the information. ''What makes you think that?''

She reached her hand out onto the table, where I was now only noticing a case file, what Alice showed me was shocking. It was a prison cell, a mattress cut open to revel a wooden panel, thin, and full of pictures, a collage of Bella.

''You see this one.'' Alice took out another photo, this time just of the collage. She pointed to a picture of Bella sitting on a pink couch, flushed and laughing. ''This is my hand, right in the corner.'' Alice pointed to a small pale hand. ''This was last June Edward.''

''Are you sure.'' I spluttered, that only meant Bella was being followed by someone who was taking pictures of her and giving them to this bastard. ''How can you remember?''

''The shop.'' She muttered. ''That god awful couch, we were at a dress shop, Rose had just tried on this horrendous wedding dress-me and Bella were laughing our asses off.'' she stopped, letting me take it in. ''Jacob kept a journal. Bella thinks Jacob loved his wife, and she was just his-'' Alice stopped, shivering slightly.

''His what?'' I asked. ''Alice, his what?''

''His whore.'' She whispered. ''I told her she wasn't, she was guilty for being part of breaking up a marriage, she's over it now.'' She added on. ''so she says anyway, but she is currently convinced he loved his wife more than he did her.''

''You don't?''

She shook her head. ''I've thought about this a lot. Jacob wanted a child, bad, his wife couldn't give him that, so what if he found someone who could? What if he got Bella pregnant purposely? She was young, stupid and in great health, most importantly venerable and _fertile._ ''

''But then Nessie killed the child.'' I realized. ''And he hates her, and Bella is still good, Bella is still the mother of his dead child.'' Horror washed over me, my throat clenched and I tried to breathe but my throat was tight and all I could do was wheeze.

''No matter how much of an idiot bustard that guy is, he lost a child too, one he wanted for years, he went crazy, beat up his wife. Bella's in danger we have to tell her when we have all this sorted later today. Because I think he's back for her, what if he finds out she's already pregnant again? I read some of his diary, just one entry. He wants another child; Bella's the obvious choice.''

''Bella is in danger, he could be stalking her as we speak, we have to tell her now.'' I growled out, I couldn't keep anything from her.

''She's fine, he won't go as public as a school and we have two patrol cars circling the area.''

I still felt uneasy about it, I felt the strange, undying need to protect Bella and my child, whom once again, brought me back to Bella.

I wasn't able to say anything else for the moment, as Alice's radio went off.

''There has been a possible Jacob sighting.'' She said quickly, I gathered up the case file and followed her out. ''I feel bad that we know this and Bella doesn't, but it's only for a few hours, it can't be too bad.'' She muttered.

Yes it could, of course it could.

''Holy fuck.'' Alice muttered. ''I knew this address sounded familiar, damn it, that's Leah Clearwater's house, I hate that woman.''

''Me too.'' I agreed, though I did hate her, she hurt Bella, badly, I had to be professional about this, she might have seen Jacob, a possible psychopath who is obsessed with Bella.

''This seems weird, there's something fishy about it.'' I agreed with Alice, this couldn't be a coincidence.

We walked to the door. ''Did Leah ever meet Jacob?''

''On occasion, Bella's step father was a major league baseball player, Phil Dwyer, he didn't have any kids, left his fortune to Bella, she had money and fought to see Seth, even only once a week, Jacob went to try convince Leah to let Bella see him, not long after that Bella lost her baby and she dropped the case, she just couldn't fight it anymore. Bella just gave up, she stopped fighting. It was quite depressing. She loves Seth.''

My brow furrowed as Alice rang the doorbell. ''Bella seems fine.'' She might look occasionally slightly down, but it didn't seem as bad as she was saying.

Alice looked up at me and smiled slightly. ''You don't know the Bella I do, Edward, she put on a brave face for the wedding, and she's seemed . . .happier . . .recently.''

It was the way she looked at me that told me, Bella was happy now because of me. The thought warmed me and my heart sped up; how had I not noticed anything?

''FINALLY!''

We were both startled by the outburst, standing there with her hands on her hip, a trickle of blood half dried on her forehead, was Leah. ''I called an hour ago, you can literally get pizza delivered faster.''

''Leah, are you okay? You're bleeding.'' Alice inquired, ignoring her snide remark.

''Oh my god, yes.'' She rolled her eyes but linked her hands together. ''But I really did call an hour ago, used my neighbours phone, _he_ took mine, and my car keys, Seth will be home soon, I couldn't go to the station, I need to be here when he gets home.''

''May we come in?'' Alice said, stepping forward, Leah let us through and brought us to her kitchen.

''You called about a possible sighting of Jacob Black?'' I asked, I noticed her hand shaking slightly.

She glared. ''There is no possible about it, I came home and he was in my house.''

We were told about a possible Jacob sighting, not breaking and entering, or, judging my Leah, assault.

''We're going to need an official statement at the station.'' Alice said.

An angry expression crossed Leah's face. ''I can't, I have to be here when Seth gets home, shouldn't you be out there looking for him?'' she glared.

''We have other officers on it.'' I said. ''Do you need to go to the hospital?''

''No I'm fine, I'll go later if I must.'' She waved us off.

We sat down at the table, Alice was taking note of everything said.

''Okay, tell us exactly what happened.''

''I came home, I only had a half day of work.''

''And what do you do?'' Alice inquired.

Leah made an annoyed sound. ''You know what I do.''

''Leah, please.''

''I'm a Lawyer. I got home, and everything seemed normal, no broken doors or windows, but I knew something was wrong, I had my phone and my keys in my hand, had set them down on the table and then I saw him, before I knew it he had knocked me over and I hit my head. I pretended to be passed out, and he panicked and left, talking my phone and keys, I ran to my neighbour's house and called the police.'' She gave us her licence plate. Looking worried.

''Are you sure it was Jacob you saw?'' I hoped she would be a hundred percent sure, I wanted to nail his ass.

''Yes.'' She insisted. ''Really, I saw him a lot with Bella at the custody trials.''

I clamped my eyes shut, I had almost, _almost_ forgotten. Bella had sounded so broken on the phone. I had hated Leah even more. She had dated Emmett for three months, I had met Seth, he was a good kid, though he seemed pretty sad and broken, Bella had never been mentioned in those three months, I don't think Leah even told Emmett Bella's name, it was fucked up, the whole situation was.

The door jingled and opened, Leah jumped up and greeted her brother, who stated shouting in alarm when he saw the blood.

We asked Leah some more questions, which she answered once she calmed Seth down and sent him to his room. We had a lot of work to do. We interviewed her neighbour, who she borrowed the phone from, and asked around if anyone had heard anything, they hadn't. No one had seen Jacob, and the other officers didn't find him either, he had slipped right through our fingers.

I was worried, what if he went after Bella? I couldn't even call her and ask if she's okay because I know she has a class right now, but I didn't need to call her.

Alice had a phone call, so she walked away and started talking before hanging up saying thank you and running back to me, her eyes brimming with tears.

''Alice, what is it?'' I was panicking thinking something was wrong with Bella, she was looking at me like there was and my heart broke.

''That was Angelia, she works with Bella, she didn't have your phone number. Come on, we have to go to the hospital, it's Bella. She was, she said she was beading.''

 **So this was the last chapter the old readers were left with and the new chapter is next. For the new readers it's just another chapter-with pain. I now realize how bad it was to leave the story off there, but at least you all know I will update on Monday. Thank you to all who reviewed, please continue with that? Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Somethings wrong with Bella and the baby plus we find out Jacob is back! Thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25, Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Monday, March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2015**_

I lay on my side, staring at a crack in the ugly yellow wall, willing the time by. Waiting for the results, waiting for someone I knew to come.

But at the same time, I didn't want anyone to be here, to watch me, to see me in this state.

There was no more heavy bleeding, just a bit, the doctor said that was a good sign, (I had doctor Grady, not Cullen, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye) I had a blood test but refused an ultra sound until Edward or Alice or even someone got here. I couldn't do it by myself, especially if I had miscarried.

It felt like forever I had been lying in this hospital bed, alone and mulling everything over, trying not to break down sobbing or something, before someone came.

I felt an imminent sense of relief, like I could breathe again. ''What happened? No one will tell me anything!'' I turned over to stare at him, and I tried to stop the tears. Edward looked older than ever, his usually tussled hair was sopping wet, it had started raining outside, his police uniform was much the same as his hair, he must have been soaked to the bone. His face held concern, and his frown deepened when he saw the tears in my eyes.

I opened my mouth, ready to tell him what had happened, but the opening of my mouth was like a switch to turn on the waterfall of tears that leaked silently from my eyes. I couldn't see very well through the tears, but before I knew it he had wrapped his arms around me, he wasn't as cold as his clothes looked.

''I-I'm sorry.'' I choked, my arms wrapped around his neck, breathing in the smell of him, it was comforting, it calmed me some.

''What happened?'' He spoke into my hair, his hand was rubbing my back in a comforting way.

I sniffled, why did I have to always snot up so much when I cried? ''I was in the middle of a class, I felt weird, I got a . . .cramp,'' I was so glad I couldn't see his face, I couldn't deal with it. ''there was so much blood, oh god, it was Andrews class, he knows something's wrong.'' I started to panic.

''It's okay,'' he pulled away from me, and I hesitantly looked into his emerald eyes. ''don't worry about that now, when did you start having the cramps?''

''I was late for my first class, I had to pull over and throw up in a bush, and then the first on happened five minutes later, I'm sorry.'' I muttered, looking down.

''Why are you sorry, baby, you did nothing wrong.''

''I didn't do anything, I should have gone to the hospital, but I looked it up and it said some cramping can happen in pregnancy, but it wasn't that bad and I wasn't bleeding, I was going to go if it got worse, it did.'' I started crying. ''I'm such a bad person.''

''Bella, you aren't, you're the best person I know, this happens to so many people, and it could be nothing and even if it is bad, we can get through this.''

I looked up at him in surprise, I hadn't even thought about what would happen to us if I lost the baby, or if I didn't, I hadn't even thought about me and Edward at all, I thought about him, but not us, just him and the baby. _Would he still want me if I lost the baby?_ I don't know if I could handle that, losing two people I love at once.

Wait, what?

There it was, there was no use pretending it wasn't true this time, I loved him.

I don't think I could lose him, it would hurt just as much as losing another baby.

''Breathe, Bella.''

I gasped, I couldn't catch my breath, I had known that I might have had a miscarriage, but the thought of it, I couldn't handle it, it was too much.

''Bella.'' He was concerned, he took my hand and placed it on his chest. ''Focus on my heartbeat and breathe, it'll all be okay.''

I took a deep breath, my hand on his chest twitched. ''I can't lose another baby, I can't.''

''You won't, you hear that, baby? I don't care if you are a boy, or a girl, just hang on in there.''

''They took my blood to see if everything was okay, and I didn't want an ultrasound until someone was here, I couldn't do it by myself.''

''Sorry, even a police car with its siren blasting can't prevent a traffic jam.'' He sighed. ''We were in the middle of a case, Alice stayed there to investigate.'' He was avoiding eye contact with me. ''We have to talk later.''

My heart sped up and I took my hand away from him. ''About what?''

''The case we were just working on, I'm off it now, it didn't feel right, I need to tell you-'' he was cut off my the doctor coming back into the room and announcing it was time for the ultrasound if I was ready.

''Just tell me later.'' I suggested, nervous about what he would tell me, but focusing on it because thinking about the fact I would be finding out if I was still pregnant in a few minutes was nauseating.

I nodded, swallowing. I got up and followed the doctor. Angelia had gave me some yoga pants she had in her car, since mine were destroyed. I had refused to be put in a hospital gown or anything, what was the point?

''Bella!'' Esme's voice caused my head to swing in the direction of the voice.

Tears sprung to my eyes again, damn it. Esme was standing down the hall with her purse clutched in her hands, her shoulders hunched up and tensed and her eyes darting and wild. She ran at me and wrapped her arms around me. ''I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, it's going to be okay.''

She let go of me. ''You're here.'' I sniffled. ''Would you come in there with me, for the ultrasound?''

She nodded, and we all walked into the exam room. I blushed when I sat on the table and realized Esme was staring at Edward.

''Esme, this is Edward, Edward, Esme.''

''It's nice to meet you ma'am.''

They shook hands, somewhat awkwardly and I almost died with what Esme said next.

''So you're the man who got my daughter pregnant?''

''And you're the woman who's been seeing my father?''

Esme blushed and Edward smiled. ''Truce?'' Esme decided, Edward smiled, turning back to me and taking my hand, allowing Esme to sit in a chair that was beside me. I was happy Esme wasn't panicking.

''This might be cold,'' the doctor warned, I had pulled up my top, exposing my stomach, it was so pale it was slightly scary. ''We're looking for a heartbeat or any sign of life.'' He said sadly.

My hand flinched and grasped Edward tighter, we needed a heartbeat.

It was like a flutter, it was music to my ears, the second the doctor fiddled with the wand thing and the machine, and there was a heartbeat.

Tears ran freely down my face. ''There's the baby.'' The doctor pointed to a blob on the screen, I honestly couldn't see anything but I didn't care, I was so happy.

But the doctor sounded unsure, and I knew there was something else he had to tell us, I was crying too much to ask, but Edward seemed to notice this too. And though he was crying slightly too, he planned a kiss to my head and asked, ''Is everything okay? With the baby? She obviously didn't miscarry.''

''From what I can see, everything is fine; the baby is perfect at this time. But taking the past into consideration and everything, this is going to be a high risk pregnancy. A lot of woman bleed without miscarriages though that was not the case here.''

''But she didn't miscarry,'' Edward practically growled, wanting the doctor to get to the point.

''Miss Swan, you are pregnant, with one baby, though we believe you did miscarry a baby.''

There was a heavy silence in the room, and the doctor went on to explain what had happened, and that I had been pregnant with twins, though I had lost one of them.

And I felt numb.

How are you meant to feel? Losing a baby you didn't know you had, I had been pregnant with one baby, or so I thought, and I still am. I didn't lose anything.

But of course, I did.

I had lost another child; it should have set in, I should have cried, but I didn't, I didn't feel much. I didn't even know that could happen, how could you miscarry one child but not the other?

I zoned out for the rest of the conversation, knowing that Edward was listening, I didn't want to hear, and I didn't want to think about it.

I don't really remember making my way back to my room, somewhere in there I recognized that I could go when my blood work came back, and I only really zoned back to life when Edward said, ''I'm going to get Carlisle, we should tell him together.''

I didn't speak; I didn't think I could, so I nodded. Edward kissed me gently, like he was afraid I might break, I thought I might, it felt like there was a damn built up inside me, just waiting to burst.

And once it did, it could never be fixed, not fully.

The time from that moment until I got discharged blurred by, time just chewed me up and spat me back out, much like the world did. I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward had said, what did he have to tell me? Now that I knew I was still pregnant (though everything I knew was debatable at that moment) the curiosity burned.

And I knew, deep down, this only mattered to me because I didn't want to think about anything, because I couldn't.

Carlisle was busy with a few patents, but got out of everything eventually just as I was being discharged, he brought us into his office, and from his face, his unreadable expression, I knew he knew.

''How are you holding up?'' his voice was soft but cut through me, he looked us both in the eye and Edward grabbed my hand in support.

''So you know?'' Edward whispered.

Carlisle nodded sadly. ''I would say sorry if I thought it would help. When did this happen?'' he gestured to our joined hands.

''Emmett's wedding,'' Edward blew out a breath. ''So, ugh, congratulations on being a granddad again, I suppose.''

''At least I'm at a better age this time,'' he smiled and I knew he meant it. ''thirty-five was too young.''

''You were a dad at twenty.'' Edward reminded him.

Carlisle's eyebrow quirked. ''You can't say much really.''

Edward's smile was small but true, genuine. ''No, I can't.''

''How did he take it?''

''Better than most teenagers, I'll give him that. I called him earlier, told him what happened.'' Edward's eyes darkened with sadness. ''Could you try and see if he's . . .off next time you see him? I've tried speaking to him, he's very hostile.''

''He's coming over to mine tonight anyway,'' Carlisle informed us, turning his eyes to me. ''Bella, you need supervision for the next day, though everything looks good, and I thought Edward would be the best person to keep an eye out for you.''

I nodded, talking didn't sound like a smart thing right now, and I feared if my mouth opened, the amount of unintelligible jumble that would spill from it would be too much.

By the time we left the office it was around six, Esme went in after us, hugging me on the way, her voice worried and I can't pretend to not notice her hands shaking, she needed to get away from public and for some reason I think Carlisle was just what she needed.

Since neither of us had a car here, Edward had called a taxi, I would have argued about going to his house tonight, if I really didn't want to intrude on Alice and Lauren anymore then I already did, plus, Alice promised to drop me some clothes in later.

''You're being very silent.'' Edward observed after he gave the cab driver the address.

''Silence is safer than sound.'' I said. ''But silence is louder than ever right now.''

''What's your biggest fear?'' I could tell he was more distracting than curious, but I wanted to be distracted.

''I don't know how to explain it,'' I licked my lips, board and wondering. ''People not coming back, not being able to say goodbye to the people I love, but that's such a used fear. On some level, doesn't everyone fear that?''

He nodded. ''In a way, I suppose.'' His shrug was heavy and heartfelt, pressured and scared.

My hand found his knee. ''What do you fear the most?''

He looked down, as if ashamed. ''To not figure out what's wrong with Andrew before it's too late.'' His hands cupped his head and I realized he wasn't ashamed for fearing it, he was ashamed for not fearing it sooner, for not concurring it sooner.

And just to lighten the mood of the day from hell, I added. ''I also don't like cops,'' my smile was only half forced. ''I feel like they think they're better than us and get away with too much.''

He murmured something I didn't quite catch, but I think it was something like ''. . . the reason I knocked you up. . .''

And I smiled because neither of us could ever forget today, but it was a start, and you always had to start somewhere.

 **So the baby's okay!-well, you need to kind of decide your views on that actually. This was a sad chapter, really this is a sad story actually. What did you think of this chapter? I didn't think it was possible to miscarry on one child, but hopefully google didn't lie. Anyway to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who will, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-39, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, April 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''So Andrew,'' Bella asked politely, breaking the tension. ''how do you like the car?''

He looked up, his face coming back down to earth, as if he had been somewhere far away. ''Yes, I love it.'' He shifted in his seat awkwardly. ''I can't wait to drive it.''

''My first car was the truck, I got it when I was seventeen, my dad taught me to drive.'' Her eyes held such memories I knew she cherished, this had to be one of them.

He nodded. ''Okay.''

I was over at the sink, making dinner of microwaved leftovers, and they were both sitting opposite each other at the table. What Bella said next shocked me. ''You know, I can leave if this is too hard for you, I'm here because it's easier for Alice, but I'll be at her house if it's easier for you. I don't mind, honestly.''

She had been here for almost a month now, each night we had shared a bed, though of course clothes stayed on and hands stayed over clothes, because even if she hadn't just miscarried, I wouldn't have done anything.

My heart hurt, but I took a breath and worked through the knot that formed. We hadn't brought up the baby that was no more yet, but I would tonight, because there was this barrier between us, the awkward silence of what there never really was and never would be.

''Why don't you call it your house?'' he asked. ''You live with Alice, right?''

Her eyes looked up to search mine, when they met I smiled and nodded, letting her know maybe telling him was the best thing.

''Someone broke into my house, we don't know who, the whole place was trashed and they kidnapped a baby, left it in there to scare me.'' she paused for a minute. ''The place is a crime scene until next week when it's back into my hands, I'm going to get it cleaned and then sell it, look for a new place, I can't live there again.''

I froze, she hadn't said anything about getting a new place, though I should have assumed, why would you want to go back there?

''No, I don't mind, it's nice having a clean bathroom for once.''

Bella raised her eyebrow at me, questioning. I shook my head and looked away. She made a move to get up but I quickly stopped her. ''Don't move,'' I glanced from the counter to her and back again. ''The microwave is still on.''

She snorted a laugh but stayed at the table. Thankfully. And though she was smiling and there was a slight twinkle in her eye, I could see the cracks.

Of course there would be cracks, and she already had cracks, now, they were magnified. Not that it was anything but bad on her emotions, she looked the same, but you had to really look at her to see her pain. She tried not to think about it, I knew she did. And I would to, especially if I was pregnant. She was trying to not get stressed.

But I had to tell her, it's not like I had much of a choice anyway. You can't keep stalkers from people, the phrase plastered on her wall kept reeling through my mind. 'I will not stop.' Was it Jake? Did he pay someone to say that? Scare her? She didn't need any more stress, especially after Monday, but stress came along with stalkers, and deranged psycho ex-boyfriends and their ex-wives.

After dinner Andrew hobbled upstairs and left us to ourselves, he seemed happier lately, I couldn't pinpoint what it was though, I never could.

''What did he mean when he said he likes a clean bathroom?'' She asked, leading me to the living room after we cleaned up.

''I may or may not have completely cleaned that place from top to bottom when you came over.'' I admitted. ''You did not want to see it before.''

''Okay,'' she said, trying not to laugh. ''What movie did you want to watch?''

''You pick, I probably won't end up watching it anyway.''

''Thanks' for the honesty.'' She said. ''Do you even want to watch one? I don't care; what time is it?''

''Em,'' I checked my watch. ''Half eight.''

''How am I tired? Ugh,'' she clutched her stomach and mouth while she started walking towards the stairs. ''Fuck everything.'' She sprinted upstairs and locked herself in my bathroom, I was right behind her, though I was trapped on the outside as she retched, I sighed. She got sick a lot lately, it was getting worrying.

A minute later the shower turned on and I took off my shirt and pants, leaving on my boxers. I waited for her in bed, though I was nowhere near ready to sleep, she was tired all the time. So I just stared at her until I drifted off to sleep.

The first thing that I noticed was her red rimmed eyes, her eyes were always like this when she came from the shower.

She didn't say anything as she turned off the light and slid in beside me, her side lamp was on, illuminating the room.

''Why do you save your tears for the shower?''

''That's a strange way to ask why I cry in the shower,'' she sunk down lower from her sitting position. ''so no one can hear me.''

''Why does it matter if I hear you or not?''

She bit her lip. ''I don't like crying in front of people. Not when I don't have to.''

''We need to talk about it.''

''About what?''

''You know what.''

''No, there are plenty of things we need to talk about. I'm just asking you which one of the hazardous annoyances that I brought upon your life you want to talk about first?'' She was getting irritated, but she needed to get this out, we both did.

''Like you asked for any of this,'' I growled, pulling her to me. ''or like I even care, it's not annoying, I wish Jacob wasn't obsessed with you, but it doesn't matter.''

She turned her whole body away from me. ''I don't want to talk about it.'' She said, because despite all the things we had to talk about, there was only one that mattered really in the long term, and that was the baby.

I wound my arms around her in comfort, for her and me, my hands rested on her slight bump and my nose landed in her hair. She smelt of strawberries and cinnamon, she was slightly tense but relaxed after a minute, sinking into me.

''Can we talk about everything another time? Not now, just-please, not now.'' She begged. ''None of the heavy tonight, please.''

''Stop saying please, Bella. It's okay if you don't want to talk right now.'' I murmured. She turned around in my arms, her body pressed to mine, her head resting on my chest. She was silent for a moment so I looked down at her flushed face, I relished in how warm and perfect she felt in my arms, but also so small and fragile, like she could break at any moment.

''I'm happy I'm showing.'' She croaked eventually, I could hear the tears in her voice, she cleared her throat and I pulled her closer. ''It makes it feel real, I know I'm in my second trimester now and with each month I feel more confident on the baby's safety but I don't want to get my hopes up.''

My hand was gripping her hip where her tank top had ridden up a bit, my fingers rubbed her stomach. ''Were you showing this much last time?''

She raised her hand to the back of my head lightly, and then hit it. ''I'm bloated and fat,'' she scoffed. ''Your child eats' more than you do, I swear. No I didn't even show at all last time.''

''You do know pregnant woman don't need to eat for two, right? You're only meant to eat more near the end of the pregnancy.''

''Edward?'' she asked, her voice sweeter than it should be.

''Yes.''

''Have you ever been pregnant?''

''Shockingly, no I haven't, surprised?''

''Well then you get no say, at all.'' I could almost see her smile through her words.

''Does this mean I'm going to have to get up at four in the morning to get you chocolate ice-cream?'' I groaned, only half joking.

''No,'' she laughed. ''I like mint.''

I scrunched my nose. ''I have an aversion to mint ice-cream.''

''That's okay, you're not pregnant.'' She tilted her head back slightly so I could see the mirth in her eyes. ''You've seen nothing yet, the cravings haven't kicked in fully.''

''Oh, great!'' Sarcasm leaked from my voice while my eyes rolled.

She laughed for a little while before she became completely silent. ''How did you feel when Andrew's mother was pregnant?''

I stiffened. ''I wasn't there for her pregnancy, for most of it, she never told me, I figured it out one day. I'll tell you about her another time, now's ….not the right time. I was such a stupid kid, I was not old enough to have a child.''

''Is any fifteen year old?'' she questioned. ''Was she . . .your first?''

''What do you think?'' I chuckled.

''I don't know what you were like when you were fifteen, must have been mature though, all the fifteen year old boys in my school would have been laughed at if they even said they lost their virginities.''

''What age were you?'' I asked, slightly curious.

She stiffened slightly, her cheeks filling with a pink colour. ''You don't have to tell me.''

''Eighteen,'' she sighed out quickly. ''I was eighteen.''

''That's not bad, what's wrong?'' I sensed there was more to this then the main subject at hand.

''Drop it,'' She said into my chest. ''Please.''

''Are you alright? I'm getting worried here.'' I chuckled, trying to defuse the situation.

This conversation would have been more awkward given our position of our arms and legs being tangled, but I was too concerned to care. ''I just, don't like thinking about it.'' She winced against me.

''That bad?''

''Worse.''

''Was it . . .Jacob?''

''Yes,'' her voice took a hard edge. ''Why does it matter? Why did we start talking about this?''

''I don't know why we started but I know I'm not going to stop.'' My jaw clenched. ''Did he hurt you?''

''Edward, I don't see why you want to know this.'' I could tell she wanted to move away from me, but trying to get away now would be worse.

''I need to know if he hurt you even more than I already know.'' I couldn't explain it, this need I had to know everything about her, especially the bad things that hurt her.

''Well you know it hurts the first time.'' She was completely red now. ''Oh god kill me now.'' she muttered.

''Not to the point where you wince when you think about it, that just isn't right, Bella.''

''I don't want to have this conversation anymore.''

''Okay,'' I accepted. ''What do you want to talk about?''

''Anything else.'' She breathed. ''I don't like you sometimes. You're annoying.''

''You're only figuring this out now? Really?''

''Unfortunately, too late now, I'm pregnant.''

''Yeah.'' I laughed. ''but it's far from unfortunate.''

''Edward?''

''Yeah?''

''I can't lose another baby.''

Her statement shocked me; I was thrown back a bit, but quickly recovered.

''Bella, you won't.''

''I never wanted to get pregnant again,'' she admitted. ''I didn't want to have it to lose it.''

''You won't,'' I said desperately, trying to console her. ''You're not going to lose a third child, Bella, I promise.''

''You can't promise that.'' She sniffled. ''I just hate I'm doing this to you too.''

''Bella, listen to me closely. This is not your fault, it's no one's fault.''

''I need to blame someone, so I blame him,'' she shrugged. ''I need to blame someone, I don't care if it isn't his fault.''

''It's easier to blame someone, I know.'' I felt her tears on my chest, my heart lurched, it was the first time she expressed real emotion over the baby that never will be. I never was good with crying women, but there was something different about Bella crying rather than other woman. When she cried, her tears meant something to me, they were pure and raw and so real. Her tears broke me more than anything ever has.

''Bella-''

''I'm sorry.'' She said quickly, awkwardly wiping away her tears. ''My tears are the enemy.''

I chuckled. ''I have so many people and things to hate about the world right now, and your tears are not one of them.''

''Okay.'' She sniffled.

''Okay?''

She shrugged. ''How do you always know what to say?'' she looked up at me again, her eyes staring into mine, we were face to face, as close as we've ever been.

''To be fair, sometimes I say completely the wrong thing.''

''Not a lot though.''

''No?''

''No.'' She shook her head, and before I knew it, she pressed her lips to mine.

Her tears mixed with the kiss, before I knew it she rolled onto me and her hands fisted in my hair, trapping my head in place. My hands rested on her hips and for a minute there was no stress-there was nothing. No loss or pain. We didn't have any need or embarrassment, hurt or anger. It was just her and me.

She pulled away slightly to breathe. And then I really looked at her. Bloodshot eyes, red and puffy, leaking less tears now. Her cheeks were tear stained and flushed, from both the crying and the lack of breathing, I was panting, too. There was a tear on the end of her nose, just there, waiting to drop and I don't know why the image of her made me sigh out a laugh, but I just remember doing it.

And then it happened. She sniffled and used the back of her hand as a tissue, because if I was honest, she needed one. And this sight should have grossed me out, but for some reason only one thing could get past my lips, one phrase muttered everyday by millions of people, ''I love you.''

''What?'' she asked, like she hadn't heard me right.

''I love you.''

''No.'' she protested.

''No?'' my eyebrow rose in question but my heart pounded. I hadn't meant to say it, it was too soon. Dread filled me, had I said to too soon? Well it was soon, but I hadn't predicted her to react like this.

She sat up, her hands on my chest, supporting her, she was straddling my waist and it was probably a really bad time for me to realize she wasn't wearing a bra.

She leaned over to the night stand, grabbing something off of it-I realized it was a tissue when she wiped her cheeks then blew her nose as loudly as possible. She threw the tissue behind her then leaned back down onto me.

''Say it again.''

It took me a second to say anything, I just stared at her, curled up on me and I didn't want it to ever not be like this, I wanted to fall asleep with her beside me and wake up the same way, it was way too early for me to be thinking this, I knew that, but that didn't stop the thoughts from invading my mind.

''I love you.''

''Really?''

''I love you Bella, I have never loved another woman like I love you, really.''

Her eyes filled with tears again, but there was a smile there.

''I love you too.''

In a second she was on her back and I was kissing her, me still murmuring 'I love you' and her smiling and saying it back.

''And Edward?''

I hummed in response.

''Don't ever say anything that meaningful to me again when I look so bad.''

 **They finally said their 'I love you's' okay, so I know I'm not the best writer and I'm crappy at conversations and description but I hope you like this chapter anyway. All these chapters lately are sad, aren't they? Anyway, to all those who reviewed and all who will, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, May 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

I had bought Esme a trip to Paris for her and Carlisle, it had been cleared with the hospital and she didn't work. We were throwing her and Alice a joint birthday since Alice's was in only ten days, but we would be going out for her's anyway.

We were on our way over to Esme's, Edward, Andrew and I, the party was meant to be at Edward's house but Esme insisted on having one-she found out about the surprise-at her's. Halfway there Edward finally asked the question he had been waiting to hear the answer to all day. ''What did you get her?''

''Trip to Paris for her and Carlisle,'' I smiled, he nearly broke out in sweat.

''Really? That was thoughtful of you, I got her these earing type things-''

''I put you and Andrew's name on the card.'' I said quickly, putting him out of his misery. ''Breathe Edward.''

He laughed, his hands relaxing on the steering wheel. ''I just didn't know what to get her.''

''I told you what to get her,'' I pointed out. ''Should I just pick the present next time?''

''Maybe,'' he shrugged.

I didn't understand the weight of my words until a moment later, next time, what if there was no next time?

I had to stop thinking like that, I did. It wasn't healthy. ''What are you getting Alice?''

He groaned, his hair flopping into his eyes as he leaned forward in defeat. ''I have to get her something?''

''Your partner on the force? I should think so.''

He muttered something under his breath I chose to ignore. I glanced in the mirror at Andrew, staring out the window with his headphones in. I knew this situation was uncomfortable for him, driving in a car with his father and the woman who was caring his father's child on the way to that woman's mother's party that said mother was also starting to date his granddad.

Oh, god, this situation.

''Pull over.'' I said suddenly, and he didn't even give it a second thought, I stumbled out and lost my breakfast, shouldn't the morning sickness end soon? I have heard horror stories about morning sickness lasting entire pregnancies. I don't know if I could handle that. Not that any of this was _morning_ sickness, I was just sick all day, most days. I was in my fifth month now and had another ultrasound soon.

I've stopped trying to get rid of Edward every time this happened, he was persistent, and so I let him act as my hair tie.

''You better?'' he asked, trying to make piece, or something, but I just glared.

''Hair ties don't talk.'' I groaned. ''It's okay, you don't need to look to guilty every time this happens.''

I stood and he handed me a bottle of water and chewing gum. ''I can at least help.''

''Much appreciated.'' I nodded, making use of my supplies we set off again, we were only five minutes away from Esme's.

Once we were there, I stepped out, smelling the freshly cut grass and seeing nothing but the first tell-tale signs of summer, the already bloomed flowers, greener grass, beating down sun and more then a few bees. I didn't like it, I was more of a winter or autumn girl. I liked the mood of winter, the happiness of Christmas and the beauty of autumn.

I wasn't there as mentally as I should have been, my mind was wondering, searching. I've come to terms with everything that's happened in the past few months, but honestly I was just waiting for something to happen, for Jacob or Nessie to pop out from somewhere and hurt me, haunt me. Well they already haunt me, which brings me back to my main problem.

I need to forget; I just need to breathe through everything and forget it. I couldn't help but smile though when my hand landed on my stomach, feeling the small bump there, it was only small, but _there_ , I couldn't get over it. Carlisle said one day I should just pop and I'll be the size of an elephant-he didn't say that last part, but I knew it to be true. I did think that maybe once I had a bump I would feel more like I was pregnant-minus the sour boobs and morning sickness-but I don't feel that different.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Dinner was just over and I was transfixed on a spot of water that had slipped down the glass and onto the table.

''Bella, are you okay?'' Edward whispered in my ear, sending a happy shiver down my spine.

I stared into his eyes, feeling bad at the worry I found there. I plastered the most convincing smile I could muster up. Hoping he couldn't see the vacancy I held here.

''I'm fine,'' I replied. He gave me a lingering look, seeing right through me. ''We'll talk later.'' I added on, sighing in defeat. Ever since we said 'I love you' that night and reconnected much like the way we did when we first met our emotions seemed to be plastered on our faces for the other to read. Nothing could slip by either of us.

Rose stood up, Emmett a second later, smiling gently and contently. ''Okay, well, we weren't meant to tell anyone today, because this is about Esme mainly, and I didn't want to steel Bella's thunder, but I'm pregnant! We were going to wait but you know how I am at keeping secrets. Plus I'm starting to show.'' I looked in disbelief to her flat stomach-no bump, she didn't even have the fat stage yet.

I was out of my chair even before Esme, I know Rose wasn't the best person to hug, but I didn't care, latching on anyway. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' I demanded.

''I wanted to do it in person,'' she explained as I pulled back from her, beaming. ''Thank you for not touching my stomach by the way.''

I shuddered for effect. ''Yeah, well I've been told it's annoying.'' I said dryly. ''You think this one is a lucky one?''

Her answer was simple. ''I think my baby has as much luck as yours does B.''

With that and a smile she sent me on my way, there were people waiting to congratulate her anyway.

It just put me in thinking mode again. Because I thought Rose had a good enough chance of carrying her baby to term, I mean why should she not? And either she just told me I would too…or she told me she wasn't that confident the baby would make it.

I decided not to spend the next hour thinking about how cruel life is, and instead sit beside Edward, completely aware of the electricity flowing between us.

''Thank you for the gift, Bella, I've always wanted to go to Paris.'' Esme pulled me aside, her smile pained and loving. ''I want to speak to you about something. I haven't told Alice but this isn't something I should have told you both together, I wanted to do it one on one.'' I nodded, I didn't mind if she wanted it to be private. She hesitated, her eyes widened, her breathing sped up and I was afraid she was going to say something that would kill me-like her cancer was back-but no. ''I'm going to be getting breast implants, well, I'm thinking about it, what do you think?''

The fact that she thought to ask my opinion brought tears to my eyes, plus I was relieved she was okay and healthy. ''I think if you want to, go for it, so many people get them, it's your choice, if you feel more comfortable with them, that's up to you.''

''I just, I just don't want to be like the other women who get breast implants,'' her voice flattered and it damn near broke my heart. I understood perfectly, Esme wasn't doing this to get bigger breasts; of course, she was doing this to have them. ''I feel like I'm not me, or like I am, but I'm trapped in this body and I just can't handle it.''

''I didn't know it was affecting you so,'' I frowned. ''You know you could have spoken to me, right?''

''Oh, I know dear, I just don't want to have this surgery and send the wrong message out to kids to do it.'' Her concern was astounding, I held back the tears.

''Esme, if you do this, you wouldn't be showing young people it's okay to get breast implants, you'd be showing cancer survivors it's okay, that once the cancer's gone, it doesn't need to rule your life anymore.''

''Yeah,'' she said, almost wistfully. ''I'll think about it some more.''

''Tell me when you decide,'' I pulled her into my arms. ''Alice and I are here for you, too, you know. Just like all the times you were there for us. Did I ever thank you enough when you took me in? Not at the time, but I should have afterword's, You didn't need all that stress but you took me in anyway, and I love you for it.''

''Oh, honey even if I was on my death bed I would have fought tooth and nail to get custody of you.''

''Thank you.'' I whispered, meaning it more than I ever have before.

''You better go, because there is one hot looking cop waiting for you out there.'' Her eyes were bloodshot but serious, I cracked a smile.

''Yeah, Alice can get impatient.'' I joked, she smiled too. ''Talk to you later, mom.''

''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

I set off then, leaving her and everyone else in my wake. When I slid into the car and Edward closed my door-Andrew was staying with Carlisle tonight-I was silent until he was next to me.

''Is everything okay, Bella?''

''Yes,'' I said. ''actually, I think everything's starting to be okay again.''

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

She had been acting strange since we entered the proximity of Esme's house, and though she seemed better now, her eyes were still vastly empty, I didn't like that look, it brought back too many memories.

Driving wasn't the best time to discuss this; I didn't know what this was, but I knew it had to be discussed anywhere but a car.

We were ten minutes from home, the soft hum of the engine filling the air, when her voice floated over to me, doing things to me that she'll never understand.

Her head was cocked to the side, her lips parted slightly. ''Some days I recoil into myself, it hasn't happened in a year. But, I guess it started after I lost the baby, only it was every day, not just sometimes. I didn't like it, and one day Alice gave me a wake up call. I'm not the only person in this world with problems-dreams, everyone has both of them and both of them come together. I'm sorry; that's my point, I'm sorry.''

''There's nothing to be sorry about; everyone has those day's where you can't focus, where you're not really there.'' I tried to reassure her, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

''I'm such a mess,'' She exhaled. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes,'' I answered quickly, possibly too quickly, she turned to look at me, her lips tugging down and hurt showing in her eyes, I cracked a smile, she was back now; fully. ''Why do you ask?''

''When you looked at me before, you were concerned, and, you looked, almost pained?'' Her tone was questioning, I tensed. ''I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting.''

''You're not,'' I said. ''Maybe we should talk about this in the morning?'' I pulled into my driveway; happy we were both coming home here. Bella made no more mention of moving and neither did I, maybe this was fast, okay, I know this was fast, but I knew Andrew was alright with it, he had warmed to Bella, even to me more too.

Her tone was completely void of emotion, ''Maybe we should talk about this now?''

''If you want.'' I shrugged. ''Let's go in.''

I got out and so did she, not letting me open the door, she was annoyed; I sensed it. Once we were in I went to the kettle, but she stopped me.

''I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but, can we talk about this? I feel like it's important.'' I turned and looked down at her; her cheeks flushed slightly, her teeth biting her lower lip, stained with red lipstick. She was wearing a black dress with ruffles on the front; she thought it hid her bump, because in her word's, she doesn't look pregnant, she looks fat. But to me, the dress highlighted her bump, and it was actually a little bump, even if she thought it made her look fat, it wasn't by much.

It always astounded me just how small she was, she was only this small little thing compared to me, and yet she had this aura about her, she seemed taller, bigger and stronger. I pulled her into my arms, having the scent of her strawberry shampoo hit me.

''I love you.'' I muttered into her hair, her grip on me tightened.

''I love you too, but you're scaring me, Edward, what's wrong?'' I looked into her eyes and felt horrible; she did look scared, of me? No, not of me, of what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath that calmed the burning knot lodged in my chest. ''I'm sorry for scaring you, it's not bad. I just think it's time to tell you, actually I should have told you a while ago, about exactly what happened with Tanya.''

 **I feel evil, you have to wait until Thursday to hear his Tanya story. But it's here now. Are people still reading and liking? What do you think about Bella and Esme's conversation? I know that at five months pregnant most would be showing quite a lot but not all do so I said why not? They don't have to be showing so they aren't much. Anyway, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, May 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched, I gulped, knowing what was about to come. ''Edward, you know you don't have to yet, I know that this was a huge part of your life and you mightn't be ready to deal with it yet-''

I smiled at her uneasily in reassurance, cutting her off mid-sentence. ''Let's sit.'' I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen table, it was a round glass table supported by black, curved shaped metal, there were four places, I sat in one and she sat in the one diagonal to me. The chairs were wicker, once again supported by black metal curved inwards.

I didn't let her hand go, and I was once again reminded of how small and fragile she seemed, but then there was that burning fire within her that made her seem so much bigger. You had to really know and look at her to see the side that I knew, the side that was strong and positive, but also the part that let her show how scared of the world she was.

I took a deep breath that sent a fiery pain down my throat, my hand having a spasm attack and squeezing her's. ''Of course it's going to be hard to tell you this, but you told me about Jacob and that was worse, it was.'' I exhaled when it looked like she might protest. This conversation had been building up in me for a while, and what I had just said was true, what happened to her was nothing compared to what happened to me, it was just the guilt that got to me. ''That came out wrong, but really, it's just-my past haunts me, but yours is still going, you know?'' My eyes pleaded for her to understand, she smiled at me and I realized how stupid I was being; I was overthinking things, I just had to calm down.

''Yes, but I think you're just rambling.'' She pointed out, I sighed gratefully, of course she understood. ''plus, it doesn't matter if what happened to me was worse or better then what happened with Tanya, they both affected us, so they're both important. I don't care if you tell me or not, Edward.''

''I care.'' I muttered, more like admitted. ''I had just turned fifteen, Tanya was nineteen. When you think about it, it's the same difference between me and you, but when you're a teenager it's so much more.'' My words didn't seem to affect her, but they affected me, when I thought back, I didn't even know what I was thinking back then, but I'm pretty sure I let the hormones lead me.

''Tanya had graduated high school at sixteen, then went to College and studied history and art, she came back two and a half years later as a substitute. That's when we met.'' I felt my face heat up, not from the memory of her, but of what Bella might think of me.

''I was not expecting that.'' She admitted, blushing. ''She was your teacher?'' She asked, voice lower than normal.

''Substitute,'' I corrected, as if that made it better. ''For almost a year while our art teacher was recovering from cancer. I was kind of a weird kid. I didn't go out; I stayed at home and read. I did have some friends, these two guys who dropped me when they found out about Andrew. But that doesn't matter. I remember the first day things got weird. I'm horrible at art, believe me. I was failing really badly so one day I stayed back. I asked her what I could do to get better. She gave me a piece of paper and told me to write down six things that have ever affected me greatly in my life. It took me a minute but I wrote down, fighting, my brother, books, music, silence and my parents.'' I ticked them off on my hand as I said them, lowering my arm when I was done; I looked up as she spoke, her voice soft and inviting, I seemed to gravitate towards her.

''Fighting?'' she questioned, her eyes sad. ''Is fighting a good or a bad thing?''

''What do you mean?'' her eyes stayed gentle as she gazed at me, and I think she already knew the answer.

''As in, did fighting affect you badly, did someone fight with you, did someone you know fight, or, did you like fighting?''

''My parent's fought constantly, Elizabeth, my mother, cheated on dad and he found out, they were trying to work through it but never could, never trusted each other.'' I explained, my mind going back to the day's when I couldn't sleep from the sound of their shouts, and going downstairs to find Emmett watching TV, and we would watch anything that was on that late just loud enough to not hear anything, and we never spoke about it.

''That's horrible,'' She said sympathetically. ''My parent's split up so I never knew them together, but if they were together, I wouldn't have liked to see it.'' I smiled, liking how she spoke about herself to help me forget, and it worked, a bit.

I continued, ''She looked at the list and then looked up at me again. She just said one thing that got to me. She thought she had me pinned, which in all fairness; she did. I think she said something like. _'Your parents fight and you don't talk about it to your brother, but you want to. Instead you go off into your own world filled with books and music.'_ I was so scared she guessed it right that I ran from the room.'' I confessed.

''Jesus, she shouldn't have made you so uncomfortable that you had to run.'' I laughed at her, she looked angry, though maybe, jealous? I grinned at the thought that Tanya made her jealous, there was no compression.

''Over the next week I couldn't stop thinking about her, not in a romantic way, I never even considered that possibility. At first I didn't think about her like that, but I couldn't stop the thoughts. I was just blown by how she knew me from a list of things. It was bazaar, but I think I feared she would tell someone and the word would get out. I remember that day though. We were meant to draw a plant.'' I chuckled at the memory of my stick plant. ''She came over to me and drew a line across the middle of the page, splitting the plant into two, saying 'the top half is books and music, it's what you feel when you read and listen, sing. The bottom half, it's what you feel when you think and hear your parents fighting, it's when you want to speak to someone about it.' And honestly, that plant looked half decent.'' I shrugged, but then hesitated.

''Her method worked, did she stick in your mind then?'' Bella edged me on, I smiled at her sadly.

''No, it wasn't until two weeks later when it started. I had gotten better but was still failing. It was last class of the day and she gave me detention for not getting my work done in time. I was staying back an hour after school. She kept giving me detention, I didn't mind at first, it's not like I had much to do, but after three weeks I asked her why she kept picking at the small things I did and holding me back. She got teary, I didn't know what to do, and then she said she was sorry and then, trust me, I was not expecting it when she kissed me. But you know, I was fifteen, horny, it was my first kiss and you know, she was pretty, I didn't really have a type.'' I added on, staring at her, because I really didn't have a type, but I loved her, and I did not love Tanya, that's what mattered.

I stopped for a minute to see how she would take that; she was silent, staring off into space. My eyes flashed down to her stomach, from this angle the bump was visibly bigger, but I couldn't wait for one, I think if she lost the baby it would kill us both. I wasn't scared to have another baby, I did it when I was fifteen, I could do it again.

But I had to not think about that right now, instead, I had to get back to telling her about Tanya, and why exactly she isn't in Andrew's life. My one regret in life.

''It was two weeks after that night that it happened, I slept with her and you know, things went on for about five more months. When she called it off, everything seemed wrong, I cared about her, but I don't know…I realized after we stopped seeing each other it was for the best, it's not like we could ever be anything more. After a while though, I noticed her bump, I confronted her and she tried to deny it at first, saying Andrew wasn't mine. But I cracked her. I kept it silent until she was eight months pregnant. When I broke and told my family I got a girl pregnant. Dad was shocked, but accepted it, later giving me a talk on sex, which he thought I didn't need yet. Then, in fear, gave Emmett the talk, and scared the hell out of him.''

''What age was Emmett back then?'' She smiled, probably at the thought of the giant she knew today as a small child.

''Ten, while the concept of sex creeped him out, I remember him congratulating me. I felt so bad for the poor kid; I should have spoken to him about them fighting. But whenever I mentioned it he ran away, I think it was the guilt that got to me more then not speaking to him about it.'' I said guiltily. ''Mom, if she deserves that name, went crazy.'' I laughed at memory, even if her crazy memory was followed of one of her leaving us forever.

''You don't speak about your mother much.'' She pointed out, I sighed internally; when a parent abandons you it's hard to think about them. I didn't say that aloud though, instead, I just continued with the story of Elizabeth going crazy.

''I remember her screaming at me about tearing the family apart, how I was so irresponsible, how I shouldn't get attached to the baby because she wouldn't let me even see it; I regret not speaking for myself. After an hour of her nagging on who the mother was, I caved and told them all. She was disgusted and ran upstairs, saying how I was dragging the good Cullen name through the mud. Dad,'' I shook my head. ''I just remember him hugging me, I was crying, and he just pulled away and picked up the phone, I put it together later he had called the school and reported Tanya.'' He was crying to but held his head high. He assured me everything was going to be okay, even when Elizabeth trudged downstairs with her bags packed.

''God, that must have been horrible, how did you handle it?'' She wondered, looking like she knew it would get worse.

''It was, I'll always remember that night, it was the last time any of us saw mom, she ran, embarrassed by my actions, but she had a man waiting for her. They arrested Tanya, but didn't have much proof, since I refused to talk to them, until Andrew was born and a DNA test was done. And about an hour after she gave birth, I was officially a dad. And the next day, she was arrested for statutory rape. Carlisle hired the best lawyers, who convinced the judge that though I was only fifteen, I could handle it, and dad would help. After a while I got full custody. Around the same time Tanya was sent down, I was crushed with guilt, I mean, it wasn't her fault, I slept with her the same as she slept with me, it wasn't just her. But then, a week later, we got the news she had killed herself.'' I sucked in a breath. Bella's hand squeezed mine slightly; I loved how she knew when I needed support most.

''I'm so sorry.'' She murmured, her face exposing genuine sadness over the situation.

''Don't be. I guess, I knew then Tanya and I, we were never anything but a dent in each other's lives, noting and everything permanent. She'll always be the mother of Andrew, but I'll never love her. Which sounds horrible. It does, especially since I basically killed her. But do you want to know the worst part?''

''What?'' her answer was only a gentle whisper, barely audible.

''Even knowing that she would kill herself, knowing my mom would leave and we would have to move because the boy who no one knew suddenly became the boy who had a child with his teacher, even knowing all of that, all the pain Tanya went though, going to jail and losing her baby, dad, losing his wife, I'd do it all again to get Andrew.'' I had never told anyone that before, I never had someone who I was comfortable with enough to tell it to.

''That doesn't make you a bad person, Edward, it makes you a dad who would do anything for his child, and I know what that feels like. Most people would do _anything_ for the ones they love.'' Her brown eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

''I love you.'' I reminded her.

''I love you too.'' She said, and then frowned, her eyebrow's crinkling slightly.

''What's with the frown?'' I asked.

''It's noting.'' She dismissed.

''Bella?''

''It's just-Have you ever had a dream you thought was so impossible, but in your head for a moment you maybe thought you could do it?'' Her eyes filled with hope.

''Yeah,'' I said. ''Stupid ones that were so beyond my reach, it's not even funny.'' I nodded.

''Yeah, it's just-I've always dreamed of writing a book-and you know I've tried, believe me, it just never works, I gave up eventually.'' She shrugged it off like it was nothing, but I could see the hope in her eyes; it sizzled and blended and crushed. She wanted it to happen.

''You shouldn't give up on that dream, it would happen.'' I pointed out. ''I never knew you liked writing.''

''I don't tell a lot of people.'' She laughed. ''I deem you worthy.''

I rolled my eyes. ''It's good I'm worthy, why'd you give up?''

''Life,'' she answered simply. ''It got in the way and I just didn't feel like writing anymore, plus, I don't know, I don't want to write something that doesn't matter, what's the point of having a book with no purpose?''

''If you ever published a book, would it matter to you?'' I asked simply.

''Well yes, I'd feel like I would have left something on this world even after I'd die, even if no one read it.''

''I'd read it,'' I promised. ''Plus, I think by leaving the next generation on this earth, we leave something after we die.''

''I wouldn't let you read it, and yeah, I suppose we all leave something after we die, not something published on pages or filmed in a movie or a TV show. What was your dream?'' Her eyes turned on me, haunting and deep.

''I wanted to ah-open a hotel, buy an old one.'' I had never told anyone that before, no one knew it used to be my dream; until I realized some dreams were meant to be dreamed, and some were meant to be done, this was a dream of nothing, it was distend for failure before I dreamed it.

''That's not crazy, I thought you wanted to be an astronaut or something-which isn't actually impossible.''

''Yeah well you haven't heard why yet.'' I smiled uncomfortably.

''Tell me then, it's probably not that stupid.''

''No, it's just-I had never heard of a proper hotel for homeless people, you know? A hotel hostel, the first step was to become a millionaire, then to do it, but I gave up when I decided to become a cop; I had Andrew and plus, I just-the dream was beyond me.'' Also, it would probably cause more problems then it would solve.

''Aw, oh my god, Edward, that is so nice, I mean, how many people dream of opening a hostel?''

''A few I'd say, a lot of people get involved with these things. But it was stupid, like aiming to fall in love as a teenager.''

''That's not stupid, Edward, lots of teenagers fall in love forever.''

''Not really though.''

''I wish we were teenagers, just so I could prove you wrong.''

''We'd have to fall in love as teenagers and then be in love forever for you to prove me wrong.''

''Okay,'' she agreed.

''Bella, that wasn't what was on your mind, was it?''

''Damn it,'' she cursed. ''How do you know me so well?'' I'm sure her question was rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

''It's a gift.'' I fluttered my eyelashes and laughed.

''Is it weird only one question is stuck in my head right now?'' She asked. ''I might as well tell you, you're going to get it out of me eventually.''

''What was it?'' I smiled, hoping she should know she could tell me anything.

''Do you have a thing for teachers or something?''

Her question was so random I burst into laughter, and then looked at her slightly annoyed face, because it was apparently a serious question, but the bubbling laughs kept escaping, and looking at her didn't help either.

She always knew what to say to distract me, to make everything better.

It made me love her that little bit more.

 **Okay so what did we think of this chapter? or his past? Do people still like this story? Anyway, to all who reviewed and all who will, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''Bella, this will be fun.'' Rose snarled in my ear, I held the phone away slightly.

''I'm pregnant, Rose. Hey-you are too.''

I could almost hear her eye roll through the phone. ''I'm not going to drink anything containing alcohol, and neither are you, we're the drivers.'' She sung. ''Everyone else will be drinking, apart from Emmett, if I can't drink, neither can he.'' She laughed. ''I haven't seen you nearly enough lately and it's Alice's birthday, end of discussion, you're going.''

''It's her birthday in two days.'' I pointed out, like it mattered. ''On Sunday.''

''Yes, but she said she and Jasper have plans then.'' She chuckled. ''And she doesn't exactly want people crashing _that_ party-''

''And I didn't exactly need that image seared into my brain.'' I shuddered. ''Okay, Edward and I will be there, happy?''

''Meh, apart from the morning sickness, I'm excellent.''

''Great.'' I muttered and then hung up, because just the thought of Rose's morning sickness at night was spurring mine on, even if it had almost gone now.

Edward walked in, his smile hopeful. ''We're going.'' I said dryly, which caused him to pout.

''Damn Rose.''

''Agreed.''

Now, on other years, I would have happily gone, but other years I didn't have a nice boyfriend I wanted to spend the night with; and it wasn't that often when Andrew wasn't home, so we planned to make use of the time.

And Rose would be here to pick us up in half an hour for Alice's birthday, so my plans had been crushed.

''Do we really have to go?'' he asked. ''Alice will have more birthdays, one's where Rose isn't there; pregnant and moody.''

I glared. ''What?''

His eyes took an understanding. ''You're not moody, just her.''

''Sure,'' I muttered, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a black dress. ''talk about one pregnant woman, talk about another.''

He chuckled. ''Bella, I didn't call you moody.''

''I know.'' I whispered.

''Then why won't you speak over a whisper?''

''Because I'll probably cry.'' I sniffled. ''Do not come over here, I am not having hormone problems. Just get dressed.''

He scratched the back of his shaking head, then shrugged and left the room.

I peeled off my work clothes and slipped on the dress. A black thing that stretched, because I wasn't getting any skinnier.

I had just put on my eye shadow and topped up my mascara when I remembered most of my makeup was downstairs in my bag. I trekked down the stairs, my legs seeming to fail me and become weak. I held onto the banister and made it to the kitchen unharmed. I didn't feel too great but I shrugged the feeling off. I was not looking forward to going out all night-and not even being able to drink-so I decided to make tea, mainly because I wasn't allowed coffee, plus the smell made me sicker than ever, so tea was all the caffeine I was getting.

I walked over to the table which hosted a pile of my student's copies I had taken up today; ''Aw, crap.'' I muttered when I noticed some water spilled on them, someone had knocked over a glass.

There were so many copies I brought them over to the kitchen counter in a few piles, and I was on my last one, when I the top one caught my eye.

It was the writing that caught my eye, I had five copies in one arm, and a glass in the other when I started reading the cover. But it wasn't until I read the name on it that I dropped the glass, shattering it into a million pieces, and all the copies but Andrew's.

''Bella, you okay?'' Edward called. I was silent, gripping the A4 red copy in my hands. How could someone say that? How could someone be so cruel?

I didn't hear Edward come downstairs until he was right there in front of me, his eyebrow raised at my stance.

''What happened?''

''I dropped a glass.'' I choked out. This shouldn't have affected me so, I cared about Andrew; I did. He was a sweet child and was nice to me, usually; when he spoke to me, but this made some sense as to why he seemed so stressed all the time.

''I guessed that-hey, what's wrong?''

''English essay,'' I blurted out.

''What?''

''I collected the copies to correct the English essays.''

He nodded. ''That's …good, I guess.''

''Look at Andrew's copy.'' I thrust it in his direction; my arm jerked it at him, its movement's uncontrollable.

I watched his face change from confusion to anger in a split second. Reading all the messages left for Andrew by someone-I didn't recognize the handwriting.

''Do you, do you know who wrote this?'' he asked shakily.

I shook my head, but he was to transfixed with the object in his hands to look up, I managed a weak, ''No.''

I stepped over the shattered glass and grabbed his hand. ''Come with me.''

I pulled him along and he followed easily. I strode upstairs-not even thinking about the dreaded steps. I then paused outside Andrew's room. ''This makes me seem mean, and tell me if I'm overstepping my mark, but you should check his other books.''

His eyes widened slightly, not having considered it. Thankfully Andrew wasn't here, this time he dragged me into the room, not saying anything. I was silent too as I trailed behind him. His grip on my hand didn't flatter until he got to Andrew's bed and sat, pulling me with him, and took his bag and opened it.

He seemed to hesitant to look, so I pulled out the first book, once again covered in writing-hurtful words no one should have to hear. One by one we pulled them out, every single book and copy was obscured by the permanent marker; leaving its mark on probably more than just the copy.

''Who would do this?''

''I don't know.'' I answered honestly. ''I'll go through the handwriting on all of the copies I have, see if any of them match.'' I suggested.

He nodded. ''Thank you,'' He whispered. ''What do I do about it?''

''The school's no good, principal is a creep, he doesn't care. I just, Edward, have you ever considered the possibility that-that what's been written is right?''

His head snapped up angrily. ''What are you saying-''

''No,'' I said quickly. ''I'm not calling Andrew any of those names, I meant, have you considered the possibility he might be gay?''

He frowned. ''No,'' he said slowly. ''It's not something you think about, is it?''

''You know how distant he's been lately? What if it's because of this? And what if, he's reacting so badly because it's true? I'm just putting it out there, he didn't get punched for no reason, and by the sounds of it, we both know someone stamped on his leg so hard it snapped-what if it's not just bullies-maybe hate?''

My word's seemed to sink into him, this time when he looked up, his eyes held understanding, laced with shear panic. ''Bella, what do I do?''

''Find out if he is first, or maybe if he knows who wrote on is copy, definitely find out who broke his leg. This isn't right. It's making me just, sick.'' I frowned and put a hand on my stomach, resisting the urge to throw up. My mind was starting to spin again, this was not going to end well.

''Don't stress,'' he pulled me into a hug. ''You don't need to stress, call Rose, tell her we can't go out, tell her why if you have to, I'll ring Carlisle, ask him to bring Andrew home, we all need to talk.''

I didn't know if I was included in the 'all' but I didn't care, it didn't matter, either way; this needed to be death with. And when I called Rose to tell her we couldn't go, I was happy we didn't have to, but horrified because of the reason why we weren't. Which I didn't tell her, afraid she would blab to Emmett, who in turn would scare the answer out of someone and probably beat up some kid, or the entire school.

I told her there was an emergency but everyone was okay, and Edward rang Carlisle, saying he would explain later but to bring Andrew home now.

Until he arrived, I walked over to Edward and sat sideways' on his lap to calm him down, his breaths were coming out in shallow bursts and he needed to calm.

We only moved when Andrew came home; this would be a long painful night.

 **I am really sorry I couldn't update last week-family matters-but I'm here now-what do you think about Andrew's copies? Anyway, please review! Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

When you start to question why your son doesn't trust you; you're really questioning everything.

Up until last year we had a good relationship, I thought we did. I hadn't realized it was this bad, I hadn't seen the signs. I was a police officer who was so blind to his own son's problems.

''Maybe I should quit my job,'' I said, but I knew I never would, especially since Bella was still in danger and the fact that I loved my job too much. ''I'm not very observant.''

''Edward, the past few months have been so hectic; it's not bad; no one noticed.'' She mused.

''But no matter what happened I should have been more observant.'' How had this spiralled so out of control? And how had I not noticed before?

''Stop blaming yourself, accept it, Edward, the only person in this world who knew something was wrong was Andrew, and I don't think he wanted anyone to know.'' She said softly, her hand rubbing up and down my arm, calming.

''But what I'm wondering is if he didn't want anyone to know why couldn't he tell me? I'm not just _anyone,_ we used to be so close.'' My voice turned around and formed a hard edge on it.

''You're still close, Edward, just not like you used to be.'' She said soothingly, her voice cracked at the end, making me look at her and once again scalding myself; I had been so focused on Andrew I hadn't even noticed Bella.

I know I had good reason to be thinking of Andrew right now-very good reason-but I had to juggle, notice not only when Andrew was hurting, but Bella too. Now that I really looked at her, the signs were so painfully obvious. Her bottom lip was swollen slightly from her biting it; her eyes were bloodshot and brimming with tears.

''What's wrong?'' Her breathing hitched for a moment and a tear escaped, she worked fast to wipe it away but I beat her to it, my thumb stopping its trail. ''Please stop stressing.''

''I'm just wondering how no one noticed? I didn't, nor you or Carlisle did. He hid it well, but I just feel if whoever did this was in the school that I should have seen them-I see Andrew in school a lot-we pass each other in the hall. But he's usually alone, and that's what I would have worried about, that he didn't have any social interaction and here we were, completely oblivious to the fact he was having more social interactions then we thought, but the wrong kind.''

''I'm touched that you care so much,'' I admitted. ''Bella, please don't stress, I'm so worried about you, the baby and Andrew, just don't let this get to you.'' I pleaded. It seemed like this was affecting her too much, not that she didn't have a right to be affected by this, but it was too much stress for her when she needed to be relaxed.

''Don't you dare worry about us,'' She whispered, hand on stomach. ''Worry about Andrew because the baby and I are just fine, Andrew needs _you_ right now. When they get here I'll leave the room, because the last thing a teenage boy needs during this time is his dad's knocked up girlfriend there.''

''Thank you for understanding,'' I whispered. ''It's not that I don't want you there, this is just a conversation I'd better have with him alone.''

''I understand,'' She said just as I heard them come in the door. ''I'm here for you.'' Bella squeezed my hand and stood. She went downstairs as fast as she could-but that wasn't very fast since she was being careful lately.

''Andrew, Edward's waiting for you upstairs, Carlisle let's go into the kitchen and talk.'' I head Bella say quietly.

I knew they must have been confused; but so was I. I'm not saying he is gay, but if so, why couldn't he tell me? In any case. I know one thing. He's being physically and mentally bullied-called offensive names on paper-probably to his face and I now know for certain that the broken leg was no accident. He could have told me that, confided in me.

I can hear him as he sluggishly drags himself upstairs, then I see how panicked he is when he realizes I'm in his room.

''What are you doing here?''

''I think a better question would be why someone's saying these things to you and why you didn't tell anyone.''

He slumps against his door, his hair falling into his face with his eyes clamped shut. He doesn't look too good, perspiration breaking out on his forehead with his skin a deathly sticky pale.

Then his eyes snap up to meat mine.

And I knew.

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

I raked a hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face. It felt like there was something lodged in my throat and pain radiated from there all the way down to my chest, burning and making me panic. It was hard to breathe so I sat down, Carlisle stayed standing.

''What's happening Bella, the call was so cryptic I was worrying.''

I sighed. ''I collected my classes copy's, I saw Andrews when I came downstairs. There was a lot of…horrible comments written on it, about him.'' I paused, a hand automatically going down to rub my stomach.

''Like what?'' Carlisle's eyes were wide and his fists tight. He was angry-I didn't blame him but I didn't want thing to spiral out of control.

''You really don't want to know, trust me.''

''Bella, I can handle it.''

I stared into his blue eyes, knowing he couldn't-but also knowing there's no way he'll let it go. ''The copy's upstairs with Edward, we found his other books and similar things were scribbled everywhere.'' I stopped, biting my lip. Both for hesitance and because I thought something was wrong with me; my vision was becoming more blurred by the minute. ''Things like, gay and queer and that he likes things. There were worse ones, vulgar. The poor boy, Carlisle, he's been going through so much alone.''

I thought I was masking my weakness well, but Carlisle seemed to notice. My voice must have turned dreamy, tired. Or just out of this world, that's how I felt. In a moment he was in front of me, his hands shaking my arms and lightly tapping my cheek. ''Bella, stay with me, Bella?''

''I'm fine.'' I shrugged, murmuring. I tried to stand, but black spots appeared in my line of vision and my knees gave out. Carlisle caught me, I think. It's hard to really know when you've passed out.

I do remember how cold I was-I couldn't stop violently shivering.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

''Why couldn't you tell me? Andrew, you know I love you no matter what?''

His eyes began to water though he tried to hold back the tears. His voice trembled. ''I didn't want anyone to know.''

I stood from the bed. ''I don't mind, Andrew it doesn't matter that you're g-''

''Don't say it.'' He clamped his eyes shut. ''please don't.''

''Andrew, there's nothing to be ashamed of.''

''You don't understand. Can we not talk about this?''

''No, we haven't spoken about it and we need to; I'm not ignoring your problems anymore, sit with me.'' I nod towards the bed where he slumps over and trudges to. I follow his lead but once we're sitting he doesn't look at me. Just down, it takes me a while to realize he's looking at all his books and copies. Literally all of them. Someone must have stolen his bag and broken into his locker.

''Now, why didn't you tell me? The real reason this time.''

Andrew shrugged. ''Then it would be real.''

''You don't want it to be?''

''I just want to be normal.'' My heart beats and breaks, it's scarring to hear your child say that and sound so broken and venerable.

''You are normal,'' I instantly try to re-assure him. ''who you like doesn't decide on what side of the normality scale you're on.'' I say softly.

Carlisle's voice travels up to us, ''Edward, Bella and I are going to Starbucks for a while, call me when you're done.''

''I will.'' I holler back at him.

I found it odd Bella didn't say goodbye, but she must have wanted to give us our space.

''I'm not normal.'' He shook his head.

''You are-''

''I'm a freak!'' The words seemed to explode from him. ''Dad, don't you get it? I'm a weird creep who lost all my friends the second I realized what I was.''

''Andrew, it's perfectly normal-''

''No it isn't,'' he shook his head violently. ''All humans are the same, right? Built the same programmed the same. But why in the hell are we all so _different_? By all rights we should act the same and look the exact same. But we don't we're all different and no one likes different.''

''Andrew, different _is not_ bad. Everyone is different because we're programmed to think differently. Alright. And everyone has the good and the bad in them. There are people like us, who are mainly good but still have that bad, but we mask it, push it away because we don't need it to live. But there are people like the guys who broke your leg, who punched you and who write all that crap. They're not all bad of course; but right now they are, Andrew. Please. Who did it?''

His eyes shimmer with pain and hope and I know it's becoming too much. ''I don't know.'' His voice almost cracks and he looks back down.

''Despite what you think I'm not going to arrest them or anything-''

''I'm not telling you, dad.''

I know he's just calling me dad to try and let me drop it; for now I suppose I will, but in no way is this over and if something-anything happens again. He'll have to tell me. First thing Monday I will talk to the school's principal because this needs to stop.

''Do you want to move schools again?'' I honestly don't think it would help-but if he wanted to he could.

''Running won't help.'' He sighed. ''Plus my leg's still week.''

I smiled slightly, the corner of my lips tugging up. ''It's okay to be gay, Andrew.''

His voice is so low when he speaks it scares me, he sounds too venerable. ''So, you really don't care?''

''It doesn't matter to me, when I think of you I think of the boy I raised, not your sexuality.''

He winced. ''Please don't ever say that word in my presence again.''

''What, sex?'' I smirked, laughing when he once again became uncomfortable. He was like that when I gave him 'the talk' too. A realization hit me suddenly and I find myself going pale. ''You do know that you should use protection. Not to prevent pregnancy but you know-''

His piercing laugh cut me off. ''You're one to talk, god dad have you ever even heard of a condom?''

It was my turn to look away uneasily. Something about my sixteen year old using language like that was unnerving-even if I knew I already had a child when I was his age. I'm finding new respect for Carlisle.

He looked back at me for a moment. ''Could you tell me about my mother?'' the second the words left his mouth he looked back down.

I hesitated all movements. He did deserve to know, I guess I just wasn't ready to tell him. But I did, I had to. ''Tanya Denali; she was nineteen and my yearlong substitute art teacher. I was horrible at art and she was helping me to up my grade. But things got complicated and of course we had to keep our relationship a secret. After a few months she ended it without explanation. I noticed she was pregnant not long after and she eventually confirmed you were mine. I told my parents and my mother went crazy and ranted about how I-she just wasn't happy.'' I thought twice about saying 'disgraced the good Cullen name,' it could be taken the wrong way. ''Dad was fine about it really, a bit shocked but he took it in stride. He told me it would all work out then reported your mother to the school.'' This is where it got uncomfortable, at my pause, he spoke.

''What happened then?''

''She was charged with statutory rape. I mean I did protest quite a bit that I was willing but no one listened, a lot of people said I was a 'victim', but I didn't feel victimized. You were only five day's old when she killed herself in her holding cell. She didn't leave a note but her life was ruined, she wouldn't be able to work as a teacher ever again, she was labelled and judged. And she wouldn't see her baby until he was five if she was lucky. If I hadn't told my parents she would still be here with you and you'd have a mother. I am sorry for that.''

Silent tears were trailing down his face. ''If you hadn't told your parents I'd have a mother,'' he said it in a monotone, and I brace myself because I think he's angry at me. ''But then I wouldn't have a father, would I? If no one could have known, I wouldn't have known you or Emmett or grandad or Bella.''

''It was kind of a loose, loose situation for you.'' I say sadly, I had thought about this many times over the years. And I knew Carlisle was sorry for pressing charges against Tanya. I was angry at him for a while, but I got to see Andrew which I couldn't have if Tanya were alive. The guilt tore me up inside, I didn't want her dead.

''I don't think I've lost.'' He disagreed. ''Go call Grandad or Bella, they can come home now.''

I nodded. ''Okay, but you're staying here tonight?''

''Yes.'' He nodded.

I nodded and talked to the hall to call them back. I tried Bella but got no reply, trying not to panic because she probably just didn't hear it, I called Carlisle.

''Son, are you both done now?''

''Yeah you guys can come back now.''

He sighed. ''Grab Andrew and come to the hospital, everything's okay I swear, but Bella fainted. I'll explain when you get here.''

''But what? Dad, what happened?''

''Nothing, she'll be fine, just get here soon, she's refusing an ultrasound without you.''

I nearly dropped the phone, Andrew came out behind me. ''Dad what's wrong?''

''Bella fainted, Carlisle's with her at the hospital but he said she's okay.''

He quickly turned and began running down stairs. ''What about the baby?''

One look at me and he knew; Carlisle hadn't mentioned if the baby was okay or not, and I knew he did so on purpose because he didn't know either. And Bella may have been okay, but...

I couldn't even finish the thought. I just ran after Andrew and drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

 **Are people still reading this? I have some bad news-updates will have to be reduced to one update a week, every Monday, I am sorry but it's for the best until I can write more and catch up on updates. Anyway, please review1 Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-28, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''Carlisle what happened?''

''I'm fine.'' I answered Edward, my eyes popping open to see him and Andrew, red faced and worried; looking as if they both just ran from a burning building or had a near death experience.

''I didn't want to interrupt your talk so I just said we were going to coffee but drove her here, she woke up in the car but I wasn't going to chance it. Which was right since she didn't even make it to the doors before collapsing on my again. I knew you'd call when you were done. I didn't want you to have to choose between having an important conversation with your son and being with Bella.'' Carlisle answered calmly. ''Now you're here she'll have the ultrasound. The blood tests should be back soon but I don't think anything's wrong.''

''You can't just choose for me, what if somethings wrong with the baby? Don't you think I should have been here?''

''Edward, it's okay,'' I said weekly. ''I'm fine and I'm sure he is too.''

He finally looked to me, all worry and anger falling off his face before he came over and took my hand. He pulled over a chair and sat beside where I lay. ''You need to stop with this 'he' business until we know.''

''But I know.'' I said in a fake hurt voice. ''It's a boy in there.''

''You can't possibly know.'' He disagreed. ''It's not possible.''

''I do and it is.'' He put a hand on my stomach, beside mine. ''He's a boy.''

''You know Edward, your mother was so sure you were going to be a girl she painted the nursery pink and bought a crap load of girl clothes, dresses and frills. That's why you don't have many baby pictures; we didn't think you'd want to remember the pink marshmallow dresses. ''

I laughed at Edward's horrified face; he turned to glare at me. ''That just proves you can't know.''

I didn't say anything, but the smile was never wiped off my face. He was a boy, I knew it.

''Bella, I'm ah, I'm sorry.'' Andrew was looking down, standing beside Carlisle but hanging back a little.

''Oh, god this isn't your fault, Andrew I probably just needed to eat.'' I rushed out. ''It's no one's fault.''

Doctor Fisher came back then, she was a young woman with curly red hair; she never stopped smiling. She was my official doctor for when I gave birth, I had met her a few times and felt committed to her; but something about her unnerved me. ''So Isabella, we have your test results back,'' She stopped speaking and glanced at the three men in the room.

''Oh, they can be here if they want to, I don't mind.''

''Alright.'' She nodded. ''all results looked normal apart from your blood pressure. It was very high and we are afraid if it doesn't go down we may have to worry about preeclampsia. No stress and we all knew this would be a high risk pregnancy and I suggest you go on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy to prevent early labor or problems with either you or the baby.''

''So I can't work?'' I took a breath.

''No, I'm afraid just the minimal amount of movement for you.'' She was still smiling. Suddenly, I wanted to punch the smile right off her face.

''But to get to work I drive there, then walk to class and I can sit for the whole day, even lunch and then I just need to walk back to my car, that's not too much work.''

She frowned, and for some reason that made me feel better. ''I highly recommend no work, no stress, minimal movement. It's best, it's safer.''

''But, I-''

''Bella,'' Edward whispered. ''For the baby.''

''Fine,'' I sniffled, clamping my mouth shut. ''Can we do the ultrasound now?''

''Of course.'' The stupid smile was back now. The machine was right beside me so she turned it on. ''Alright, this will be cold.''

They always tell you it will be cold but you can't stop the flinch from the feeling. I hated that gel. ''Did you want to know the gender?''

I glanced at Edward, who nodded while shrugging, so helpful. ''I think so yes.'' I threw him a glare.

''Alright, let's see if baby's co-operating.'' She moved the wand around on my stomach, looking. ''No, sorry, leg's in the way.''

I didn't really care, instead I just looked at the screen where there was a little baby shaped thing that actually might pass for a baby; unlike how he used to look.

''What's that?'' Carlisle questioned, pointing around to where the baby's arm was.

''That would be the arm.'' Dr Fisher nodded, squinting. ''Wait, I see what you mean.''

''What is it? Is something wrong?'' My heart nearly jumped out my throat and I left little half-moon shaped marks in Edward's hand.

''No, hear this.'' She flicked some switch and the baby's heartbeat reached our ears, sounding the exact same as the last time we had heard it.

''What is it?'' Edward asked, looking as confused as I felt.

''You see that there under the baby's arm?''

''Em, yes?''

''That's another arm.''

Oh god oh god oh god.

''What so like, the baby has three arms?''

Edward's comment might have made me laugh, if I didn't feel so sick again. It can't be happening. This can't be happening. ''But they said, I was told I miscarried one.''

''What!?'' Edward's voice raised in alarm. ''Twins?''

Dr Fisher nodded her smile even brighter now. ''Yes, this little one here at the back has been hiding for months, still is really. And here, listen.'' She turned away from us and fiddled with the machine. The heartbeat changed only a little but we could hear how the beats lasted longer than they should have. And when you know what you were looking for, you could hear both heartbeats. ''Congratulations.''

If I could lunge at her, I would. I know it's not the nice doctor's fault. But I was in emotional turmoil here. I didn't need to be congratulated. I needed, I didn't even know what I needed anymore.

''Doesn't that make my pregnancy even more high risk?'' My voice had turned so quiet I barely even heard myself.

''Well yes.'' She hesitated. ''I really don't know how we didn't pick this up before. Now I wouldn't even recommend bed rest, I order it. It's too high risk and we need these babies to stay in there as long as possible. Most twins are born early anyway.''

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but closed it before anyone noticed. Words were just getting stuck before getting out. I had a million questions of course. How had we not known about this sooner? The wedding was four months and eight days ago, surely we would have known before now.

After a few minutes of Edward and Dr Fisher talking and me nodding numbly she left, not before wiping the gel from me and printing off a million pictures.

''I want a picture in every room.''

''What? Edward, that's just weird.''

''No it isn't, I have a picture of Andrew in every room.'' I didn't really say much after that. I guess I didn't imagine them framed or anything, but more just left on a table or something.

They wanted to keep me in overnight and monitor my blood pressure, Edward promised to stay there all night, and though I told him that would be stupid and to just go home, when I drifted off to sleep he was there. And something still didn't sit right with me. It could have been the thought of twins, or my Doctor, or Andrew or Jacob; eventually I push the thoughts out of my head and leave my dreams to remind me.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

I woke up with Andrew tapping my shoulder and a heavy pain in my neck. ''Hey dad, grandad's bringing me home now, though he wanted to talk to you, I just wanted to let you know and, ugh, say sorry.''

''Bella already told you it wasn't your fault-'' I started.

''No, not about that. About not telling you. I mean I knew I could have told you but I didn't, I should have and I didn't.''

''Andrew, it's okay; you didn't need to tell me until you were ready. Though you should have confessed about the bullies earlier.'' I raised an eyebrow. ''Everything will work out fine though, okay? I swear.''

''I can believe you, so easily, it's ah, it's the rest of the world I don't believe.'' He shifted his weight form foot to foot while I gazed at Bella, still sleeping. She seemed peaceful like this. Lately this was the only way to find peace; before the nightmares.

''Not everyone in this world is bad.'' I whispered. ''They're just not all good.''

''Who's Jacob?'' His question stunned me into silence and I froze, unable to process anything happening around me. Bella and I had agreed not to tell Andrew of Jacob unless things got worse or he made another appearance. But so far Jacob had been quiet; so we had been too. ''I heard you both talking about him one night; Bella said she was scared and you told her not to worry. I didn't think much of it until I saw a Jacob Black had escaped from Prison and I was just wondering.'' He shrugged.

''They're the same Jacob,'' I Kept my eyes on Bella. ''He's her ex and he's out to get her. She should tell you the rest if she wishes. He's been stalking her and we were going to tell you if things got worse but they hadn't.''

''Jacob Black went down for nearly beating his wife to death.'' I looked up to see him looking at Bella, his gaze questioning.

''He didn't hurt Bella, physically at least. She never knew he was married.'' My hand reached up to her face, her lips had recently turned into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed; once my hand connected with her cheek her face relaxed once again.

''And he's stalking her?'' I noticed his jaw clench and fists ball.

''Yes, at the very least he's paying someone to. In his jail cell they found a board full of pictures of her from when he was in prison.''

He began typing rapidly on his phone. ''What are you doing?'' I asked.

''Googling Jacob's face, people need to know what he looks like,'' He was looking down the screen of his phone when he started to walk backward; he jerked his chin in Bella's direction. ''he's not getting near them.''

A strange feeling shot through me, one I didn't recognize or hadn't felt in a long time. Andrew wanted to protect Bella and the babies and I don't think he knew what that meant. He left quietly just as Dr Fisher came back in, smiling and holding the door for him.

''Thanks.'' He murmured, her eyes flickered down for a fraction of a second before she looked to me, her smile never flattering.

She walked over to us and checked Bella's charts and monitored her heart rate and some other things I had no clue as to what they were. ''Everything looks good. If nothing changes by tomorrow we can let her home.''

''She'll be happy to know that, thank you, Dr Fisher.''

The first time we met with the doctor, Bella said she would do but that she uneased her some. For me, I didn't really notice anything, well not until then, when Dr Fisher extended her hand over Bella's hospital bed and grinned at me, showing off all her white teeth. Our hands touched and a sense of unease crashed through me. ''Please Edward, call me Victoria.''

 **:::**

 **?(?POV)**

 **:::**

 **Sunday, May 10** **th** **, 2015**

Water was leaking through the floorboards into the basement of the old house, nightfall, with it brought the cold ice air they all dreaded. The desperate man burst through the door, quickly making his way down the stairs, almost tumbling while doing so.

''Twins, she's having twins.''

The man sitting on the creaking mattress took a few breaths-moments to accept this information. Then he grinned and before long the whole room was alight with the news-it was the best thing they had heard in a while.

The man on the mattress opened his palm, wincing with the stinging pain from his knuckles. ''Man, this is perfect. Not much longer now.''

The man standing at the entrance grinned. ''I could have waited, god I can't believe it's so soon now, just a few more months.''

The woman beside her partner clapped her hands, the bed springs coiling and popping under her weight. ''Excellent. How'd you find out?''

The grinning informant shrugged. ''I have sources who can hack files and find things out. So, we can have our share?''

''Of course.'' The other man exclaimed. ''We only need ours.'' His hand went up to the woman's cheek. She winced at first, it was his injured hand and it was so close to her black eye; it didn't take her long to relax into his embrace.

''What's the next step, hon?'' The woman blinked up at her superior.

He turned his gaze to the standing man. ''It's time to act; next phase will be completed by the end of the next week. You sure you're up for it?''

The other man snorted. ''He asked the arsonist. I dream about fires; lighting them, watching them.''

''Lighting fires and murder are two different things.''

He shrugged in response. ''Not when the fire causes the murder. It's one in the same. Don't worry, everything will be done by next Friday.''

As the man left, the woman stared at her partner as he nodded in content-triumph. She knew what he was thinking. She grinned.

Isabella Swan wouldn't know what hit her.

 **Okay So yes I'm evil, How are you liking the story so far? Thoughts on this? Twins? Are you happy? Plus that last part-what in the world is going on there? Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Wednesday, May 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''Alice, it's just so surreal.'' I sighed. ''I mean _twins_ , what the hell! How am I meant to have _two babies_ when I was already scared about looking after _one_!''

Her hand squeezed mine; she was sitting beside me on the bed I had been sentenced to. ''Bella, honey you're not alone. You have Edward and beyond that, Esme, Rose and I. Don't forget about Edward's family either because they'll be there for you too. You can do this.''

''No,'' I shook my head, the familiar feeling of loneliness and despair swirled through me; incapacitating. ''I can't.''

She huffed. ''God I can't even have an emotional speech. Bella you have months; you'll be fine.''

''Alright.'' I let her think I had accepted her statement. ''It's just, something feels off, you know? Like something bad is going to happen soon.'' The feeling had been gnawing at me, constantly beating me down and crushing me.

''Nothing's going to happen to you.'' Alice smiled, a glint forming in her eyes. ''Now, give me your hand back.''

I rolled my eyes, offering her my hand once again so she could paint the other two nails she had left. I didn't want to tell her that I could have done it myself-she seemed too happy just help me out by doing _something,_ anything. She and Edward both felt guilty for leaving me alone all day but I was only alone for a few hours, often visited by Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Even when I was alone I didn't feel it. I either read or wrote; I had always wanted to write and since I had so much free time now I figured, why not?

''I can't believe your boss though, he could have been more supportive.'' Alice ranted, finishing up with the nails-she had painted them a metallic midnight blue.

''He didn't need to be supportive, he just didn't need to accuse me of lying. I mean it's not like I want to be on bedrest.'' I sighed. ''Quitting seemed like the best option.''

''Though from what you said he wasn't happy about that either.''

''No he was,'' I nodded. ''Actually he accepted it in the end and told me to rest up and protest the babies.''

''I still hate the bastard.''

I laughed. ''Alice, you've never met the man.''

''I don't need to, he sounds creepy.''

I blew on my nails. ''He is, don't you have to work soon?''

She checked her watch. ''In five minutes, you trying to get rid of me Swan?''

''You know it.'' I grinned. ''Would you pass me my laptop and book before you go?''

''Sure.'' She got up-they were on the shelf on the other side of the room-and passed them to me. '' _Pet Sematary_? A horror, really Bella?''

''Hey, Stephen King is good, haven't you read any of his books?''

'' _The Shining_ and _The Shawshank Redemption_. I just never pegged you as a horror reader.''

''I've gotten into it lately.'' I admit begrudgingly, looking down.

Alice didn't mention anything, but said. ''Well you do read anything.'' She smiles, looking down on me. ''I better go, where is that boyfriend of yours? We might as well head in together.''

As if he heard, Edward came in a minute later, bringing me food. I sighed and thanked him; I was grateful for him basically waiting on me hand and foot. I was just pissed he had to, of course I could move around and walk; I couldn't be lying down all day. But he would die-or kill me-if I tried to do anything stressful-anything he deemed stressful, like cooking, or making cereal.

''See you later.'' He said, quickly kissing me goodbye.

''Bye.'' I smiled.

''Andrews just floating around the house if you need him.''

I nodded, the image his words created bringing a smile to my lips. Once they left and I ate the soup that burned all my taste buds off I got up to use the bathroom, practically dancing at the chance of getting to stretch my legs. I even ventured downstairs and found chocolate-or the lack of. I was tempted to just go out and get some when Andrew came in the front door.

''Hey, I thought you were in?'' I questioned.

''I was, dad asked me to go to the store to get you this.'' He held up a bar of chocolate which caused my eyes to well.

''Thank you.'' I sniffled, walking over and grabbing the chocolate.

He laughed, looking as carefree as I had ever seen him. ''Jeez Bella, it's just chocolate.''

I smiled, because yes it was; but it also meant Andrew didn't actually mind doing it for me. Which I found touching. ''Shouldn't you be sitting or something?''

I rolled my eyes. ''Not twenty-four seven. I'm about to sit in the living room.'' I brought my laptop down and all. ''What will you be doing for the day?'' I turned to the living room, plugging in the laptop and turning it on.

''Nothing to do really, homework I suppose.''

I was sitting on the double couch with my legs curled up under me and Andrew was on the single armchair at the end of the room. He had a book out, reading it; I was listening to music while I checked my email and wrote some odd story that would never be anything. After an hour or two Andrew stood and went upstairs. His bag was lying there and one of his books was peeking out, black scribbles all around it. A deep sense of pity burned at my chest, stabbing and aching.

I put the laptop aside, wearily standing and dragging his bag over. Literally every single copy and book was destroyed with the ugly worded graffiti. An idea came to me as I sighed, my eyes filling with tears that I could shed, but I decided to suck it up; I grabbed the things I needed and got to work.

I just hoped it would help.

 **:::**

 **:::**

I was just finishing the last book in his bag ween Andrew came back down. When he saw me he froze.

Next to me, where he couldn't stop staring, was everything in his bag which had been written on, covered in pain black paper. ''You don't need to look at them every day, no one can write on this black cover. Well maybe with tip-ex but that's fixable.'' I ranted off nervously. I had already tip-ex'd his name and subject onto the right copy or book having covered them all in black paper. ''I'm sorry if I overstepped a line; I just thought it would be better.''

''No Bella it's fine, thanks.'' He picked one up slowly, examining it. ''Didn't dad want them as evidence?''

''I took very detailed pictures.'' I explained. ''so you're not mad?''

He looked at me like I had three eyes. ''Why would I be mad? Thank you. It-it was nice of you.''

I smiled at him, he was avoiding eye contact. ''It was nothing.'' I pressed. ''You know, when I was a freshmen in French class my teacher called on me and asked me what the word for door was in French. We had learned it the day before but for the life of me I couldn't remember. People started whispering around the room but my heart was pounding in my ears so loud I couldn't hear them. It was only after when my friend told me they were whispering one of three things.'' I ticked them off on my fingers as I said them. ''They were; she's an idiot, Porte and look at the door.'' I chuckled. ''Eventually the boy sitting beside me murmured it and I heard, I couldn't have known Porte was written on the door and I couldn't have known this bitch in my class would laugh about it for three months and call me Porte behind my back. Her and her friends were bitches; the things they said and did to girls who just weren't popular was, well it was borderline barbaric. I never told anyone because it never seemed that bad. But I can tell you that you will only remember half of the things you are thought in school; but you will remember every single bad thing anyone will ever say to you.''

''I'm sorry that happened to you.'' He murmured, sinking down to the opposite side of the couch I was on.

I shook my head. ''Don't be.'' It didn't bother me anymore; I just remembered it.

''Do you still remember every bad thing anyone's said about you?''

I grimaced. ''Unfortunately. I remember this girl who we nicknamed-well a horrible name. She called me fat; it was the best day ever when my old friend punched her in the face by accident when she rounded a corner. People are mean; I had been called weird for years. I still remember what they said. And even though I've let go of their stupid childish idiocy, I remember it. And what they wrote to you on those books will stay with you. It'll get better, but you'll remember the whispers, the rumors and the bastards.''

He was quiet for a few minutes, still looking down. ''I don't understand why everyone's so mean.''

''Some are spoilt people who will wake up one day and hopefully realize they've been wrong all their lives; and others just go with the first people. I personally like everyone who isn't bad to the bone or their sheep. Teenagers are the worst, they are and it gets better, I swear it does.''

'''So it got better for you?''

''Yes, eventually, I'm good now.''

''After Jacob?''

The TV seemed to turn up, as did the ticking of the clock. My vision blurred slightly and I bit back a wave of nausea. ''Where did you hear that name?''

''I shouldn't have said anything.'' He swallowed. ''I just heard you and dad talking about him-so I googled him. I asked dad but he said it was your business, I shouldn't have asked.''

I was silent a minute-should I tell him? It did affect the babies, which might affect him. It did affect his father, which affected him. And if Jacob attacked, it probably would affect him.

''Jacob was-what do you know about him?''

''That he went down for almost beating his wife to death.'' He looked up at me under his lashes, his eyes and voice questioning.

''He did,'' I nodded. ''Emm, Jacob-well he was married but I had no idea, we went out for a while and eventually I found out I was pregnant. I was about four months along when his wife found out. She couldn't have children and in a fit of rage stabbed me.'' Automatically, my hand found the spot where I could still vividly remember the blade entering me. ''I lost the baby and Jacob beat up his wife in revenge. She's out of prison now. And Jacob escaped-he's after me most probably.''

''That's horrible.'' He whispered. ''dad won't let him get near you.''

''I know,'' I nodded, sniffling and wiping my nose in my sleeve-the only available surface.

He was looking down at his lap-at first I thought it was in sadness or anger-pity even. But on second glace I saw what he held in his hands.

''A sonogram picture?''

He nodded. ''Dad always gets too many of them and doesn't notice when I steal one. I have done with everyone he got.''

My hand went up to my heart-where the beating turned erratic and hopeful. ''Really?''

''Yeah, I always wanted a brother or sister-of course with a smaller age difference but sure,'' he shrugged. ''I can babysit sometimes-if you want.''

''That would be nice.'' I smiled. ''So, you're happy about the babies?''

''Yeah,'' he shrugged. ''It was just me and dad in this house for too long. I like having you here-it's ah, it's nice I guess.''

''Thank you.'' My eyes welled again and this time I didn't have the power to stop the tears. I wiped them away silently.

He stuffed the picture back in his pocket when the door began to open. ''Bella, Andrew?''

''In here,'' my voice cracked, I cleared my throat. ''How was work?''

Edward peeped his head around the door, rolling his eyes. ''Same old really, I'm just going to get something to eat-I'll be back in a minute.''

''Okay.'' I smiled. I know he noticed my read cheeks-cracked smile and bloodshot eyes. But he didn't acknowledge it-he didn't even try to bring attention to it.

''I'm gonna go,'' Andrew murmured, standing up. ''Thank you for talking to me-I needed it.''

''Anytime,'' I grinned, which caused him to turn the corners of his lips up, barely, before leaving.

When Edward came back he didn't even miss a beat.

''Now, tell me why the hell you were crying and why Andrew actually smiled for once?''

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

 _ **Thursday, May 21st**_ _ **, 2015.**_

Edward was working early that morning; he dropped Andrew to school for eight. Carlisle had a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital the night before, so was most probably conked out in bed. Esme had a doctor's appointment where she was going to discuss breast implants; she was still hesitant. Alice was working too; Rose and Emmett had a doctor's appointment.

So I was home alone when it happened.

It was one o'clock and I had moved from the couch to make lunch; the doorbell rang so I quickly wiped my hands and walked to the door, completely unprepared. A letter was sitting on the welcome mat, unmarked. There was no stamp-it had to have been hand delivered.

At first I assumed it was just a neighbour inviting us to some party-we had gotten plenty of those. I had no reason to think it was something else. I didn't suspect anything-feel anything.

Until I did; and then I wished I could forget.

My fingers trembled and tears tumbled down my cheeks. Bile rose in my throat and I had to fight off the burning ache in my chest. This couldn't be happening. Logically, the first thing I should have done was drop everything and call the police. But logic had no place in the mind of a paranoid pregnant woman. Hand delivered. It had been hand delivered.

I locked the door and had no time to make it to the bathroom to throw up; the kitchen sink had to suffice. I went back out to the front door, picking back up the package and wobbly sitting down on the ground-I plonked myself down and bruised my ass. I couldn't bring myself to care.

Slowly, I picked up all the pictures that were in the envelope and spread them out on the ground in front of me. There were six of them. One was me throwing up in the bushes the first day I drove Andrew to school. The second was a picture of Edward and Andrew sitting in Andrews's room; it was last week when we found his copies. The third was Edward and I in bed. I didn't know when the picture had been taken; but all you could see was my hair; the rest of us were under the covers in a compromising position. Forth was what started to really shock me; Esme and Carlisle Holding hands and laughing outside her house. He had gotten to Esme too? Fifth was Rose and Alice on Rose's wedding day; they were climbing from the limo arriving at the church.

In the last picture I could see through a glass door Leah; her black hair hiding her face but I knew it was her. I couldn't see Seth's face, his back was to the camera, but I had no doubt it was them.

I looked at them all over and over and over again until I had mesmerized every single detail of every picture. I had to tell Edward; it seemed like a logical step. I pulled my phone out and dialled his number; the only reason my phone was steady was because it was balanced against my face.

''Bella? Everything okay?'' He answered almost instantly. I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. ''Bella, are you there?'' his voice became panicked; frightful.

''Edward?'' I whispered, my voice cracking. I tried breathing out but just made a sound like, 'huh'. ''I need you.''

''What is it? Is it the babies? Are you okay-''

''It's not the babies-someone dropped off a package. Pictures.'' I choked out.

''I'm in the car-I'll be there in ten minutes-tell me what happened. ''

''Pictures.'' I whimpered, the phone finally starting to tremble.

''Bella-what pictures.''

''Of us.'' I hissed, more tears rolling down my face. ''The people I love, Esme, Carlisle, Andrew, Rose, Alice. Us.''

I hung up before he could answer; a splitting pain powering through my head. I lay back on the ground with both my hand by my side, the room spinning. I didn't answer when he called again; the pain that the ring caused was a reminder. Maybe I deserved this. Searing panic squeezed at me and brought with it the intensity of my lungs protesting to the extent of not being able to draw a breath.

It seemed like hours by the time Edward got here; he unlocked the door, throwing a worried glance my way. Alice came in behind him-going straight for the pictures.

Edward sat down beside me, his hand grabbing mine. ''Are you okay?''

''Physically? Yes.'' I breathed, sitting up.

''It's going to be okay,'' he tried to re-assure. There was something he wasn't telling me; I could tell, see it in his eyes.

''In what way is this going to be okay?'' I sneered. ''sorry, but that picture of you and Andrew could have only been taken from the tree right outside his window.'' Tears came again; unwelcome and ruthless.

He just gave me a sympathetic smile and rubbed my back. It was only a small gesture, but it mattered right now.

''There's a note too.'' Alice announced, lifting it up in a plastic bag. ''They're all next.''

''Oh god.'' I groaned. ''what does that mean? He can't possibly think he can kill you all.'' I exclaimed.

''Bella, calm down, you need to take it easy.''

''Jacob is threatening everyone I love, Edward. There is no taking it easy.''

Alice and Edward both looked at each other; having a silent conversation. ''What is it?'' I wheezed.

''It's ah, I was just about to call you before you called me. It's about Leah.''

''What? What happened to Leah?''

Edward voice held remorse-sympathy. Things I no longer registered when he told me. ''Someone burned down her house. I'm sorry Bella, Leah didn't make it.''

 **So...thoughts? Anyone realize what this means to have Leah dead for Bella? Why do you think they wanted her dead? I hope people are still reading...Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Recap: Bella has been sent pictures of her family and friends and Leah has been killed. She just found out she's having twins and if you want more information review or PM me and I'll tell you what you want to know about what happened in the past chapters.**_

 _ **Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Thursday, May 21st**_ _ **, 2015.**_

When I fought Leah in custody battles for Seth all I wanted was a chance to see him, maybe have him sleep at mine for one night a week. It would have been a dream to get full custody-but I wasn't going to even think about doing that to Leah. Now I didn't have to do anything to Leah. Now it didn't matter. And now it was worse.

I am Seth's only living relative-even if it is only through marriage. I get him. Not only do I get him; I get a sixteen year old grieving boy who just lost his sister and mother figure. I haven't seen or spoken to him since Leah moved him out and I was living with Esme and Alice. I didn't know him. Of course I wanted him, I did. And I had no hesitations in taking him in. But I just wish I could have seen him under better circumstances.

Our reunion shouldn't have been at the police station and our tears shouldn't have been in pain and sorrow.

''Of course I don't mind having him live with me, Bella we have an extra room.'' Edward assured.

I shook my head. ''It's Andrews choice too. I can move out with Seth if Andrew doesn't want him there. I'll understand, I won't be angry.''

Of course Andrew said yes, and I knew that we were planning on using that spare room for the nursery; but right now some things were more important.

''Seth, do you remember me?'' I asked gently, sitting next to his hunched form. Hesitantly, I placed a hand on his shoulder; he flinched back, which caused me to drop my hand guiltily. ''Bella, remember?''

''Yeah, you don't really forget someone you've lived with for over a year.'' He whispered. ''So yeah, I guess I'll never forget Leah.'' He was rapidly muttering.

''Well that's a good thing, isn't it? Look Seth, you and I both know you're too young to have to deal with this-''

''Yeah, like it would be so much easier if I was older-''

''That's not what I'm saying.'' I cut him off, sighing. ''Seth, I meant you were too young, you should have had longer with them.''

''Them?'' His head finally rose some and his dark brown eyes, shimmering with tears, locked with mine.

''Everyone.'' I blinked back my own tears. ''You shouldn't have lost your whole family by the time you were sixteen.''

''Yeah I know.'' He nodded. ''you shouldn't have either.''

''Well I was seventeen,'' I shrugged. ''Besides, that was years ago, I'm starting my own family now.'' His eyes go down to my bump and his eyes widen.

''I didn't even notice,'' He seems alarmed. ''How far along are you?''

''Almost twenty weeks, halfway there.''

He nodded, looking away. His tears were still running down his face. ''Cool.''

''So, I was thinking, maybe you'd want to come live with me?'' I blurt out eventually. Internally freaking out, I hadn't lived with Seth since he was seven, a child. He still may be one; but it's different now.

''Like I have much choices.'' He chuckled. ''What's my other option, foster home?''

I nodded. ''Yes, which you can pick if you wish.''

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the far wall. ''Do you live alone?''

''No,'' I say quietly. ''I live with my boyfriend, Edward and his son, Andrew. He's sixteen too. If you find that too uncomfortable I can move you out. With me of course-''

''Jesus Bella I'm not going to drive you out of your house like I've been out of mine.'' he muttered, almost angrily. He ran a hand over his face; there was definitely bitterness in his tone.

''If you don't mind.'' I muttered slightly.

We sat there in silence until Edward came in; he was still in his police uniform. ''Everything's ready for Seth to go.''

I nodded, standing. A dizzying wave swept through me so I hung onto the table for support, shaking it off.

''Bella?'' Edward questioned, coming around and guiding me back down to the chair. ''take it easy, you alright?''

''Yeah, just dizzy.'' I bit my lip. ''Seth, this is Edward, Edward, Seth. He's going to take us home now.''

Seth seemed to study him, looking him up and down for a moment before standing with his hands in his pockets and head tilted down. ''Where's Andrew?'' I asked, turning my attention to Edward.

''In the car.'' his lips turned down. ''I didn't want him out of my sight, not after,'' he didn't continue, he didn't have to. Images of everyone in those pictures flashed before my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest in guilt. I was the reason Leah had been killed. There were a multitude of people out there who could have done it. Jacob or his crazy ex wife, the person he had hired to stalk me and god knows if there was anyone else out there after me. Either way they were after me and in the way of getting me they killed Leah, who had done nothing. Who else would get hurt in the middle of this?

''The police already told me who they think set the house on fire, you don't have to be all secretive because of me.'' Seth sighed, kicking his foot on the ground.

''You didn't say-'' I began.

''What did you want me to say?'' He snapped angrily. ''That I don't think it's anyone's fault some psychopath killed my sister? That I don't care?''

Edward looked like he was about to say something but I put a hand on his arm to stop him, Seth was allowed to have as much pent up rage as possible; I thought it only fair, when my parents died all I wanted to do was scream and punch things. ''You're right, let's just go now, the police station isn't the most comfortable place to be.''

I tried to avoid saying the word home, in case he took offence. Our house wasn't his home, his home was now a black, smoked out skeleton.

Once we're in the car and I've introduced Andrew and Seth we go home, I'm in the passenger seat and I lean back, my eyes closed and drooping. It's been a long day but I force my eyes open on the fact that Seth's there. He doesn't know Edward or Andrew that well and while, yes, he doesn't really even know me, he knows me more then them.

Despite all my efforts I drift off, it's not a real sleep nor is it particularly peaceful. I'm jerked awake when we get home and Edward lifts me from the car. It's raining lightly and freezing, I'm not dressed heavily and can't stop shivering. ''Put me down.'' I protest weekly, pressing myself into him for some sort of warmth. It's not late, it's not even dark out, but if I went to bed right now I'd sleep for hours.

Things never happen like you want them too. And though I'd give an arm to sleep it doesn't happen, I instruct Edward to put me on the couch in the living room and wait for me to wake up. Once I'm awake enough to walk-and I double check Andrew's turned on the heating-I bring Seth upstairs.

''This is your room now,'' I say as we enter the old guest bedroom. ''At the weekend I'll bring you shopping for everything you'll need or want. For now are you okay with these pajamas? They're Andrews, you're both about the same size. There's a towel if you want a shower and a new toothbrush for you here. There's a TV in the wardrobe.'' I open the wardrobe up at the end of his bed, showing him. ''You can watch whatever, did you have a laptop? You'll probably need one for school.''

''I did, yeah. Thanks.'' He cleared his throat. ''Do you maybe have a phone charger I could use until I buy another one?''

''Sure,'' I smiled. ''I'll get it for you now, are you hungry? none of us feel like cooking so Edward's just ordering pizza, is there anything you want on it?'''

He shrugged. ''Anything but pineapple is okay with me.''

''Do you want me to call you when it's here? Or...'' I trailed off, one eyebrow raised.

''C-could you call me? I have some things to do first.''

''Yeah, I'll be downstairs if you need me.'' I smiled at him-once again-before going downstairs, Edward was in the kitchen but Andrew was no where in sight.

''Hey,'' I greeted, wrapping my arms around him, which made him drop the plate he was cleaning back into the sink. ''I feel like we haven't spoken to each other in months.''

''It feels like it's been a while,'' He agreed, his hand running up and down my back. ''How are you handling everything?''

''I could be better,'' yeah, if my stalker hadn't murdered my step sister. ''I can't bare to look Seth in the eye. I know it's not my fault, but I feel so guilty.''

He put a hand to my face, cupping my cheek and made me look at him. His green eyes seemed smoldering and only now did I notice how exhausted he looked. ''You're right, it isn't your fault, so push away that guilt right now because only the people who orchestrated it are the ones who should feel any bit of remorse.''

''But they don't feel sorry,'' I argued. ''that's another thing I worry about. What else are they capable of? What if they wanted Seth too but he just wasn't in the house? What if they try to hurt Andrew? Or you or the babies?'' My arms wound around his neck and I held on as if for dear life as his hands found their way to rest on my stomach.

''Nothing's going to happen to any of the children, or me or you for that matter. Look, I'm not going to go all creepy on you and hire a bodyguard, but I am going to ask you don't be alone whenever possible. I just, I can't risk loosing you, any of you-''

As if the babies knew he was talking about them, one of them gave a little kick, though little wan't really the right thing to say. Edwards eyes went wide. ''What was that?''

''That was our child letting us know they're there.'' I whispered, my head reeling. I stepped back, both from reflex and to get a better hold on my stomach too. Though Edward's hands moved with me, stuck to my stomach. The same baby kicked again, three more times and I couldn't stop my smile. After what happened today, after everything that happened today, the last thing I imagined myself doing was smiling.

''Is this the first time you felt a baby kick?'' He was being eerily silent while he stared at my bump. Eventually he nodded, swallowing.

''Yeah, the only time I was near Tanya when she was pregnant I wasn't really allowed close to her. You?''

''First time,'' I admitted. ''The other one,'' It almost killed me to call my child 'the other one'. ''they didn't make it this far.''

''Do you think she'll kick again?''

''He will,'' And he did, once I said it. ''they're both boys.''

''Girls,'' he shook is head. ''at least we know they're both the same.''

''Yeah, two _boys_ -'' I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang, Edward mimicked my eye rolling mockingly before striding away. I almost laughed, but I was still so tired I settled on smiling. Since I knew Edward wouldn't let me pay for the pizza I slipped half of the cost in his coat pocket. He'd just find it there and assume it was his; I don't really know why he doesn't let me pay, he shouldn't have to every time. It's fine once or twice if he really wants to but I have my own money.

I shake my head, whenever anything stressful happens I always do this, focus on the mundane things like Edward paying for pizza. ''Seth, Andrew,'' I called. ''Pizza's here.''

I didn't know what the right thing to do here was; maybe Seth just needed time to himself, but he also needed to eat.

Andrew came down first; I was turning towards the kitchen but out of the corner of my eye I saw the way he hobbled slightly. Just to make sure I wasn't imagining it once I got to the kitchen I turned back around and subtly stared at him.

''You're limping,'' I said. ''Andrew, why are you limping?''

He looked slightly panicked before taking a seat at the table, Edward turned around with glasses in his hands. ''I fell. tripped over a ball in gym.''

''Oh really?'' Edward's eyes narrowed. ''What were you playing?''

''Dodge ball,'' he answered quickly. ''I just fell and hurt my leg, it's nothing.''

''Nothing mean's everything.'' Edward threw me a glance. ''are you sure it was-''

''Dad, just leave it alone.'' He muttered. I looked at Edward, trying to tell him that if he dropped it right now it wouldn't be so bad; he wasn't ignoring the situation. Sure, maybe later they should talk and Edward should find out if he really did just fall or if someone had caused that limp.

I smile when I hear footsteps down the stairs; I hadn't expected Seth to come down, I was prepared to just bring him food. ''Give me two glasses?'' I offered.

''No,'' he pulled his hands back as I reached for two glasses. ''go, sit, rest.''

''Edward I've been sitting down all day, I can carry glasses three feet.'' I rolled my eyes.

''You've been sitting, but have you been resting? You're meant to be on bed rest, go sit down.'' He gestured towards the table.

I sighed, it was easier to just sit then to argue. ''You can sit here Seth,'' I pulled out the chair that was beside Andrews and mine. ''take all you want.''

''Thank you,'' He sat down, he took a slice and put it on his plate, then he just stared at it with his hands under the table. I didn't question it-I figured he was waiting for something. ''you're meant to be on bed rest, Bella?''

''Yes,'' I answered, god, he was a polite teenager, especially under the circumstances. ''It's just a precaution, nothing bad really.'' I said, ignoring Edward's snort as he sat down.

I noticed that Seth only started eating when Edward and I both took a slice; even though Andrew was on his second. Dinner was mostly eaten in silence as we ignored the Leah induced elephant in the room. We couldn't bring it up, it was too raw and while I wasn't happy in the slightest Leah was dead, it didn't affect me as much as the fact that her murder was basically my fault. Of course it affected Seth, how could it not? Whenever I glanced at him he was glaring down; which couldn't be good.

''Thank you,'' Seth said once he was done. ''Can I please go upstairs?''

''Yes of course,'' I said. ''you can call me if you need anything, won't you?''

''Yes, thank you.'' he murmured again before standing-and leaving his plate in the sink-then going back upstairs. Andrew followed close behind him-his limp prominent.

I wanted to stay awake because this was no time to sleep-but I was exhausted. I had woken myself up enough earlier to keep my eyes open but without Seth and Andrew here I don't have much motivation to stay awake.

''Let's get you to bed,'' Edward murmured. ''You're falling asleep sitting up.''

''Okay?'' I covered my mouth when I yawned, the whole process of dragging myself upstairs blurred by-Edward was going to clean up first.

I only had energy to take off my jumper and pants before crawling into bed and curling up, facing the wall. A heavy weight crushed me down and squeezed my lungs. I was thankful when Edward came up, since he accepted my hum in response to whatever he said to me and he turned off the lights. Once the lights were off he couldn't see the tears. I tried desperately to dry my tears before he noticed; of course it would be a failed attempt-he heard me sniffling.

''Bella are you crying?'' He placed a hand on my arm. ''of course you are, god I'm such an idiot.''

''No you're not, I'm just emotional.'' I sniffled. ''I just feel like I shouldn't sleep-I don't know if I can.''

He put his arm around me, which made me turn in his arms to face him. ''Bella, listen to me-nothing is your fault, I know you can't help but feel this guilt but try because none of this is your fault.''

''But he want's me,'' my breathing became ragged-almost hyperventilation. ''he's killing people to get to me. We thought it was Nessie who trashed my house, what if it was the guy he hired to take the pictures? Who knows if there's just one, or more? How many people does he have hiding him and stalking everyone who means anything to me?''

''Breathe Bella, deep breaths.'' My eyes had filled with tears-I tried to get my breathing under control but every breath felt like it was ripping and stabbing at my throat and chest. ''Christ, here match my breathing.'' His eyes were wide and worried as he pulled me to him, I tried to match my breathing to the steady rise and fall of his chest and after a minute or two I had greatly reduced my breathing-but breathing still hurt.

''The police are all over this-it's a murder investigation, it's stalking, threatening. When they find Jacob, which they will. Bella he's going down for a long time.''

''But what do we do before then?'' I wondered. ''Keep our curtains closed and hope no one else dies?''

''Or focus on the babies,'' the backs of his fingers stroked the side of my stomach. ''think about Andrew and Seth and us and your family and how much you love your friends. If you only think of what happened, or what might happen, it's going to be all you think about.''

''It is all I think about, why Leah? Why not Seth too? Who's next?'' I blew out a breath. ''Do you think Jacob knows I'm pregnant?''

''I don't know,'' he frowned. ''No matter if he does or not, he's not getting near you.''

I was more afraid that if he did find out he would get angry-I didn't have his baby but here I was, pregnant with someone else. At least he couldn't know it was twins.

''I'm just so tired of this.'' I complained. ''I've been trying not to think of it because of the stress-but it's so hard not to.''

''I won't let anything happen to you-they'll catch him soon, I promise.''

His words were easier to believe when I was so tired; even if I had the safety of knowing they'd catch him soon, it wouldn't be soon enough.

 **I know I haven't updated since October but life has been horrendous and I wanted to get it pre-written first, now I am on chapter 29 and near to the end so I have decided to post again. Is anyone still out there? If you are still reading and want the next chapter (since I'm not too convinced people will still be reading) just review and let me know. So so sorry for the delay, if you do read, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, May 22nd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

Bella's little panic attack yesterday made me weary-she needed to take it easy and though she had decided to plan Leah's funeral, I didn't want her to have much more weight on her shoulders. I had taken the next week off so I could be with her-she didn't need to be alone. She was with Esme and Rose today while I dropped Andrew to school-he insisted on going-while I went shopping with Seth. He had nothing-absolutely everything he owned had been destroyed apart from the clothes he had on, his phone and his school bag.

Seth would be inheriting all of Leah's life insurance money, but that wouldn't be for a while, plus Bella insisted on paying for anything he needed. I wished I could have paid for it myself, because I did have money, but not enough to buy everything he would need. Most of the money I did have went into paying off the house. And I knew Bella had it-a lot of it-from Phil.

We were in the car-an awkward silence enclosed in the space-what could I say to the kid? I wish Andrew were here, at least they were the same age. ''Bella said we have to get you everything, laptop, clothes, anything you need.''

''Okay, I can, I can pay her back when I get some money.'' He stuttered.

''You can,'' I nodded. ''but she won't except.''

''Yeah I know, she hasn't changed much.'' He drummed his fingers on his leg, looking out the window.

''You've experienced her anti gift receiving nature then?''

''Yeah, when I was six or seven for Christmas I gave her, Leah, Charlie and my mom five dollars each, to a kid twenty dollars is a hell of a lot, and while all of them said thank you and everything Bella gave me a card with twenty five-she had slipped my fiver back in there. And she said to me that she could have bought me the toy car I wanted, or I could keep the money for when I really needed it.''

''So, what did you spend it on?'' I wondered, not wanting the layer of awkward to slip back between us.

''Um, nothing, I keep the twenty five in the back of my phone for emergencies.''

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so I just nodded along. ''No emergency's come up yet?''

His voice and eyes seemed far off when he answered. ''No, no emergency's yet.''

We hadn't been shopping long-an hour or two-when I got the call. Two hours of shopping was a lot-but not when you needed everything. Seth had Bella's card and had bought a suit for her funeral plus a few everyday clothes for summer and school and such.

''Edward?'' Bella's voice sounded rushed. ''Get over to the school; something's happened to Andrew. I'm on my way, Principal Hunter mentioned some assholes took his clothes after gym and he's hurt. I don't really know the details. Just bring Seth I'll be at the school in two minutes.''

''Wait, is he okay?'' I looked to Seth, who had finished paying and was now looking at me. I gestured for him to follow me and I started for the car. ''Did he say if he was okay?''

''No, but I'm sure he is,'' Her voice turned softer. ''I have to go, I'm driving, see you soon?''

''Yeah,'' I said, unlocking the car. ''see you.''

''What's happening?''

I sighed, knowing I had to answer his question. We were ten minutes away from the school. ''You're going to find out eventually so I might as well tell you.'' I ran a hand over my face, trying not to panic too much. ''Someone stole his clothes after gym and he's hurt; I don't know where or how badly.''

''Okay,'' He nodded and began pulling out everything he had bought from the bags.

''What are you doing?'' My hands clenched on the wheel; I needed a distraction.

''If they took his clothes then the school would have given him spare lost and found things. They never fit and they smell disgusting-sweaty and like throw up. He'll have to walk through the halls to get outside and he'd probably rather wear this then musty tiny skinny jeans and a size twenty jumper.'' He put everything in one bag, then put the things for Andrew in an empty one.

''Thank you, you didn't need to do that.'' I say, touched by his action.

''He'll learn eventually you should always leave extra clothes in your locker.''

I didn't ask how he knew to know this; I feared the answer was much to similar to the reason we were going to the school in the first place.

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

''Principal Hunter, where is Andrew?'' The second I said it I realized my mistake; he had no clue why I would be here for him, to him I had no connection to Andrew apart from being his former English teacher.

But he didn't bat an eye, he said, ''Follow me,'' and started walking to the nurse's office-of course. Did that mean he was hurt badly? Had they beaten him? My debate on how Principal Hunter accepted me was quickly forgotten when I saw him through the window lying on one of the bed's.

He was only in his underwear-thankfully they had left him that. But that's all they left him with; that and the blood and bruises. He had a towel soaked in blood pressed to his face. I pushed open the door and sat beside him on the plastic chair beside the bed. ''Andrew, are you okay?''

His whole face was covered by the towel; I suspected part of it was that he didn't want to face me. ''Uh, yeah.'' his voice was muffled by the towel. ''Sorry, it hurts to talk.''

''You can take that towel away Andrew.'' The nurse called, walking forward. ''The beading stopped a minute ago.''

Andrew murmured something that I didn't catch, but it sounded like 'fuck' ''I'm good.''

''Andrew,'' I said slowly. ''just take off the towel, I'll see your face later anyway. I'm not going to care.'' I added.

''You will care,'' he groaned. ''it's pretty bad.''

''So is a lot of things in this world.'' Hesitantly, I reached up and tugged on the towel. ''just take it off your face.''

He did, and once he did I realized why he had it up; he had obviously been punched in he nose which caused a nosebleed, the blood was dried and spread around his whole face. I could see the bruising that would only get worse and darker around both his eyes, his cheeks and I saw stained blood in between his teeth. His whole body was covered in red welts I knew would turn into nasty ass bruises; it would hurt him to move for weeks.

''Oh god,'' I tried to hold in my gasp and stop the tears. ''who did this to you?'' Whoever it was-they had to suffer the consequences.

''It's fine Bella, it doesn't matter.'' I think he tried to smile; but it turned to a grimace. ''Don't cry.''

I tried not to; desperately I tried not to let a tear fall. He grabbed my hand, intending to comfort me; but it made the tears fall harder. ''Who did it?'' I practically begged him to tell me; my heart just sank when he shook his head, winced, and looked away. ''Andrew this is assault, it's illegal. They can't get away with this.''

''They will,'' he clenched his jaw. ''please drop it.''

''Andrew?'' the second he heard Edward's voice he dropped my hand and I stood up; but not before seeing something that churned my stomach.

No.

 _No._

My throat closed up and I zoned out from the world. Seth handed Andrew clothes and he fumblingly put them on; Edward said something to his son before turning to me and we both went into Principal Hunters office ready to hear what he thought about this.

But I couldn't think of anything but _that_.

And Edward didn't notice; I'd have to tell him.

 **I know this one was a short chapter-I'll update again this week, I'm glad to see you're still with me, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-30, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, May 22nd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

I hadn't realized how tense I was until Bella put a hand around my arm in comfort; I relaxed slightly, staring at the principal with narrowed eyes. It may not have been his fault but that didn't register; I still hated him after what he said to Bella when she had to quit. ''What exactly happened?'' My tone was pissed-though I thought I had a right to be.

''Maybe we should wait for your son first.'' He gazed sharply at Bella, before turning his beady eyes to me. ''Ah, here he is now.'' A second later the door opened and clicked back shut. He was hobbling, he still had the blood drenched towel pressed to his face but the visible part of his face was completely bruised and swollen; though I had already seen him it still came as a shock. He sat in the chair next to me-wincing-and kept his head down.

''I think I need stitches.''

''Let's go then,'' I started to stand before I was cut off.

''Firstly I need to know what happened.'' Principal hunter stared down at Bella's bump, which made my anger bubble.

''They jumped me, tore my clothes off and then mainly kicked.'' Andrew said it in a rush-either embarrassed or just eager to get out of here.

''Let's go,'' I said, wanting to just get him checked out and get Bella away from his eyes. Of course they needed to be punished but now was not the time; I knew enough about Andrew to know he wouldn't give us names; especially under these circumstances.

I didn't listen to that damn principal but we just left instantly. Andrew was limping and looking down. ''Do you want to go to the hospital?''

He grimaced. ''Maybe, yeah.''

''Bella, I can drop you and Seth home first?''

She shrugged. ''Yeah, sure.'' Her voice was quiet-worried. I wish we could have talked about it-but it would have to wait for later. I made sure Andrew got into the car okay-Bella was in the front, already strapped in and resting her hands on her ever growing bump, she was staring out the window and I knew something was wrong-but she would have just said it by now if she wanted the kids to hear. I kiss her goodbye quickly when I get to the house and she manages to smile-but she doesn't look at me.

She leaves and I'm worried; but I have more important worries right now. ''You going to tell me anything about who they are?''

I see him cross his arms and he sighs, wincing. I'm stumped a moment later when he rattles off a list of names and I begin counting. ''How many was that?''

''I don't know.'' He shrugs. ''Over ten.''

My hands grip the steering wheel harder and I try to remember to drive, but my mind's foggy and it's hard. ''I assume you're telling me their names because you're moving schools after summer.''

He doesn't answer, but I know it is. I've been in this hospital too often this year so far; it needed to stop and hopefully changing schools-again-would help. I could just send him to school with Seth, that made sense.

Carlisle was waiting when we got there, his head shaking as he left with Andrew, throwing me a glance I couldn't understand. I just sat on a plastic chair and waited; firstly calling the police and then finally deciding to talk to Bella but afraid of the answer.

 **:::**

 **BPOV(Bella)**

 **:::**

I barely made it to the couch in the living room before I collapsed, breathing in heavily. ''You okay?''

''Yeah Seth, sorry I'm just-I don't feel well.''

''Is it the babies?''

My hands were wrapped around them again. ''No they're fine, I just need to sit I think.'' I smiled. ''Did you get much? I know it was cut short but we'll bring you back soon-''

''Bella I don't want to go to Leah's funeral.''

That made me sit up. ''Seth I know it's hard, but you'll regret not going to say goodbye-''

''I don't want to go.''

I frowned, I was going to arrange the funeral but gave the job to one of Leah's friends, it made more sense and I didn't feel up to it lately. ''Seth-''

''I won't regret it,'' he insisted. ''I won't, I don't want to go.''

''Why not?''

He looked down. ''I have my reasons, mind if I eat?''

''No it's fine-'' but he was already gone. I sighed, falling back onto the couch. After a minute of my eyes resting one of the babies kicked-hard. ''Shit.'' I muttered, my hand falling to that place, before it was followed by two more equally hard kicks. ''Ow, children.''

When my phone rang I didn't even think before I answered. ''Hello?'' I nearly barked into the phone, frustrated.

''Jesus Bella whats wrong?''

''Oh,'' I composed myself at the sound of his voice. ''Nothing sorry, how's Andrew?''

''Don't know yet, I'll tell you when we do. I just, I needed to know what was wrong?''

''Right,'' I knew he had picked up on my off mood. ''I think it's something we should talk about in person.''

''I'm too worried to wait.''

I bit my lip. ''Okay, but you can't freak-ugh.''

''What was that?''

''Your children kicking the shit out of me is what.'' I nearly growl. ''Fuck, sorry.''

He just laughs, boiling my blood. But then I remember what I have to tell him and I grow silent. ''Edward, I really think I should tell you it in person and not when you're in a public place as soon as you get back.''

He sucked in a breath. ''How bad is it?''

''You'll want to punch, or kill someone.'' I closed my eyes. ''It's bad.''

''You're scaring me now, are you okay?''

''It's not me,'' I swallowed. ''it's Andrew. I couldn't tell you with him there, I-do you really want to know now?''

''Tell me,''

''Are you sitting?''

''Yes.''

''Before you got there, actually I saw it when you got there-you didn't, see his arm, did you?''

''No,'' he said slowly. ''Why?''

''There were-there were cut marks Edward.'' He didn't respond, for a while I heard nothing. ''Edward?''

''Are you sure?''

I bit my lip. ''No mistaking it, that wasn't the worst part either.''

''This where I'll want to kill someone?''

I nodded, though he couldn't see me and ignored the baby's kicks. ''Someone had freshly cut his arm, like in the fight fresh, I couldn't be sure because of the blood, but it looked like someone had carved his arm...with a word.''

I bit my lip to stop from wincing-the baby kicking wanted me dead, I was sure of it.

''Bella?''

''Edward don't do anything rash.'' I warn. ''Or embarrass Andrew, just say you saw blood and wanted to know if he was okay; alright?''

''Yeah,'' he sounded like he had been winded. ''Bella what did it say?''

''Maybe you should just-''

''Bella, please.''

''Gay.'' I said quietly. ''Edward don't freak out.''

''I'll talk to you later.''

He hung up and left me staring at the phone, maybe I should have told him in person-but he did need to know now. I still couldn't believe my eyes-I hope they had deceived me. It had started to rain while we were speaking and it was now pounding against the window, making me shiver. I'm too cold and tired to fight the idea of sleep, so I make sure the door is locked and head upstairs. Seth's in his room and I knock before going in. ''I'm going to bed for a little while, don't go outside or answer the door to anyone but Edward and Andrew, alright?''

''Okay,'' He nods, smiling tightly and my head starts to pound and another shiver runs through me. I hope I can get sleep now; at least I'm not feeling any more kicks.

I'm still shivering curled up in bed; hoping I get heated soon.

 **:::**

 **:::**

''Bella?''

I don't answer, hoping the annoying voice will leave. Unfortunately I hear my name again, which makes my head pound and me groan. ''You're burning up, how do you feel?''

I groan again in answer. I hear a chuckle and feel fingers brush against my face. ''Leave me alone.''

He laughs again. ''How long have you been like this?''

I shrug. ''Make me noodles.''

''Demanding, aren't we?'' He's still using a finger to stroke my hair.

''I think I just need food.''

''Right I'll go make you noodles.'' He chuckles. My head still pounds but I think I feel him kiss my forehead before he leaves. I think I just have a cold-I hope. I can't get sick now; my head starts to come down from it's fuzzy state and it horribly dawns on me I never asked Edward about Andrew.

He comes back four minutes later with the food and my stomach growls. ''How's Andrew?''

He hands me the bowl and grimaces. ''Broken rib, sprained wrist and pulled leg muscle, he's also bruised all over and the, his arm...'' He trailed off, swallowing. ''I need to shower.''

''Edward-''

''I'll talk in a minute.''

I forced the food down, gone past the point of hunger to disgust but I know I need to eat. Once I'm done I curl back up and face the bathroom door, the shower's turned off and I'm just waiting. I check my phone, seeing it's ten; god I've been asleep for hours. I'm still tired, exhausted. If the light were off I'd be out too.

My eyes are closed when he comes out of the bathroom, I hear him turn off the light and climb in over me before he wraps an arm around me and wonders where he'll rest his hand-but he decides on the bump, as he does one baby lightly kicks.

''You've woken them,'' I growled when he laughed. ''this isn't funny they won't be kicking you all night. I will be though.''

I twist in his arms, wrapping my arms around him and trying for comfort. I have a need to hold him closer, but my stomach's in the way. I wince, biting my lip as one after the other kicks twice-the second one bad. ''Wow, that was hard.''

''Tell me about it.'' I say dryly. ''Is this normal?

''I don't know, Jesus.'' He felt another kick-and my wince. ''they're really going at you.''

''It's your fault.''

''Alright.'' He accepted, holding me closer. ''You feel better?''

''Yeah, apart from the god damn demons who think im a football. How are you? And-Andrew?''

He took in a deep breath, hiding his face in my hair. ''I'm a horrible father, I shouldn't have sent him to that school.''

''Oh Edward it wasn't you, it was the school.'' I tried to soothe. ''If anything New York just hates us all.''

''Yeah, I do wonder sometimes if moving would be easier on us.''

''We could, if you wanted. The only thing really tying us here is your job. We could see our friends anytime and the boys don't have, well they wouldn't mind.''

''Really?''

''Mum-hum.'' I ran a hand through his hair ''I wouldn't mind.''

''I'll think about it, maybe.''

My breath hitched with the next kick-a lingering pain coursing throughout my stomach. I groan as it's continued by another two. Why couldn't they kick normally? Like they had been before-not like they were trying to kick their way out.

Edward untangles himself from my clingy limbs and makes his way down to my stomach. He puts two hands on my expanding bump and I rest my hands in his hair. ''Stop kicking your mother, if you don't stop she won't sleep and if she doesn't sleep I won't sleep and I'm tired so stop, please?''

They respond with the worst kick yet, I curse him and clutch my stomach. ''Get back up you're annoying them.''

''I was not,'' he protests. ''they kicked out of love.''

''Love of pain,'' I squeal. ''of course _your_ children would kick the shit out of me.''

''Hey it's not their fault, or mine. I blame you really they're just happy to be near you they can't control their movements.''

''Aw how sweet.'' I say sarcastically. ''Edward, that's not my bump you're clutching.''

''I know.'' he kisses my cheek, teasing. ''I've missed you.''

''You get gropey when you miss me-'' I'm cut off when he brings his other hand to my hair and kisses me hard. My hands travel and end up in his hair and around his back. He pulls back, kisses me once more and attempts to pull away.

I grab his shoulders. ''We are not stopping.''

''You are aggressive today.'' He chuckles. ''Bella, I don't think-''

''We're not stopping.'' I push him back and climb over him. ''That stopped the baby's kicking and they're not starting again.''

''Would you not be uncomfortable? I mean there's a-''

''Beach ball between us? Yeah I'm aware of my size.'' I frown, rolling over and facing away from him. The babies start up kicking again, lighter this time. ''Let's just sleep.''

He wraps his arm around me, his other hand brushing my hair from my face and making me shiver. ''Bella,'' he whispers slowly. ''I wasn't calling you fat. You're not fat, you're pregnant with twins and beautiful. Okay?''

''Alright.'' I reply stiffly, closing my eyes.

''Bella.'' he groans. ''I understand that you are five months pregnant with twins and you will get bigger and I'm not going to care, alright?''

My hand spasms around his and I take in a long, jerky breath. ''I'm scared.''

''Of what exactly?''

''We have less then four months.'' I breathe out. ''What if they don't catch Jacob soon? What if he kills me or you or the boys or-or the babies.''

''He won't-I know he won't.''

''I'm scared he's pissed I'm pregnant with another man's baby and he won't want it to happen.'' My breathing quickens and he turns me to face him.

''I won't let him.'' He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. ''I won't. He will not touch you.''

The baby kicked us again; he chuckled. ''She agrees.''

''He does.'' I nod, trying to smile.

But it doesn't reach my eyes, Jacob's already touched my mind and the thoughts and worries are enough; they're too much.

 **Someone mentioned that if Edward was a cop wouldn't he do something? Well yes he would but he's not working right now and he couldn't do much until Andrew gave him the information-the attack happened in a locker room where there are no cameras and it was just stupid boys from his grade who are horrible people. So you still want me to continue? To those who read and reviewed thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-25, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Saturday, June 20th**_ _ **, 2015.**_

''Bella, it's not even hot out.'' I chuckle.

''You kidding?'' Her tongue has trouble staying in her mouth as she uses a magazine to fan herself, arms and legs spread loosely around her on the couch. ''It's like a hundred degrees in here and I'm so tired, they keep me up.''

''Hummm. Too tired to go out then yes?''

She glares at me. ''You know we're going. Let's go.''

She doesn't mean leave yet-but only head upstairs and help her get dressed. She already has a dark blue dress picked out that makes her 'look pregnant, not fat' she's too obsessed with what others think of her; though I don't dare call her out on it. It only takes her five minutes to brush through her hair and put on makeup-something she's stopped putting on the last few weeks. She looks beautiful-but she usually does.

I dress too-only taking two minutes to throw on a suit. She know's we're going to a restaurant, but doesn't know where.

''Technically I should be taking you out,'' She points out. ''It's your birthday after all.''

''Don't remind me.'' I groan out. ''I'll be going gray soon.''

''Soon? Please.'' She snorts, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. ''You already have the roots.''

I swatted her hand away. ''I do not.''

She starts carefully waddling down the stairs, but I know she's smirking, I can hear it in her voice. ''Old man.''

''I'm only over four years older then you.'' I argue. ''That's not bad.''

''When you had Andrew, I was eleven.''

I grimace. ''Don't think of it like that, that's always weird.''

She hums in agreement, making her way to the kitchen and telling Seth and Andrew-who were deeply arguing about something, though not seriously-that we were leaving-she whispered something to them before leaving, too. Andrew seems to be doing a lot better lately-him and Seth seemed to become good friends and we're still waiting to see what will happen after his attack. But there was no camera footage and all of the kids he said did it had their 'alibis' sorted. They were smart, but the police were smarter and I knew they'd get them eventually. Andrew doesn't mind and I'm trying to keep my cool about it, it's not easy when all I want to do is go over to the kids houses and break their ribs.

''Right.'' Bella begins. ''You pick the restaurant, I pick the after that, agreed?''

''Okay,'' I chuckle, starting up the car. ''What do you want to do?''

She glares. ''No, you're not getting it out of me; be happy okay?''

''Alright.'' I sighed, reminding myself to google it later how long these hormones lasted for after pregnancy-hopefully not long.

''I'd speed up if I were you.'' she suggests. ''I have to pee.''

''Don't you always?''

''I do, I do.''

''You warm again?'' She's fanning herself with her hand. ''It's actually kind of cold out.''

She grunts, though I pull up to the restaurant and her eyes widen. ''Edward-what the hell? This place is so expensive!''

''I wanted to treat you.''

''On your birthday?'' She raises an eyebrow at me. ''Really?''

''Yes,'' I shrug. ''I want to treat you, and I'm paying, so don't argue.''

''You're weird.'' She murmurs, opening her door. ''So weird.''

I have to hand my car over to a young enough kid-he barely looks sixteen and I'm weary, but it's his job so I have to trust him. ''Edward, can I at least pay for me?''

I shake my head. ''Next time, okay? For now, just for tonight I want to, okay?''

''I don't think you get the concept of birthdays.'' She sighs. ''You're not meant to give, you're meant to get.''

''By giving I'm getting.'' I say. ''Trust me.''

She smiles and grabs my hand, though I think she's just scared she'll fall going up the few steps-she can't see her feet anymore. She looks tired-but we're both tired lately. She's not sleeping with the babies, who constantly kick her throughout the night which keeps me up with her constant tossing and turning-and cursing the babies.

We walk in and I tell them my reservation-a private room away from other guests. We don't have to walk too far-thankfully, or Bella would have killed me. We're sat beside each other at a small enough round table-I always thought beside was better then across, closer. Bella keeps smiling and I have to smile back, my nervous stomach calming slightly.

My pocket is burning and I can't wait until after dinner-it couldn't come soon enough. ''Soup, chicken, chocolate cake.'' Bella says instantly. ''I want that.''

I chuckle-of course she already knew what she wanted. ''Okay then, that's good.''

She starts humming a song-and it just hits me. The oddness of life. The fact that I'd be a dad again in less then three months, that it's all happening with Bella, a girl I only met six months ago and couldn't imagine being without in another six. We order and she stops her humming, looking up at me gently. ''I wrote a book.''

I blink at her. ''What?''

''I have written a book.'' She said slowly. ''It's really shit but I know that. Alice read it and said it was good, but she has to say that. She forced me to send it off to publishing companies and I doubt it'll get published but I thought I should tell you.''

''Wow-when were you planning on telling me if Alice hadn't made you sent it off?''

''Em, never?'' she shrugged. ''It's shit there's no point, and you wouldn't be reading it anyway so it wouldn't matter.''

''Hey why not?''

''It's too personal.''

''It's fictional.''

''I know, but you're not reading it.''

''Fine.'' I sigh, knowing there's no point in arguing. ''I'm sure it's brilliant though.''

She snorts, shaking her head. ''Thanks.''

''How are you even meant to eat soup with this spoon?''

''I don't know what you mean.'' she reply's honestly. ''You put it on the spoon and put it in your mouth.''

It sounds right-but there's five spoons and none seem right.

She picks one up. ''Soup spoon,'' she smiles. ''Eat fast, I want my chicken.''

She certainly eats hers fast anyway-waiting patiently. She rests a hand on her stomach, one finger circling a spot I know a baby is kicking. There's something so peaceful about seeing her do that so naturally-it bring's me a confidence I didn't know I had.

I decide it's time after dinner-when she has chocolate cake and ice cream and looks happy. I'm nervous, but looking down to her stomach brings me a wave of calmness, no fear.

''We've known each other six months, right?''

She nods, swallowing her food. ''Fells like longer.''

''It does, how would you feel about making it longer?''

She stops moving, turning to me. ''What do you mean?''

I have the ring in my hand, so It doesn't take long to pick it up and show her. ''Make it official?''

Her mouth gapes open-and I nearly laugh at the smudge of chocolate on her lip, but she hasn't answered so I'm too nervous to laugh.

''Bella?''

Her head shakes slightly and she seems to snap out of a trance before she pushes the table away with more strength then I thought she had and she jumps on me, squealing. I laugh as she lands on my lap sideways and starts kissing me, gripping my hair to pull me closer. I don't know how long we stay like that, but eventually she pulls back and starts moving her legs, bouncing. ''Are you serious?''

I nod, my whole body swirling with too much happiness to form coherent words. ''Give me the ring.'' She demands, looking in my hands before grabbing it and jamming it on her finger and going back to kissing me. ''I love you.''

''I don't know why.'' I breathe out, my mind fuzzy from her answer.

''Because you are a perfect idiot.'' she beams at me. ''Lets go, It's my turn to bring you somewhere-and celebrate.''

She keeps smiling-showing her teeth. ''The baby's seem happy.'' She takes my hand and places it at the bottom of her bump, where every few seconds a small kick would touch my hand. I don't think I'll ever want to forget that feeling-I hope I don't.

She stands up and squeals again. ''Did that just happen?''

''I think so.'' I say slowly. ''You want to marry me?''

''Yes,'' she's still grinning. ''After they're born and I've gotten my figure back of course.''

I nod; still not thinking clearly. ''You okay?'' Her smile suddenly starts to slip and I feel instantly bad.

''Yeah I'm-'' She slaps me, cutting me off.

''Get a grip Edward, you look dazed.''

''Sorry, I'm just in shock.''

Her shoulders slump. ''You thought I'd say no?''

''I didn't think of your answer.'' I admit.

She grabs my hand and rolls her eyes. ''Come on then you fool.''

I pay quickly and follow her out, she drives and we're only in the car a minute before she pulls up and parks outside a hotel.

''Really?'' I ask.

She smiles, half her mouth raising higher then the other. ''I know we can get privacy at home, but I thought this would be better for a change.''

Once we get in she mutters, ''Make sure people know we're together.''

''What?''

''We're only staying a night so make sure they know we're a couple.''

''Bella, you're clearly heavily pregnant, we're hardly about to have a one night stand.''

She huffs. ''I'm only six months.''

''With twins.'' I add. ''So you look more then six months really.''

She glares, mutters under her breath and checks us in quickly, looking at me with wide eyes saying that I'm doing something wrong; so I wrap my arm around her waist, making us look somewhat like we're together.

The rooms on the third floor so we take the elevator-happily Bella doesn't seem to hold a grudge and is back to grinning. She waits until we're in the room to jump me again, pulling me down onto her on the bed.

''What made you change your mind?''

She doesn't stop trying to take off my tie when she answers. ''What do you mean?''

''Two weeks ago you said you were too uncomfortable and wouldn't be sleeping with me as long as you were pregnant.''

She snorts and laughs. ''Please, I was just tired. We only have a few months left where we can do this for a while.'' She spins around so I can unzip her dress as she slips off her shoes. She kisses me again when she turns back around. ''Plus, we have to celebrate.''

''Celebrate what?''

She hits the side of my head. ''Sometimes I wonder about you.''

I had nearly forgotten about my proposal-until the ring cracked against my skull. A baby kicks and I grimace, I always feel weird about doing this when they're responsive.

''Maybe we should wait-''

She grabs my face, silencing me. ''Please shut up.''

 **What do you think of this? Good bad? I'll update later in the week again, to those who read and reviewed(please continue that) Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, July 31st**_ _ **, 2015.**_

"Andrew," I call, following up with Seth's name, I wait a minute because my feet are so swollen I don't want to go upstairs and get them-but there's no response, even when I call again. Frowning, because god damn the stairs, I make my way up them slowly. Seth felt bad about taking the babies room so two weeks ago him and Andrew told us they wouldn't mind sharing a room-they were persistent, saying the babies needed their own room and we couldn't argue much more, not with the look they both had.

So I head to Andrews room, knocking once and opening the door. "Guys I made dinner-oh god!"

I stare shocked for a minute at their frozen forms before squeezing my eyes shut and shutting the door. "Sorry," I call again. "eh, dinners ready."

I walk back down grimacing, I hadn't known-that was more then I needed to see. Seth on top of Andrew with both their shirts off and hands in curtain places-the way they froze with their foreheads touched as they looked at me in horror was enough for me to realize they had also been kissing.

I hadn't known Seth was gay-I suppose I had never asked either and he had no reason to tell me. I was just worried-what exactly had I walked in on? Interrupted? I shivered at the thought, that was someone I thought of as a brother and Edwards son-sure maybe it would be a good thing that they found each other, but that doesn't mean I had to imagine it, or be okay with seeing it.

They came down two minutes later, flushed in embarrassment and hands in pockets-they couldn't look at each other, let alone me. Seth seemed off-frigidity and jerky in his movements.

They sit down to eat in silence, but I can't. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Bella," Andrew groans, "do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I decide. "yes I do, go on."

"Month and a half." Andrew grimaces.

"You have to tell your father." I say to him, noticing that Seth hadn't said a word or eaten anything yet. "he needs-"

He walks in then, through the front door and my whole body erupts with butterflies. I'm happy he's home but scared of his reaction; I know he is okay with Andrew being gay, but I know for a fact he hadn't fully realized it yet. He wasn't in denial, he just; I don't even know, I just know he'll be shocked.

"You're home early." Andrew says, his nerves showing; Seth stiffens and I frown, something's not right here.

"Ultrasound," he reply's "got off early." I had nearly forgotten, we would hopefully find out the babies sex today, if they were cooperating.

"Andrew has to tell you something." I blurt out because keeping it in seems to hurt. I ignore Andrews glare, knowing it had to be done.

"Whats that?" he walks in, stretching and straight away walking over to put food on a plate.

Andrew's desperate eyes open wide and look into mind, pleading. I point to myself, mouthing the word 'me?' and he nods. I grimace. ''They've been going out a month and a half.'' I just get it over with-I knew it wouldn't be that bad, we may change up sleeping arrangements though.

''Who?''

He stops movement and I know he knows-he just needs conformation. ''Seth and Andrew.'' I confirm. ''They didn't want us to know.''

''Because of the questions.'' Andrew groaned, glancing sideways at Seth who was completely quiet. He whispered something in his ear but I only caught the last part. ''...go. I'll tell them, okay?''

Seth stands abruptly and walks-faster then ever-for the stairs. I try not to feel guilty about the tears I see him wiping away.

''That's great.'' Edward say's eventually. ''Where did Seth go?''

Since we're both sitting Edward sit's too, but doesn't touch his food yet. ''Are you really okay with it?''

Edward replies after a beat. ''If you're both happy.''

''What's wrong with Seth?'' I was about three seconds away from walking on the swollen feet again back up the stairs. ''He was upset, is he embarrassed? Did he not want us to know? We're fine with it, he should know that.''

''Eh, I-it's not that.'' He swallows, running a hand through his hair and hiding his face. ''I told him you wouldn't really mind or care but he was scared of telling you he was gay, or with me.''

''Why?'' Edward asks it before I do but I already feel sick-what's going on?

''Because of _Leah_.'' He clenches his fists and spits her name. ''There's a valid reason he didn't want to attend her funeral and I don't blame him. He knows you have to know now-but he's still scared.''

''Scared of what?'' My voice came out softer then I expected it too.

''That you'll punish him, if you knew.''

''Why would he think that?'' My voice holds shock-hurt. There would be no reason to punish-he was gay not acting out or doing anything that would lead to punishment.

''Because of _Leah_.'' He repeated, spitting her name out again. ''For the past three summers she's sent him to a gay camp. What they do to people,'' he shook his head. ''it's sick. He's scared to go back; he doesn't think being gay is right, though I guess that's been drilled into his mind since he realized he was.'' He shrugged. ''I don't know, he's still terrified you'll send him back.''

I'm by now freely crying and angry with my fists clenched. I didn't know exactly what went on in those camps, but none of the stories were good. In any case they try to force you to be what you're not; I don't know why people can't see it would be the same as trying to make me like girls. Leah-god how I was happy she was out of his life. He was safe now, hopefully. If I'd known-I would have tried to stop it, get him out of that awful, inhumane camp.

''Bella, calm down.'' Edward takes my hand and my constant streaming eyes look into his.

''I can't, I think I'm going to be sick.'' I put a hand to my mouth. ''I have to talk to him, oh god.'' I stand quickly and ignore Edward's calls for me to slow down or come back. I couldn't believe she'd done that to him.

I knock before I enter his room, he looks hopeful before he sees me-expecting Andrew. He turns away, hiding his red eyes and becoming nervous. I sit down next to him and we're engulfed in silence for a minute, until I hear one, small sniffle and I nearly jump on him in a hug. ''I'm so sorry Seth. If I knew...Leah shouldn't have done that.''

He stays motionless in my arms while I hug him. ''So, so you're not going to-''

''God no!'' I cry out. ''That's barbaric! I'd never put anyone through that and you shouldn't have had to go through it at all. I'm sorry.''

''S'not your fault.'' he laughs. ''So you're okay with it, really?''

I snort. ''Please, of course I am! There's nothing to not be okay with. I promise we don't care and we won't do anything like what she did, I promise.''

He smiles tightly and I know he doesn't fully believe me-yet-but he say's thanks, so I suspect there's room for hope.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Dr fisher grins, looking at the screen before her. ''It's boys! Congratulations.''

''Seriously?'' I gasp out, one hand covering my mouth in shock and the other one squeezing Edward's hand back. ''I told you.''

''Oh please,'' he rolls his eyes, staring at the screen too. ''boys.'' He murmurs, almost in awe.

''Less then two months,'' Dr Fisher reminds us. ''Since twins usually don't make it to the due date. You have at least another month with the way things seem to be progressing. But they're healthy so far and looking normal for their age. Any questions?''

I shake my head and look to Edward, who's still staring at the screen in amazement. ''So you're sure they're completely healthy?''

She grins, shaking her head. ''Of course, the children are perfect and will be in perfect hands.''

I don't think too much of her comment right now; that takes me a while to decipher. She gives us more advice and tells us to book in another appointment for two weeks, which we do. We then stop at McDonalds for a minute because I wanted a strawberry milkshake to rid the craving from hell and I needed something to get me through the talk Edward and I needed to have. It mightn't have been all bad, but sugar helped.

We were nearly home when Edward sighed, side glancing at me. ''I think when we get back we should talk to them about moving. If you want to I really think it would be better for us all right now. It may not be ideal because you're so heavily pregnant but-Jacob could be anywhere and moving might help, or get him caught.''

''I don't mind.'' I reply. ''New York, it's nice but it's never where I wanted to stay, I always imagined I'd live somewhere-quieter, I don't know. Where would you want to move to?''

''Washington.'' He answers instantly. ''You and Seth like it there and I know you want to go back. I don't care where we go.''

I was stunned for a moment; thinking of what that actually meant though he continued before I could. ''This isn't because of Alice or Jasper either. I wasn't thinking of moving closer to where they'd be.''

''But it would be a bonus.'' Alice and Jasper hadn't actually moved yet-another week to go. But Alice got offered a higher paying job in Seattle; a city she grew up in and loved and couldn't turn down. Jasper agreed to move in with her too; I was already missing her but knew we'd see each other; I may be missing Rose now, if the boys agreed. ''Are we really thinking about this? Moving to Washington?''

''I've been looking at houses, in case and I think it would be best, Andrew needs a new school and Seth doesn't seem to have many friends; It's down to them.''

I felt suddenly nervous; I wanted to move more then a lot of things. Jacob scared the living death out of me and I knew he had to be near; he couldn't not be. I was just waiting for his next strike and I felt it in my bones; it would be soon.

They're in their room when we get home; I knock and hold Edward back for a minute. ''Wait, how do you think I found out about them.'' Then, louder. ''Is it safe to come in?''

When we get a disgruntled 'yeah' we walk in-they're both on their phones on their own beds and it's clearly a cover up. Standing is uncomfortable so I put both my hands above my hips to support my back and Edward wraps a hand around my back to lessen the weight I'm putting on my feet.

''We've been talking,'' he starts-which was no lie, we'd spoken about moving several times but things seemed more solid now. ''and this is for us all and affects us all. It's your choice, since Bella and I agree you have a say. What would you think about moving to Washington?''

''Not Forks?'' Seth flinched back.

I smiled. ''Anywhere but forks, Seattle or somewhere quieter. We can visit Forks, did Leah ever bring you back to their graves?''

He shook his head. ''No, it would be nice to go though.''

''I don't think I'd like Forks, too many memories. I do love Washington though. What do you think?''

''The only thing keeping me here is uncle Emmett and granddad and we can visit them. I don't mind moving anywhere.''

''Me either.'' Seth glances at Andrew and I know they mean they'll be fine as long as they're together. It's beautiful to think about really.

''You're really okay with moving? We'd have to go soon, before you start back to school.''

''I think it would be good.'' Andrew said, quieter this time. ''I never really liked New York.''

We all knew none of us actually didn't like New York, but it just held too many bad memories that outweighed the good.

''Are we really moving?''

''Seems so.'' Edward shrugged, grinning. ''I guess we better start planning.''

Just then one baby kicked so hard I completely tensed and flinched, my knees wobbling with the unexpected force. I moved my hand to the affected area and groaned. ''Kicking?''

I just nodded at his question, breathing out evenly. ''Sit down.''

I sit on Andrew's bed-since it's closer and only then realize Seth got up to see if I was okay. ''It's okay, they're just kicking again.''

''Is it that painful?'' Seth's eyes were wide.

''Not usually, it's only this bad every once in a while. Here.'' I grabbed his hand and once it made contact with my stomach I was kicked again.

''Jesus.'' He flinched back, staring at my stomach. ''they're strong.''

''Shit,'' I realized. ''We forgot to say, they're boys.''

''Really?'' Andrew asked. ''Yes, that's why they're strong already.''

''Girls can be strong.'' I protest, grabbing his hand and letting him feel the abuse I was receiving. ''This isn't because they're boys, it's because they're fucking hell bent on busing me. Oh God.'' I grimace. ''Have to pee.''

Edward helps me up and since it's gotten so late and I'm exhausted I say goodnight to Seth and Andrew and make my way to the nearest bathroom-the one Seth and Andrew usually used. When I got out Edward had started to run me a bath in our bathroom and I nearly cried out in happiness. I slide off my flip flops-because my feet are too big for regular shoes-and start taking off all I can apart from my dress. I take off jewelry and tie up my hair and am just sitting on the bed when Edward tells me it's ready.

''Thank you.'' I lightly touch my lips on his and smile. ''Now get out.''

He rolls his eyes. ''Bella, you need help.''

''I do not.'' I protest. ''I can wash myself Edward, I'm not a fool.''

''No but you're clumsy and will fall into the bath like the last time.''

I glare-but my ass was pretty bruised so I can't argue much. ''I look disgusting.''

''I know what you look like, and I don't think so.''

''You haven't seen me in two weeks, things have changed.'' I argue. ''I'm disgusting.''

''Stop saying that.'' He pulled me closer to him. ''You're no different now then you were a few months ago.''

I snort. ''Oh please, I'm a beached whale. Now I need to get into the water.''

It was mainly because my back was starting to ache and I needed to sit, though it felt nice to be in his arms. A baby lightly kicked-reminding us of reality. I know there's no way he'll leave, not after the ass bruising I received the last time so I have to deal with it.

''I haven't shaved in months so my legs are, well just don't look at them.''

I start to take off my dress-one of the only god damned things I can find to fit me-and he helps once I get it caught at my shoulders. ''I'll take off my underwear in the bath.''

He breathes out, looking up to the ceiling. ''I've seen you naked plenty of times before Bella.''

I'd like to say it was my pregnancy hormones that made my eyes swell with water, but I'll never know for sure if it was just that. I turn away but he catches me and doesn't let me go. ''Bella, you are still beautiful.''

I don't respond, I wish he'd stop talking about it, I look worse then I usually did. ''I know you hate the stretch marks and your size; but I just need you to acknowledge the fact that I don't hate them. I don't care what our babies are doing to you; they're just more scars, they don't define you.'' I start to feel guilty and sick as he traces the scar along my face then starts to pepper my face with kisses. I turn my stomach away-since it's constantly in the way-and grab his head, pulling his face down to mine.

I pull back and glare after a minute; because he's used this time to unhook my bra and then he steps back and starts to unbutton his shirt. ''What are you doing?''

''Getting in there with you.''

''I take up the whole bath.'' I protest. ''there's no need-''

''You're not as alone as you think you are, Bella. You need to talk to me more.''

I don't see how having a bath with me would get me to speak to him more, but it's odd because it does. Maybe it's because he was there holding me but I could no longer see his face which put me off awkward conversation or maybe it was just time for me to get it all out.

Because he did need to know how petrified I was of Jacob; it was an unspoken agreement but we both knew he'd strike soon and the thought made me sick.

But he made me forget, which was enough for now.

 **I am open to baby name suggestions anyone? How did you like(or not like) this chapter? I think they keep putting off the thought of Jacob, they're even moving to get away though I would run too, far and fast. Anyway, to those to read and reviewed previously and presently, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Sunday, August 2nd**_ _ **, 2015.**_

I see Bella at the door with Alice and Rose, Alice waves and smiles while Rose glares-she's not nearly as big as Bella, though of course she's only carrying half the amount of child-her hair's pulled back into a bun which somehow seems to make her stare more menacing. I suspect Bella's told them of our sudden plans to move and their reactions are what we expected.

''How did they take the news?'' I ask once she's back in the car, she strap's in first-taking her time around the bump like she usually does before she answers.

''Well,'' she sighed, leaning her head on her hand, propped up against the end of the window . ''Alice was so happy and Rose was miffed but happy for me, she's just sad Alice and I are leaving her at the same time really. I would be too.''

''Yeah, Emmett wasn't too pleased but dad just told me to do what I felt was right-always inspirational.'' I rolled my eyes. ''It went okay though in general.''

''I can't believe we're moving,'' She sighed, running a hand through her hair. ''and we'll have to buy a house from pictures only.''

''It'll be okay, we have enough money to decorate however you want anyway.''

''I'm not much of a decorator-at least the babies rooms won't have to be done for a while.''

''We should really think about names.'' I suggest. ''The easier way is I pick a first name and so do you and then we both pick a middle name too for the other boy.''

''Okay, but we both have to agree, I don't want you naming them something weird.''

''Hey, I won't name him something weird, try living with Edward and tell me it's easy.''

''Point taken.'' She laughed. ''My middle name is Charlie.''

''What?''

''I mean for the baby obviously.'' she rolled her eyes. ''you know my middle name-''

She cut herself off-staring ahead. We were just home and I looked up too-my mouth going dry at the sight of our front door wide open.

''It could be nothing.'' I try to reason.

''Seth and Andrew.'' She finally finds her voice, unstrapping quickly and barely waiting until I had stopped the car before running to the door.

''Bella wait!''

It wasn't safe-what if someone was in there?

She doesn't listen but just powers through, I can hear Andrew and Seth, but not their voices. I see instantly why, they're in the living room both tied to chairs and gagged, Bella's already untying Andrew and trembling so I ran to Seth. ''What happened?''

But I knew it was Jacob, knew it had to be. ''There was two of them, Jacob and this other guy, I don't know.'' Seth shook his head. ''Fuck it only happened like five minutes ago.''

''Did they go anywhere else in the house?''

''The kitchen?'' Andrew questioned, standing when he was free-neither of them seemed scared by the events, but more concerned by the fact it had happened and Bella, who was still trembling as she made her way to the kitchen.

''Wait, Bella.'' I had to run after her, but it was too late. She had already seen something she shouldn't have-they had written on the wall again only this time the red substance looked a whole lot more like blood. I know she won't fall but I fear it, so I hold her up and guide her to a chair where she sits and sobs into my shoulder. It's not right, that they are dead set on terrorizing Bella and it's exactly what they were doing. She was in hysterics and there was nothing that I could do, but I knew being in this room wasn't good for her so I lifted her up and wondered if she even noticed. She clutched onto my shirt tighter and walked into the hell to see Andrew on the phone with the police. I bypassed him and sat in the living room, trying to calm her down.

''He won't hurt us, I promise. He's not getting near this family again.''

''Didn't you read the wall?'' She sobbed. ''It doesn't matter what we do, he'll get us.''

''He's not going to get near you.''

''He's not going to let me leave him. You read those words right?''

I hesitated a moment. ''Yes but I swear, he won't get to you.''

''You can't promise that.''

''I can.'' I say, because I wouldn't let it happen. I hear the police pull up, it's Mark and Steve-we work together sometimes but I see the look of shock register as they see me holding the still sobbing Bella. ''Jacob Black, you're on our case now I presume?''

Mark nods. ''Can you tell us what happened?''

''Bella and I came home to find the door wide open and my son Andrew and Bella's brother, Seth tied to chairs. It was Jacob Black and another man and they left us a message in the kitchen. Saying, ''I'll never let you leave.'' and a picture of me with my face scratched out and a picture of Washington state scratched out too. We're engaged and moving to Washington and he's clearly not happy and still stalking us. We only decided to move two days ago and only told people today.''

''These are the boys?'' He gestures to Andrew and Seth, who nod. ''We'll have to take your statements, then check out the crime scene.'' He glaces to the chair's with loosened rope at their feet. ''We'll get him Edward.''

''I hope so.''

''How far along is she?''

''Thirty weeks.'' I forget myself for a moment, caught up in the thoughts of the children. ''Just two more months.''

''I'm sorry.'' Bella sniffles and slips from my lap to the couch. ''I'm okay now.'' She looks up and has mascara smudged completely around her face everywhere and looks nothing like she's okay.

''Bella, why don't you pack bags for us both and I book us all into a hotel for tonight, okay?''

''Yeah.'' Her voice cracks as she grabs my knee and pushes herself up off the couch. ''I'ts okay.'' She muttered-probably not knowing we could hear.

''Let's get this over with so we can go, it's not good for any of us to be here right now.''

''Okay,'' Steve nods. ''Andrew and Seth's statements are needed first, then we'll document the scene and try get fingerprints and such.''

Steve speaks to Seth in the kitchen and Mark to Andrew while I head upstairs and help Bella pack until we can go back downstairs. I can't see her in our room-so I go to check the bathroom and notice her lying back on the floor at the end of the bed. ''What are you doing.''

''I don't know.''

I kneel down beside her, brushing the hair from her eyes. ''Bella, this isn't your fault. Seth and Andrew are perfect, they didn't harm them.''

''He killed Leah.'' She say's dryly. ''They could have.''

''But he didn't. And for now we need to get out of here. I'll call people once we're at the hotel but I'll have to explain why we didn't go to theirs. Don't want them in unnecessary danger. Now, why are you really on the ground?''

She looked to the side, away from me. ''I sat down and can't get up. I'm too big.''

I roll my eyes. ''You're an idiot.'' but I just scoop her up and let her sit on the bed. ''Sit, relax, I'll pack.''

I know she would protest, but she's too tired to. I grab what I need and what she tells me she does. I grab enough things for a week or two-god knows when we'll be back. ''I'm sorry-I know I'm no good in these situations. You have enough to be dealing with without my moaning.''

''You're scared Bella.'' I say softly. ''I don't care what you need, I'll give it to you and it will work out in the end, okay? Because it isn't as bad as it seems.''

''Okay.'' She agrees. ''Also pack me bras, not the nice ones, the sports ones.''

''What's the difference anyway?''

''The nice ones look good and the sports ones gives you support.'' She rolls her eyes. ''I need support for now.''

''I see.'' Though I didn't really understand. ''Done I think, anything else?''

''My make up and phone charger.'' She grabs the charger and hands it to me while I put her makeup in the bag.

''Let's go downstairs, I think they're done.''

''Right.'' She clutches her phone in her hand as she walks downstairs and I follow with the bag.

''Guys.'' I say to Seth and Andrew once I see them. ''Go and pack what you'll need for a while, pack for longer just in case. We're going to a hotel for a while.''

Andrew nods and they both head upstairs-Seth doesn't have that much, it'll take a while for him to rebuild his wardrobe but he just borrows Andrews things anyway.

When I get to the kitchen I can hear Bella. ''What can we do?''

''Well we know it was Jacob and another man, tomorrow we'll call Seth and Andrew down to the station and have a sketch artist get the other man though he had his face masked, hopefully someone saw or heard something. We've sampled the blood on the wall for analysis, hopefully it-''

''That's real blood?'' Bella gagged and turned to the side. ''That's disgusting.''

''You okay?'' I walk up to rub her back as she leans over herself, looking pale.

''Yeah my gag reflex is just at an all time high right now.'' She grimaces. ''When can we leave? I just need to get out of here.''

''We're just done, did you both see the note he left?''

He was holding out a piece of paper in a plastic case bag-before I can reply Bella grabs it and reads through it quickly before stumbling to lean against the kitchen counter-the chairs too far away to make it to. She reaches over to pull me to her by my t-shirt before she thrusts the page in my face and I read, all the blood draining from my face. I numbly handed them back the letter as Bella turned to sob into my shoulder and I tried to re assure her.

But it's hard, when you're scared yourself and you have to try comfort someone too.

When Mark and Steve finally leave I bring the bags out to the car and when I come back in Andrew and Seth are coming down the stairs and Bella is standing in the hallway staring off into the distance with her eyes glazed over. She snaps out of it when I come into view and she tries a small smile my way, it doesn't fool me but I throw one back.

Locking the door seems pointless but I do it anyway and climb into the drivers seat.

Bella's half turned around. ''Are you both sure you're not hurt?''

''Rope burn is the worst injury.'' Seth promises. ''We're okay.''

''Good,'' she sighs. ''okay.''

I try to change the subject-to something slightly less related. ''I booked us into an adjoining room, so we have our own space but are close, that alright?''

They say it is and apart from the quiet hum the radio songs bring there's no more speaking, Bella stares out the window and rubs her stomach for the whole way there.

The hotel is good-but affordable for our at least a week stay. When we go into our rooms Bella falls to the bed and curls up as much as her body will let her while I ring everyone to tell them what happened. Of course they all want to come and see if we're alright-but I knew Bella doesn't want people so tell them to come tomorrow. Esme seemed annoyed we hadn't come to stay with her but she sounded sick and kept coughing, so I knew it was the right choice not to bother her. I tell Alice my plans I have yet to bring up to Bella and she agrees enthusiastically-adding a spec of light into this situation.

Bella's lying down facing away from the middle of the bed, so I squat down to be level with her. ''How do you feel?''

Her eyes open and they tell me everything-from the tears that escape to the bloodshot, red puffiness. ''He could have hurt them.''

Her voice is horse and she clears her throat-but it already slices through me. ''But he didn't, Andrew and Seth are fine, we all are, he won't get to any of us.''

''He'll get to _you_.'' she looked up at me with her watery eyes. ''I'm not the one with my face scratched out Edward. He knows we're engaged and moving and he's not letting us marry or move, you saw the wall, read that letter.''

''All those mean is he's crazy, not that he'll get near us.''

''He's been near us so many times.'' Her eyes blaze with the hatred-worse then I've seen her before. ''I brought him into our lives, he's killed Leah, tied up two sixteen year olds and broken into two of my houses and warned me with blood. He kidnapped a baby and broke into Seth and Leah's house before he killed her; it's not going to end until he's caught or he's gotten what he wants.''

''He won't get what he wants.''

''Not willingly.'' She starts crying harder, covering her face with her hands.

''Not at all.'' My voice turns hard and I glare at the far wall. ''Jesus Bella he's not going to touch you again.''

She doesn't answer, but her tears fall faster and I know at this point she won't be able to control them so I carefully climb in over her and hold her from behind, hoping my touch might calm her some. She only seems to be getting worse and I don't know why-but I think that now is the perfect time to suggest it to her. ''Marry me?''

''What?'' She half turns to me. ''You've already asked me that.''

''I mean this week, before Alice and Jasper move. We can still have that wedding afters in a few months like we planned with the wedding-but wouldn't it be better to just get married? Jacob won't be able to stop it-He won't.''

''You can't know that, but I will; finally put my mind at rest.''

''Don't mind him, no matter what I will marry you,'' And I knew I would. ''he's clearly a psychopath Bella, there's no way anyone could read that letter and not think it.''

''We haven't been together in years, why is he so, so-''

''Transfixed with you?''

''Obsessed.'' She whispered, her eyes flickering up to meet mine. ''Possessive. What did he say? That I have always been his and always will be? And that he's going to get me back when the times right? So he's waiting-maybe till I've had the babies, Edward, we can't keep him away, a prison couldn't even keep him away.''

''Once they catch him, and they will, he'll go away for a long time and he will not get out or know where we are.'' I kiss her quickly as she grips me tighter. ''I know I'm not working anymore but I have a gun of my own, just in case and what better way to use it then to shoot your ex boyfriend?''

She chuckles lightly. ''I-'' she stops herself, muttering, ''Never mind.''

''No go on, what were you going to say?''

She sighs. ''Promise me something?''

''What?''

''Just-fuck, please don't leave me?''

My eyes widen slightly-not expecting that. ''Bella I'm never-''

''Promise.''

She looks genuinely scared-like I might turn around and leave. ''Bella even if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't leave. I promise, I love you.''

She relaxes slightly, though I still see the worry in her eyes. ''Get your hand off my bump.''

''What?'' I laugh because she is-and it's stupid but I'm happy she can find humour right now.

''You have wondering hands-they always start on the stomach and wonder too high up or too low down.''

My grin widens at her words and my hand 'wonders' as she put it. ''Never heard you complaining.''

''Well now we have two sixteen year olds in the next room.'' She argues. ''I know they're always in the next room but this is different.''

''It's no different.'' I laugh, going to kiss her neck as she giggles and tells me to stop though I know she doesn't care-she wouldn't be pulling me closer if she did.

And it's easy to forget for a while; to push aside Jacobs ever looming presence he keeps dangling tauntingly over our heads.

 **What do you think about Jacobs actions? Who do you think the other guy is? Also where are people? Many of you left last chapter, Also I'm going to Poland this week, I'm updating now because my powers gone tomorrow and im leaving Tuesday and won't be back until Sunday, I can try update over there but if not it'll be next Sunday! Anyway to those who read and review, thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Friday, August 7th**_ _ **, 2015**_

I hear a ringing, it draws me out of my peaceful state long enough so I can hit Edward awake and roll over. He groans and I hear a crash before a muffled, ''Hello?''

I think I fall back asleep-or I'm nearly there when I'm being shook awake. I try to groan or say something in regards to him leaving me alone because he's part of the reason I can't sleep on my stomach anymore but he's persistent and eventually muffled voice become clearer and I start to register his words.

''Bella they traced the blood, they know who's it was, Bella?''

I think I may have tried to shut him up like an alarm, though he kept talking. ''Wake up.''

I do eventually, cracking my eyes open to be met with a blinding light and Edward right in front of my face, staring at me. ''Awake yet sleeping beauty?''

''If I have circles under my eyes Alice will personally murder you.'' I croak out. ''What do you want from me?''

''The blood on our wall was contaminated but they finally tracked it. They said his name was Laurent Rabe they gave me a picture-I haven't opened it yet-''

I sat up quickly, pushing myself back to lean against the headboard, becoming drastically more awake. ''Well open it.''

He clicks onto the link and I hold my breath as it loads-as it brings us closer to knowing something else about the case. Once we can clearly see the man in the picture we both curse and panic sets its way through me, this can't be happening-he, it can't be.

But it can, it's happening and I barely notice when Edward fumbles with his phone to ring the police back and tell them where he could be found.

It's not like a back stab, because I never trusted him, but he's been so close all this time to us all and I feel the sickness rising in me before I can hold back and I'm in the bathroom with the door locked before Edward can look up from his phone. I know he's ringing them now and telling them all about this 'Laurent Rabe' which may be his real name-but who knows anymore? If he was the other man with Jacob he hid his face for a reason-because Seth and Andrew would have recognized him.

Once I've lost all food I ate yesterday night I brush my teeth and shower-letting them soak up my tears and wash away the evidence. My back and feet begin to ache and I realize how long I've been in here for but I can't bring myself to come out. I need to sit, I want to sit, but I won't be able to pull myself up.

I eventually get myself out of the shower and dress in a loose fitting grey top-which was nearly impossible to come by-and pajama pants I have to rest on my hips because my bigger ones all need to be washed. Edward's gone from the room when I get back to I dry my hair, I start to get worried because he's gone for a while-my hairs dry and half curled by the time he comes back in holding breakfast.

''Where did you go?''

He sighs, setting the tray down on the small table in the corner. ''Dad and Esme were here, I had to tell them why they'd have to wait until later to see you.''

I'm nearly done curling my hair now and catch his eye from beside me. ''I suppose this wasn't the best day to find out that about-Laurent.'' I hesitate on the name, not used to it.

''They raided his office and home; the staff say he's been sick for a week and it doesn't look like he's been home either-making him look more guilty.''

I look down and finish curling my hair, walking over to sit on the chair opposite him and eat. I can't get too close to the table but have my own to eat from anyway. ''I just can't believe it-I mean we only saw him two months ago! He's always been odd and weird around me but I didn't imagine-all this time.''

He grimaces. ''I know and he was so close to you for so long-Andrew too.''

''Why would he work with Jacob though? Whats the point?''

''Maybe there's no point, but I'm sure he has his reasons.''

I accept his answer, slowly eating and dreading the next hour of Alice's primping and pampering, I don't want anything too extravagant. ''What a day though.''

He agrees but says it won't put a damper down over this day-because this was about us and no one else.

Maybe a little about our fear of Jacob, but screw him, we wanted to get married and I half expected to see him there-but Edward arranged with people to have a trained team lurking about. It might have been too much but I didn't bother arguing, protection was protection and I wasn't going to complain.

''You were crying in the shower again?

I shrug and stare out the window. ''I'm all over the place lately, it doesn't matter, I'm fine.''

''Are you sur-''

''I will be.'' I snap, anger directed at, _Laurent_ , flushing through me. ''Sorry, I-fuck Edward how did I not know?!''

''Why would you think it? You had no reason to and he was quiet about it. I wouldn't have realized either.''

''But-he saw so much, it's disgusting.''

''You mean the picture of us?''

I nod. ''God knows how long he was perving or how many pictures he actually took and what they contained-just the thought of him makes me want to throw up again.''

''He's revolting, but he will not ruin this day, okay?''

He may have already ruined it-but I try push back his thoughts. He doesn't deserve them-he's just.

Nothing, he was nothing.

The next hour passed by quickly as I ate and he tried to comfort-because he knew how much I needed it right now. At eleven Andrew knocked and told us Alice and Rose had arrived-which meant Edward was kicked out into the boy's room with Emmett for now.

I grimace at the case of makeup Alice lugs in behind her-I didn't need extravagant, just-nice.

Alice was more then nice-she needed more then it. She was happy my hair was done and her and Rose-already ready and dressed in dark blue long dresses while Alice hid my dress from me-I had yet to see it.

They ask me what's wrong-if I'm just nervous or if it's something else. I know its time to tell them-but just the thought makes me sick.

''They traced the blood on our wall-it was this man, Laurent Rabe.'' I bit my lip-ignoring Alice's look at the action. ''He-Laurent Rabe was his real name but I knew him as James Hunter-my old boss, Andrew's principal. He matches the build of the guy who attacked Andrew and Seth and while they could have forcefully taken his blood he's been to prison before for abuse and stalking so they think it's him. I just-he was so close.''

''Oh Bella, show me the guy and I'll kill him, Jacob too that ass-I'll fucking crush them I swear to fuck-''

''Calm Alice, he's in hiding so there's nothing we can do-nothing anyone can do really?''

''That's bullshit.'' Rose muttered. ''No offence girls but the police are doing a whole heap of shit nothing in order to catch him or protect the pregnant woman-fuck B, how are you?''

''He wrote us a note-I never told you that, it, fuck it was scary. He said I was his, all of me was his and he wouldn't give up until he had me completely. He said he'd kill Edward and told us he wouldn't let us get married or move-I, we're getting married because we're scared in another few months we can't. That's not the only reason and we haven't actually said outright that's why we moved the wedding up but it's why-Jacobs going to get to me, I can feel it.''

''You can't say that-''

''I can Ali,'' I stare at my face, covered in makeup and not too badly while I hold back the tears. ''I know it.''

Rose picks up my covered dress and Alice takes it from her, wrapping her arms around my neck. ''Whatever happens, you and the babies will be safe. Go put on the dress, it's time to get you married.''

 **:::**

 **:::**

We're in Esme's house-her garden. Alice has it lit up in fairy lights and candles and it's beautiful as the night closes in around us. It's our first dance and Alice has a nice song on in the background-she'll tell me the name later. Dancing is awkward since my stomach prevents us from getting as close as we'd like but we manage, she babies seem happy-kicking me so hard I have to sit down and not cry. They're awake and excited and Edward keeps talking to them in a baby voice saying that they don't know how much they're hurting their 'mommy' but if they did they would stop.

Though they don't, he puts his hands on me or speaks and they go wild. Everyone wants to feel the monstrous kicks and I don't mind-Jasper and Carlisle are slightly more awkward about it then the others and when Emmett feels he flinches back and Rose hits him-her baby barely ever kicks and she's amazed to feel mine. She shouldn't want kicks-they hurt, though most don't-it's only when they get too excited.

They seem to be calm now, maybe they know this moment is important-as was actually getting married-but it's different now because I can see it in his eyes-the need and want to have me on this one day. I feel it too and I want nothing more then to send everyone away and let us have time alone.

We have to wait until I can safely say I'm exhausted from carrying around elephants before we can leave. Esme has enough rooms in her house for them all-Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett only take up two bedrooms and Carlisle was staying with her. She offered to take in Seth and Andrew for tonight too-though one would have to sleep on a couch.

Andrew only speaks to me and Edward about his complaints-''why can't we just sleep in the same bed?''-and Edward doesn't know how to reply-he stares at his son open mouthed.

''Because you're both only sixteen and we're already scared enough about you two sharing a room, a bed is a bit too much we think.''

He rolls his eyes. ''It's not like we haven't before-''

Edward's eyes widen so much Andrew cuts himself off and stares at his father with his eyebrow raised for a moment as the silence engulfs us.

''Edward,'' I hit his arm. ''say something.''

He just turns to stare at me. ''He's only sixteen.'' he turns to him. ''You're only sixteen.''

''You were fifteen when you had me, I never said we were going to do anything and even if we did I can safely tell you neither of us will get pregnant.''

Even I stare at him when he says that-but he just stares back. Edward groans. ''Couldn't you have _secretly_ slept in the same bed like normal teenagers?''

He shrugs. ''We do it all the time, Esme and granddad just wouldn't let us if you didn't want them to.''

''Well I don't-''

''Edward, could I talk to him for a minute? You go drink or breathe okay?''

He's grateful-because he's close to panicking and right now my head was cooler and clearer. I sit down at the one table outside and Andrew sits next to me, arms crossed over his chest. He looks nervous-so I smile at him. ''This may be weird and awkward but I don't think your father is very helpful right now and I just need to know something, okay?''

He nods-suddenly silent. ''Have you and Seth had sex yet?''

''Why do you want to know?''

I shrug. ''I think it's important we know this right now.''

He blushes, nodding. ''Good okay-'' I try to hold back the teacher in me, but I know she comes out. ''have either you or him had any other sexual partners, male or female?''

He shakes his head no and I breathe out in relief. ''Okay, don't worry about Edward, I'll handle him. I don't see why you can't.''

He seems like he's going to stand once he says thank you but then he sit back down. ''Do you think he gets so awkward because I'm gay?''

I wanted to say no-I did, but I didn't know. ''I know he doesn't care that you're gay Andrew, I just think you're growing up too fast for him and I promise he doesn't care but I just don't think-''I choose my next words carefully. ''I don't think he's realized it yet.''

''But he knows.'' He sounded confused and I bit my lip-trying to find the words to explain was hard.

''He does,'' I agree. ''It's just-he didn't know you were gay, he wasn't expecting it and he just, you're his son and he doesn't mind your sexuality, I think he just forgets sometimes and gets shocked when you outwardly bring it up with him. Also I think he's scared.''

''Scared of what?''

''Okay, how to phrase this.'' I hesitate a moment. ''He likes women right? And I like men, maybe I'm just less involved in the situation but I think it's why he can't speak of it. It's not like he doesn't understand, he gets it-he just doesn't know how to give you advice. I think it just scares him.''

He frowns. ''Maybe I shouldn't have told him.''

I think I nearly break the chair. ''Of course you should have! I said it wrong I know I did. He doesn't act different around you because it's not different, he doesn't mind he's just shocked to hear you want to sleep with Seth in the same bed. I mean I knew that you did that already I'm not stupid but he just-he doesn't think.''

He sighs. ''Could you talk to him about it?''

''I will,'' I lean back in the chair, rubbing the place a baby lightly kicked. ''He just needs a little more time to adjust, it won't be long.''

He's looking down, his hands linked together with his elbows resting on his knees. ''I-can I tell you something?''

I'm imminently alert. ''Of course, anything.''

''Em, this Jacob guy, once he and the other guy had us tied down he said something-Seth didn't hear him and I didn't remember it at the time, but it keeps coming back to me-he, he did something.''

I nearly die as my mind flashes with possibilities and I imminently ask him my first and most terrified thought. ''Did he touch you?''

''What? No!'' His eyes widened. ''Nothing like that. He-he had all of the sonogram pictures in his hands and he was staring at them-I barely remember but I think he said something like. 'they're all idiots, thinking the babies are theirs.' what do you think he meant?''

I swallow-my eyes wide and my breathing picking up. ''He wants the babies.''

''Bella are you sure?''

I cover my face. ''How did I not see it-in the note he said I was his-all of me. He was talking about the babies, he fucking, he's always wanted children.''

I burst into tears and bless him, he tries to comfort me but in the end just calls Edward over, he gathers me in his arms and I'm too hysteric to tell him what happened so Andrew does and I don't hear Edward's reply but I know Andrew leaves and Edward holds me as I cry.

''He wont get them.'' He promises. ''Bella, we have to go now, okay?'' He doesn't wait for my reply, but I feel him pick me up-I don't know how, I weigh more then ever-and brings me to the car. I'm seated in the front seat but can't let go of him.

He holds my face and kisses me hard. ''You are mine, okay? My wife, they are my children, _nothing_ is his. Only ours, mine and he will not ever get anything of mine, okay?''

I have to make him kiss me again before I let him go-like a promise. I just need comfort for now; which I receive in the privacy of our hotel room.

I think the feeling of being looked at is in my head-because of my paranoid state.

But I should have known better.

 **So they're married and figured out some stuff about who's after them and what they want-what do you think? I'm back from Poland now, feel like I've been gone forever. I'll update in a few days again, thank you to those who read and review, please do more of that, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Wednesday, August 19th**_ _ **, 2015**_

The tears rush fast and hard and violent. Edward holds me from behind and say's he won't leave me no matter what and it's okay because this is how life is sometimes.

It's how life is all the time for some; but that doesn't mean it's right.

''But it's not fair.'' I wail, breaking out into a fresh round of tears. He holds me to him tighter and rubs down my hair to try and soothe.

''Life's unfair, this is worse, its-undeserved, horrible. Downright painful and-I'm so sorry.''

He is, I know he's sorry. But sorry can't fix it.

Sorry can't heal Esme.

''She's known for months.'' I gasp out. ''Why didn't she tell us sooner?''

He doesn't answer for a beat longer then he should have-like he was trying to decode my squeal of meshed words.

''Because it wasn't terminal sooner, she told you once she found that out.''

I turn in his arms and hug him tighter then I should have. ''She can't die.''

He keeps on stroking my hair. ''I'm so sorry, I love you.''

I turn and try to get as close to him as I can. I can't answer, I don't know what to say.

There's nothing to say, it's not the words that comfort me, but the way he holds me and keeps up the soothing rhythm of stroking my hair until I fall asleep as a shaking mess.

''Bella?''

I don't answer-I'm not entirely convinced I hear him. I do hear a clatter-then feel him touch my arm. ''You've been out for hours-you need to eat.''

''I don't want to.'' I groan, my head spinning. ''Did you talk to Alice?''

''Yeah she's flying out tomorrow.'' He grabs my hand as I try open my eyes in the bright room. ''How do you feel?''

I frown. ''I don't know how to feel. I mean when my parents died it was fast and sudden-I never got to say goodbye but they died fast. Esme-I'll get to say goodbye because it'll be slow and painful. Neither options are good, I can't say goodbye and have her die fucking peacefully.'' I take the hand he's not holding and cover my eyes. ''I just can't believe she's going to die, she said she won't even make christmas.''

I know he was there when she told me-but the information was too raw to hear. ''Do you still want to move? Esme is more important right now.''

''Oh god.'' I groaned. ''We have to think about it-maybe hold off a little while? But Seth and Andrew shouldn't be changing schools so much...''

''Don't worry about them.'' He hands me the food he brought up. ''Worry about you and Esme for now, I doubt they'll care about where they go now as long as it's together.''

''Okay.'' I sigh. ''thank you.''

''For?''

''Everything-you didn't have to-''

He cuts me off with a snort. ''Bella really? I didn't just marry you because Jacob was threatening-I love you and I wasn't going to sit there and watch you fall apart.''

I smile at him sadly-because I'm falling apart anyway. ''How is everyone taking it?''

''Dad looks like he's dying along with her, sounds like he wishes he was too.'' He looks down, pausing a moment while I pull him closer. ''Andrew and Seth are sad, they only know her a small amount but they really like her, she was so nice to them.''

''She's nice to everyone.'' My voice is cracked-clearing it doesn't help. ''She's always been nice.''

''Emmett sounded so angry I thought he would throw a chair through a window and Rose had been crying-so had Alice, she was hysterical.''

I bring a hand to my mouth to try and keep it together but its so hard-I just need to cry away the knot in my chest. ''How are you?''

''Worried about _you._ '' When I look at him I see the worry-it's eating away at him and I feel guilty, he shouldn't have to worry.

''I'm okay, it's just, it'll hit me once in a while and it won't be pretty.''

''I'll be here anyway. Bella-should I go back to work? I mean if we're staying here longer I don't want to keep using your money when I run out, which I'm close to-''

''Edward I have more money then I need. I was going to give a lot of it to Esme so she's reach her target but she insisted on only taking small monthly payments. Well my point is it's our money now and buy whatever, I have enough.''

He does seem uncomfortable about it-but it makes sense.

Alice rings me an hour later saying her and Jasper got an earlier flight out and would be in by tonight-we also spoke about Esme and I ended up in tears again.

Once we had hung up and I had calmed down I made my way downstairs, Edward was just about to leave to buy some food but I was in no mood for shopping so stayed back to eat.

''You sure you're okay?''

I smile weakly. ''I will be.''

He quickly kisses me before he say's he'll only be about ten minutes and I know something doesn't feel right but I just smile back and tell him I love him.

It's two minutes later when I hope he remembers my departing words-I hear someone unlock the front door and think he's forgotten something.

I hear the footsteps lead to the kitchen and half turn around. ''Did you-''

But I jump and scream, because it's not Edward.

He's wearing a mask but I know it must be either Jacob or someone working for him. I feel sick because I know what my frightened scream has done-it's alerted Seth and Andrew. I hear them run downstairs but there's a hand clamped around my mouth before I can tell them to get back. The man has me pressed back into him-and I fear for everything, especially my heart that wants to give out, when I feel what I know is a knife at my neck.

''Take another step and she gets it.'' The voice is loud, hard and familiar, my knees nearly give way as my hands raise to the arm covering my mouth and I try to tell Seth and Andrew-who are now standing in the hall staring at me in horror to go back. They don't and before I can blink someone is behind them and knocks Andrew out, grabbing Seth and slamming him into a wall before hand cuffing his hands behind his back.

This man isn't wearing a mask and it makes me want to throw up. He doesn't hurt Seth but I can see blood starting to pool around Andrew who's slumped down on the floor. He throws Seth to the ground and walks to me, hand cuffing my wrists in front of me.

He stares into my eyes and the hand over my mouth leaves. I stare back at him and my knees actually give out now, the guy behind me steadies me and holds me up-but I don't want to stare ahead into those eyes.

He grabs my face and I'm close to tears, his hand strokes down the side of my face as he leans in closer to me so his breath fans out disgustingly over my face as he whispers out, ''Isabella.''

It takes all I have and I don't know why I do it, but when the small amount of oxygen I manage to inhale I breathe out his name too.

''Jacob.''

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

''Edward?''

The noise was muffled-I barely heard a sound, zoned out in spaced thoughts. My hands clasp around the cold hand as I stare at the wall.

''Edward?''

Another hand touches my shoulder and I hum in response, not hearing anything else after that either.

''Edward.'' The voice was louder this time, dad's suddenly at eye level with me, grabbing both my shoulders and shaking me. ''Would you listen? Andrew will be okay.''

I still don't fully hear him-but a part of me understands. ''Really?''

''Yes, everything's looking good and the swelling on his brain should be good in the next few hours if he keeps progressing like he is-it's good news.''

''It is.'' I agree. ''When should he wake up?''

He hesitates. ''We don't know, soon hopefully.''

But he's on the bed motionless with a tube stuck down his throat and his breathing not exactly as even as it should be-and it's hard to hope. ''Anything on them yet?''

His eyes dim as he shakes his head and I go back to staring at the wall. ''Alice is here, can I send her in?''

I shrug and he sighs before leaving. Alice walks in a moment later, walking over to the other side of the hospital bed. ''How are you?''

''Not good, honestly.'' I grimace and look at Andrew-he needed twenty four stitches. ''You?''

''Not the best-there's no news on Bella or Seth no?''

''No, but we know who did it, probably Laurent and Jacob again.''

''Laurent,'' She shivers. ''I'm scared I've seen him and not realized, at least I know what Jacob looks like.''

I pull out my phone and find the picture I have of him and hand it to her-she stares for a minute before her eyes widen and she flinches back, her eyes darting around the room.

''What's wrong? Have you seen him?''

''Yeah.'' she swallows. ''James-he's, fuck, my ex.''

''He's your ex?''

She nods slowly-eyes slowly welling with tears. ''His second name, I can't remember. I don't remember much of that year.''

It finally clicks. ''He went to prison for three years for-for-''

''I was in hospital for a few weeks.'' She admits. ''Stupid asshole, wonder if he knew we were friends, he must have.''

''Even back then he had a fake name, he's really Laurent Rabe, goes by James Hunter.''

''Hunter,'' she say's slowly. ''That's not right, not Hunter.'' She bits her lip and makes an 'f' noise then she claps. ''Fisher, that's right. James Fisher.''

''Fisher-'' I think of our doctor, Victoria, but I'm just being paranoid, Fisher was James, Laurent's fake name anyway. ''Though maybe.''

''What?''

''I was just thinking-somehow James-Laurent- and Jacob knew we were engaged and moving, we only told you guys...and our doctor, Victoria Fisher.''

She looks at me for a moment. ''Before I left, when you guys figured out James was her boss-Bella told me something she thought was weird but nothing. When she asked for time off for the bed rest and eventually just quit-James was really, accepting? He wanted her to rest for the _babies_ -she said he definitely said babies even though looking back you guys only found out it was twins the day before and he shouldn't have known-but he did. She thought it was nothing, but what if your doctor was in on it? Hell she's the only untrusted one who knew all that.''

''Fuck,'' I breathe out, taking my phone to ring someone who needed to know-those out looking for her and Seth, just to keep a look out. ''Alice what if she was in on it?''

She's looking down on Andrew. ''I hope she wasn't-why are we in here, and not out there?''

''We don't work here anymore Alice.'' I remind her. ''you are in Seattle and I quit-we have no control.''

''Who says? Why can't we be out there looking for her?''

''Because we're not the law anymore Alice.'' I begin to get irritated. ''You don't think I don't want to be out there and find my wife? she's nearly nine months pregnant and the asshole could have killed my son and took Seth too-of course I want to find him and fucking rip his head off but I can't, I'm not allowed to.''

''You mean _you_ can't.'' she points out. ''You're too scared of what you'll find.''

''I wouldn't be scared if I found her. He wont hurt her.'' I knew that. ''his note said 'I told you she was mine' I think he thinks he loves her, but I don't think he'll hurt her.''

''And the babies?''

I don't reply, so she says it again, louder. ''Alice I don't know okay? Please.''

''Let's go then.''

''I can't leave Andrew-''

''No you can't leave Bella, Andrews safe in hospital and Bella-she's not safe right now.''

''But I don't know where she is.''

''Then we'll find her.''

''How-''

But her eyes told me all and after a quick call we went; because sitting around really wasn't going to help anyone.

 **Okay first off, where did people go? How was this chapter? I'm a bit worried about it...anyway, how do you feel on Esme? And it's finally happened, Jacob has finally acted. Please please go check out the story 'A Girl Like You' by 'Brookie Twiling' It's a very, very good and interesting story. Also to those who read and review, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Thursday, August 20th**_ _ **, 2015**_

It was all Alice; I don't know how she did it and right now there was no time to ask her how. It might be because we used to work with half of these guys and most of them knew Bella and how much we could help; but she convinced them to let us help. We checked Victoria's credit card statements since we realized she had been sick for a week and uncontactable from work. She hadn't bought anything since last week and nothing in her or Laurent's statements indicated to anything.

''Is there anything, anywhere they could have gone?'' Mark asks-Steve is looking through many papers while Alice and I stare at the board, evidence pinned up and pointing at nothing.

''We have a hit,'' Steve announces. ''On a security camera just outside the city-it's her alright.'' I rush over to see the picture he has up on the laptop in front of him-it's from up high and you can't see her full face but it's her-you can clearly see her hands bound in front of her resting on the side of an arm-Seth's. They're in the back of the car and quiet as a man keeping his face down goes into the shop for a few minutes.

''Can this tell us where they went?''

He bites his tongue for a moment, thinking. ''Yes, the next gas station is a few mines away, we'll know if they pass it or not, if they don't we have an area to work with.''

I have to let out a breath. ''Is this something?''

''It's not nothing.'' He grins at me. ''We know he won't hurt her so we have a good chance here.''

''It's something.'' I allow, not letting emotions get the best of me. I look back to the board. More then likely all of these photos of Bella were taken by Laurent and sent to Jacob.

Steve is trying to get the security tapes from the next station when Alice gets a call and looks to me. ''Andrews waking-better go. I'll call you when we get an update, I promise.''

I don't doubt her and while I want to see Andrew, as Alice pointed out he's now safe in a hospital while Bella nd Seth were in the hands of a psychopath.

I go to him anyway, knowing I have to and they can find Bella without me-but I try not to think about it or I'll go mad. It's all too easy to find Emmett's house, he's at the hospital but Rose is home and lets me shower without question. I'm not going back to the house yet.

Rose holds the pity I've been met with many times in the past day, but she shows none of it. ''Here's a towel, I'll make you food and go with you to the hospital. No arguing or wallowing. They'll find them and they'll be fine. Jacob was always a bastard but if I learned anything from Bella it was he wanted a child, it's sick but it's why he took them and I know he won't hurt them.''

''I know he won't kill,'' I swallow. ''I'm more worried I'll never see them again-or that he'll touch.''

She looks shocked but doesn't try to keep my horrible thoughts calm, she grimaces and turns away. ''I'll make you food.''

I don't want to shower-it gives me time to think that I don't need. I know I need it though, I still have some of Andrews blood in my hair and under my nails. It hits me then like it keeps hitting me in crushing waves; I can only hope he doesn't hurt her and while I'm concerned for Seth too; my wife is my priority. Minutes before he took her she was a hysterical sobbing mess about Esme and kept complaining about the babies kicking. I needed to be there, be with her.

The things I could do to him; the ways I would dream about killing Jacob Black. He was nothing; his whole life was a fabricated lie. He broke out of jail to be with a woman who flinches at his name, a woman he now had...

It's hard to hold back the sobs-she could go into labor any day. She told me she thought she was close and she was scared about the delivery-what if I wasn't there? I had to be, she needed me.

That thought, that one fickle thought snaps me out of my daze and I realize how cold the waters become. I quickly shut off the water and barely dry off before I shove my clothes on and make it downstairs where Rose is waiting for me, holding a plate of food which she places on the table. I mutter my thanks and sit down, letting my wet hair fall into my eyes. She sits down next to me and out of no where pushes the hair back from my face. ''I wish Em would grow his hair out. Bella always goes on about your hair, she loves it.''

''I love her.''

She smiles at me sadly-with the pity and drops her hand. ''You're worried she'll go into labor with all this stress, right?''

I don't answer-but I bite my tongue to hold back a sob and so she won't hear my cracked voice. Looking at her own bump isn't easy either-too many reminders.

''So you are worried about that?''

I nod, still feeling unable to use my voice. She moves her chair closer to put her hand on mine. We've never been that close, Rose and I, but I feel like she understands on some level. Bella's her best friend and she can imagine how I feel. ''I don't think she'll be ever be okay if he touches her.''

''Oh Edward,'' She pulls me into a hug. ''we'll all be here if it happens. She won't be alone and neither are you, okay?''

I can't answer because I've never felt more alone in my life-when I open my mouth I start crying and it's unusual for me to unravel around someone like Rose, but we both know why it happens. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.'' I can't see her face but I know she's smiling. ''I'd think you were a stone cold bastard if you didn't cry-eat up so we can visit your son.''

I do as she says but all actions at this point are forced and robotic-the only thing I can really think of is finding them. Rose insists on driving because I'm 'not in a fit state' and I don't argue, I don't have it in me.

Emmett meets us at the hospital, I saw him yesterday but I was in such a bad state then-I'm not sure what I could have said to him. He hugs Rose first then me and what he doesn't say-because he doesn't say anything-comes across in the quick embrace.

Esme and Carlisle are in Andrews room when I get there-Esme gets up to hug me. ''How are you coping?''

''Not the best.'' I crackly admit. ''She's so close to delivering...'' I trail off.

She tries to smile but her whole face trembles. ''I want to kill him.''

''I think we all do.'' I try to smile back at her. ''How are you?''

She looks down. ''You know how it is, Bella and Seth are what's important right now. Andrew's only regained consciousness for a minute but Carlisle recons it'll be longer next time.''

''That's good, at least I don't have to worry about him too.''

''You worry anyway.'' She pointed out. ''You have to.''

Her point is proven a moment later when he groans and I hastily make my way over. The tube that had been down his throat had been removed and his head moved slightly before he groaned again.

''I expect he'll be in quite a bit of pain, I'll help him with the pain if he needs it.''

''Thanks,'' I mutter. ''Is he awake?''

He groans out again, this time I think I hear a word. ''Andrew?''

''Dad?''

''Don't move.'' I sit down and take his hand. ''You have twenty four stitches, moving will only be worse.''

He moves anyway, turning his head towards me with his eyes clamped shut. ''It's okay, you're-''

But he jerks up straight and starts gagging-Carlisle barely reaches him with a basin before he throws up and lets go of my hand, retching and even when he's done he's gagging and can't breathe. ''Calm down Andrew.'' Carlisle rubs his back. ''get it all up and breathe with me. In. Out.''

I see his eyes open and close-he keeps doing it and gagging, his breathing only speeding up.

''Andrew.'' I grab his arm. ''It's okay, breathe slowly okay?''

''Not. Okay.'' He gasps out. ''Can't-can't-''

I sit up on the bed with him and grab both of his shoulders. ''Breathe okay? Just calm down.''

''Cant. Every-'' he takes in a labored breath. ''gone.''

''What? What's gone?''

''I can't. Dad.'' Carlisle takes away the basin-he's not being sick anymore, but in the middle of a panic attack.

''What Andrew?'' He's calling out for me and I can't help-I'm rendered useless and it's making me sick.

He's crying now, desperately grasping for my hand. ''I-'' He puts his hands over his face and gags again. ''Black.''

''What happened? Tell me whats wrong?'' Is he scared of Jacob? Did he do more then knock him out? He couldn't have done much, I was barely gone ten minutes.

He keeps gasping out in sobs as he tries to breathe through pain and the shock. ''Its. All. Black.'' It's with horror-I feel as sick as he does when I realize his hands are over his eyes. ''Can't. See. Anything.''

''Breathe with me.'' I'm whispering and still holding him. ''Andrew I'm right here-''

''Let me see.'' Carlisle powers through, taking out his light. ''Open your eyes.''

He shines the light and Andrew doesn't flinch, his eyes don't move.

He can't see.

And he's freaking out enough for both of us, I know I need to stay strong for now. ''We're going to need to run some tests.''

''For what! I can't see granddad! I. I-can't!''

''It might be only temporary Andrew, we won't know until-''

I shoot him a look and he stops, sighing. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

I don't realize but Esme had left a while ago-but then again I wouldn't have noticed.

''What happened?'' He's calmed down some-but he's still crying and jumpy.

''Jacob Black kidnapped Seth and Bella and knocked you out, you needed twenty four stitches.''

His hand goes up to the back of his head and he winces. ''Is that what-what,'' He chokes but I know what he's trying to say.

''Possibly.'' I try hold it together. ''I'll kill him, I will.''

''I should have fought harder-why did he take Seth? No offence, but didn't he want him dead?''

''Maybe.'' I say. ''But I'll find them and they'll be fine.''

''Dad.'' He breathes out slowly. ''I'm scared for them, but is it wrong to be scared for me too?''

''God Andrew don't feel guilty,'' I bite my lip, I'm scared for him too. ''you're going to be okay, I promise.''

''Please don't leave.'' He begs. ''Just for a little while-I don't, I don't know-''

''I won't leave.'' I promise, knowing Bella and Seth were being looked for with the best people. While I wanted to be out there looking, I couldn't right now, just for a little while.

 **Ah so Edward is conflicted-be with his son or look for his wife. Poor Andrew though, it would be horrible for that to happen. Okay I'll update later in the week, thank you for those who read and review! What do you think of the latest developments? Tell me what you think-thanks! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **BPOV(Bella)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Saturday, August 22nd**_ _ **, 2015**_

Seth and I try and get as close as we can; it brings the only source of comfort we can have right now though only our legs can get near each other; we're handcuffed to opposite sides of the bed. My arms ache from being pulled up and my whole back and chest radiates pain from lying down for so long; Jacobs only been in a few times and none of those visits were pleasant.

The suns been down for hours now-and after we're forcefully fed Jacob leaves and a while later we know it's safe to speak.

''I'm so sorry Seth.''

He sighs. ''As you say every time you can, Bella it's not your fault.''

''He won't hurt you.''

''I know,'' though he doesn't sound convinced, I can barely see him in the absence of light but I turn anyway. ''Do you think they'll find us.''

''They will.'' My voice weavers and after nearly four days I'm close to giving up hope. ''Edward and Andrew won't stop looking.''

''I hope they're okay.''

''They're hoping the same thing-''

He tells me to stop talking and I swallow hard-I hear the footsteps now. They get closer and I wince-even looking at him makes me sick.

But then he's there and the blinding lights on-I can barely see but I know he's walking over and flinch away when he touches my face. ''You feel okay?''

''What do you think?'' I mutter, still squinting into the light. Seth stays silent.

''I wish I didn't have to do this, but you keep fighting me.''

''You kidnapped us.'' He's kneeling beside the bed and I look at him, glaring. ''I want to leave.''

''No you don't, not really.''

''Jacob,'' I say slowly, my eyes welling. ''Please, I'm going to deliver soon and I need a hospital, a doctor.''

''I have you a doctor,'' He smiles and I try to look away but he grabs my face and jerks my head back to face him. ''Why are you so resistant? I got you everything you wanted.''

His grip tightens and I can't help but cry-he's convinced I love him and want this. ''Jacob, I don't want any of this.''

''Yes you do.'' He leans in closer and when his hand rests on my stomach I try fighting him off-I don't want him near the babies. ''Now because of me you have a baby, you got Seth and you have me without my wife-this is what you want.''

It knocks the breath out of me to realize it all-back when I knew him all I wanted was Seth, and I was devastated when I lost the baby and enraged that he never told me he was married. ''You killed Leah so I could have Seth?''

''I did.'' He smiles, his eyes gleaming. ''And I got you pregnant.''

I don't know why that makes me so enraged-my blood pumps and my whole chest flares up in sudden anger. ''No you didn't.''

''I did, not personally but it was because of me. It only took a small price to do anyway.''

The tears still flow down my face and I still try to flinch away when he wipes them away. ''What price?''

''Laurent and Victoria can't have children; at first I was planning on just getting you pregnant again for them but then you were having twins.'' I try to get away from his hand still clamped down on my face but he won't-instead he kisses me and keep smiling. ''So we get one now and we can have more later, completely ours.''

''You can't take my-''

''Ours Bella, it's only one.'' He rolls his eyes. ''Calm down, I told you we can have more anyway-''

''I don't want more!'' I can't breathe in properly-my breaths keep getting cut off with tears and sobs. ''I want these two, I don't want more.''

''That's selfish.'' He forces me to look at him. ''You can have more and she can't, they helped me get to you; I need to pay them.''

''Not with my baby!''

''Our baby Bella! He's ours.''

I can't shake my head though I try-words fail me, he's crazier then I thought and I can't process it all. ''What happened with your wife?''

''She had to go.'' He shrugs. ''She thought she was safe but she killed our baby Bella, she had to be killed too.''

I close my eyes and try to process it-how much had she done to me at all? Did she even do anything?

''What is wrong with you? You used to light up when you saw me.''

And now I want to throw up-especially when he kisses me again and I can't move away so I don't move at all. Even when I try get away his hand becomes too tight and painful I can't do anything but gasp out in pain and try get him off. The more I move the tighter he holds me down and it's a never ending cycle.

''Get away from her.'' Seth moves his handcuffs and tries to move somehow-he half sits up. ''Stop touching her.''

Jacob pulls away from me long enough to glare. ''Shut up, you know I don't really want you here anyway, I could kill you-''

''No, I want him here.'' I gasp out. ''Don't you want me happy? Don't hurt Seth, please?''

Saying anything to him that wasn't an insult hurt-but it was safer, if I kept him calm he wouldn't hurt either of us in a moment of rage. His eyes soften as he looks at me and again my eyes well with tears. His hand's still on my stomach when one of the baby's kick and he becomes ecstatic.

I can't think rationally-not with what he told me. ''Jacob, we're really hungry-could we have food...please?''

''Of course.'' He kisses me goodbye again and leaves-then I feel something and grab onto the bed bars, gasping.

''Are you okay? Bella?''

''Fuck, I just had a contraction.''

'' _You what?_ '' he groaned. ''Did your waters break?''

''Not yet-oh my god.'' I know its stupid-but I cross my legs. I was not going to let him take one of my children. ''He's going to give one away.''

''He's not going to touch them, they'll find us.''

We could hope-but they hadn't found us in days.

As he does every time we eat, Jacob uncuffs one of Seth's hands so he can eat and he helps me sit up and feeds me-I ask if he'll just do the same for my hand but he insists on spoon feeding me, it's degrading and horrendous-and as if it wasn't bad enough already I'm hit with another contraction-they're not bad yet but they're not pleasant. He knows something's changed and I know he's about to ask-and then my waters break and he notices that and grins.

''Time to call Victoria, it's time.'' He kisses me again and I glare as he turns, there's a hop in his step and my whole body swells with anger. It's bad enough Seth and I were kidnapped and are being held up in this small room, tied down to a bed. But I'll have to give birth here now too? And if they don't find us soon-they'll take one of them-

There's no time or reason to cry, I only panic and try breathe in through the increasing pain. Seth's arm is still free so he moves over as much as I can and awkwardly takes my hand that's still stuck to the bed frame. ''It'll be okay.''

''Okay.'' I breathe out because I don't want to scare him by saying what I really feel-that we're not going to get out of this okay.

 **:::**

 **EPOV(Edward)**

 **:::**

''Dad?''

I jerk awake, instantly cautious. ''I'm here.'' I say as I grab his hand.

''Sorry.'' he grimaces.

''Don't be,'' I smile though it won't comfort him much. ''How do you feel?''

''Like shit,'' he smiles sadly. ''Any news?''

''No,'' I sigh. ''nothing, it's as if they vanished.''

''They'll find them though...right?''

''I'm sure.''

But my voice is empty and he knows its all just hopeful promises. ''So you feel okay?''

''I feel like I'm trapped in a box and I can't get out.'' he shrugs. ''But I'm more worried for them.''

''Andrew-'' My phone rings and I grab it quickly. ''Hello Alice?'' I say her name for Andrew's sake but I need her information now.

''We think we found them.'' She rushes out.

''What? Where?'' I stand quickly. ''Alice?''

''James Fisher inherited a cabin from his grandmother three years ago-it took us so long because the woman's only daughter died when she was five, and guess what? The grandmother died suspiciously and left everything to a boy with a fake name.''

''Where is it?''

She rattles off the address. ''We're on the way-we can pick you up since we're passing.''

I could hear the police sirens in the background and I know they're going as fast as they can-I don't get my hopes up, I can't dare to do it. ''Yes.''

''We're a minute away be out front and ready.''

She hangs up and I turn back to Andrew. ''Alice thinks she has them, I'll send dad in okay?''

''Okay, go!'' he waves me off-I can hear the nerves in his voice. ''Call when you know anything.''

I can't find Carlisle and have no time to look so I ring him as I run downstairs to wait for Alice. He says he'll go over to Andrew and to ring him too.

I make it outside and a few seconds later a police car speeds past me-followed by Alice in her bright yellow car. She comes to a stop for me to jump in before she takes off again after the police car. ''They mightn't be here.'' She breathes out, putting her foot down and speeding up. ''But I sure think so.''

I can't answer, but I don't need to. She tells me it's close; I can't sit still or breathe or think properly.

We take a sharp left turn down the main road-the path is mainly grass and hidden mostly from view. It would be the prefect place to hide-no one would even suspect it was there. The police car ahead had its sirens turned off for a minute now so we didn't alert them.

Mark, Steve and two others jump from cars and when I get out my whole body jolts as I hear her scream-it's definitely Bella. Alice has to hold me back. ''They're armed, let them go in first.''

Technically we were both armed too; but what she meant was they were actual police officers here with the authority to do something more then we could. They circle the house and I hear her scream again-I have to grit my teeth to stop from shouting. They must be scared and loosing hope of being found.

Mark knocks on the door and shouts for them but kicks it in when there's no reply. The four go in and then I see our doctor climbing from a back window-Alice takes off before I can blink screaming, ''Victoria Fisher, you are under arrest.'' Though she runs into the woods and Alice runs after her. I go inside when I hear her in pain again, unable to deal with it. I see Jacob and James on the floor with their hands cuffed behind their backs struggling. I follow her small gasps and end up at the end hallway of the small cabin-I'm scared of what to find but go in anyway, taking a step towards them.

I'm not expecting to see what I do-Seth with one hand handcuffed to the bed frame and the other gesturing for Bella to breathe while both her hands were handcuffed behind her head and her head was thrown back in pain as she tried to breathe through it, her face red, sweating and she was clearing straining.

She called out my name when she saw me, relief flushing over her features as she openly sobbed. ''Bella, how far apart are the contractions?'' I ask once I'm by her side.

''Minute or two.'' She breathed out. ''Fuck it hurts. The keys are on Jacob.''

I turn, ready to get them, but Alice is there holding keys, she gets Seth and tosses them to me. ''Bell, I'm going to have to go where I hope I'll never go again and have never gone before.'' She says as she stands at the end of the bed. ''Sorry.''

She goes for Bella's dress. ''Do I want to know why you're not wearing underwear?'' I tense but ease slightly when Bella explains.

''Victoria, our doctor, our fucking doctor was here. She was checking me over.'' Once I get her free she throws her arms around me, still sobbing. I feel her tense as another contraction hits and she holds onto me harder.

''It's going to be okay now.'' I try to ease her, rubbing her back. ''Alice how much would you say she's dilated?''

''Not sure, not much at least. Might be a good thing this will turn out to be a slow labor-well I mean it's gotten you here.''

''Do you have them?'' She asks as I pick her up and Alice helps Seth who's legs are a little weak. ''All of them?''

''Not Victoria, but we'll get her.''

She clutches me tighter at the words, her hands going to fist in my hair. ''She'll come back.''

''She won't, I'm never fucking leaving you alone again.''

''The babies.'' She gasps, I bring her into the back of Alice's car. ''She wants the babies.''

''We won't leave them either then.'' I know there's more to this story-but I can't ask right now. ''How are you doing?''

Another contraction hits and she leans back so her feet are on my lap and she's on the rest of the chair, her grip on my hand is crushing. ''I feel like pushing.'' She moans, wiping the sweat from her face. ''I never agreed to this without drugs.''

''I have to look-''

She puts a hand on her dress to stop me. ''You will not.''

''You let Alice-hell Bella I'm the one who got you pregnant. Let me see.''

She shakes her head. ''I'll be fine-ughhh. Fuck you, fuck you, fucking look.''

It's not something I'd want to see again-but its not the worst thing in the world. ''You look about seven centimeters, do not push.''

She starts crying all over again. ''I can't do this.''

''How much longer Alice?''

''Ten minutes? We have to go back through the city.''

''I'm not going to make it,'' Bella shakes her head. ''I'll have to deliver on the side of the road-better then that fucking cabin.''

''Did he hurt either of you?''

''No,'' Seth answers. ''No physical harm done.''

''How's Andrew?'' Another contraction hits her again and she curses everything to hell, nearly breaking my hand in the process.

''He's-fuck let's not stress right now.''

''What? Is he okay?''

I swallow, knowing Seth needed to know. ''The blow to the head he received-he needed twenty four stitches and he's blind, for now. He's going into surgery tomorrow to see if they can fix it.''

''Oh my god.'' This time she doesn't cry out from pain-at least labor pains. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Not your fault.'' I say as she makes another strained noise and screams. ''they're getting closer together.''

''I can't do it, I can't.'' She shakes her head ans cries into her hand.

''Bella, baby listen to me okay? Look at me.''

She removes her hand-which I then take-and looks at me with glassy eyes. ''You can do it, you have done so much this far and you're almost there, you can't give up now.''

She just shakes her head. ''I can't.''

''You can, I wouldn't be able to and you are strong and can do it.'' I try encourage her. Her eyes widen and nearly pop out of her head as she clutches both my hands.

''You tell be something about strength after you try to squeeze a watermelon out of your nostril.''

I could nearly laugh at her words-but she only said them because she had gone demented with the pain. ''I know you can do it.''

She lets go of my hand and waves hers. ''Check again, I think it's time.''

''And I think you're right.'' My eyes widen. ''Alice?''

''One minute.'' She shouts back. ''Hold on Bella.''

''Well I can't squeeze him back in can I?'' She screams then breaks into a cry laugh. ''I'm going insane.''

I lift her out once we get there-since she can barely walk and doesn't have shoes on. Apparently Alice had enough sense to get Seth to ring Carlisle who had a wheelchair and room ready.

I don't think either of us are ready-but as she grasps my hand I know there's no more time, it's now or never.

 **I'm so sorry this is so late! but there's only 3-4 chapters left and the next two are written so I promise I'm going to post them as soon as I can if people are even still reading! Please let me know if you are, and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Scars**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **EPOV(Edward)**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Rose-25, Emmett-26, Bella-26, Edward-31, Alice-29, Jasper-25,Carlisle-49, Esme-40, Andrew-16**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Saturday, August 22nd**_ _ **, 2015**_

Shelly Cope, a nice nurse follows us in and checks her over once Bella collapses onto a bed. ''I hear we have a special case-how are you doing?''

''I'm fine.'' She gasps out. ''Just about to give birth.''

''I see that,'' She checks on how she's doing. ''Nearly nine centimeters. How about we get you out of these dirty clothes quickly while we wait for the doctor?''

She brings out a hospital gown and makes sure we're good to change before she sets off to get a doctor. Bella can barely walk so she just leans against the bed while I take off her dress and put on the hospital gown. ''Your arm.'' I finally notice the hand shaped bruise there-and on her face, like a hand had cupped her face. ''He did that?''

''Can't we talk later?'' She grimaces when she lies back on the bed. ''There's a lot he told me.''

''Just tell me this now, you said he didn't hurt you.''

''He didn't, I have two bruises and my wrists sting but I'm fine.''

Her wrists were red and bloody, though a lot of the blood was dried in. ''Why did he grab you so hard?''

''More like when.'' She grimaces again, looking down. ''While kissing me.''

''He kissed you?''

She looks to me, eyes welling. ''I'm sorry-ah.'' She grabbed onto the hospital bed to help with the pain and after a minute of my shocked silence I take her hand from the mattress and hold it. The doctor and nurse come in a minute later and get prepared. When she has her next contraction she's told to get ready to push and I know I have to push back all hatred for Jacob Black for now as she looks at me with fear and I hold her hand tighter and wrap my other arm around her shoulders. When she's told to push she throws her head back with the pain and looks at me-I smile encouragingly which seems to be what she's looking for because then she clamps her eyes shut, tenses her whole body and pushes.

It's silent a moment after the nurse say's it's definitely a boy-and then a piercing cry encases the whole room and Bella bursts into tears when the nurse puts a bloody wriggling mess on her chest and takes him away to get cleaned. ''Where's she going with him?'' She strains to see around me.

''I can see him, it's okay.''

''Sorry, our last doctor just tried to kidnap our child, I can't bee too careful.''

''Get ready to push again.''

Bella rolls her eyes. ''Fucking twins.''

It was easier to get the second one out-as Bella said-and once he was he was shown to us again before being taken off to get weighed, measured and cleaned up. Bella kept looking at them anxiously, I knew why, but I trusted the nurse, and not like I ever trusted Victoria-she was always off.

''Well it's not over yet.'' Bella grumbles, covering her eyes with her hands. ''I'm so tired. I want the babies.''

''Just a minute.'' I promise-by her comment of not over yet I assume she means the things that come out after birth-I don't know what it is and I don't look while it...passes? I don't know-but all thought of that disappear when Shelly Cope walks over with the babies, she has them wrapped up in white blankets and hands one to Bella and one to me. She leaves us alone once she says how much they weigh and measured and Bella stares down at the one in her arms-transfixed. After a minute she moves over on the bed and pats the space beside her for me, I sit down and hold the baby in my arms out beside the other.

''We better buy them a wrist band or something, I'm going to mix them up.''

She laughs. ''Me too, I mean I'm sorry but right now they look the same.'' She wipes away her tears. ''They're so small.''

They are minuscule-it's hard to believe they're people. It seems that she cries more and more with each noise or movement they make. ''Look at him.'' her finger traces over his face, blotchy red and flushed, fat little cheeks. ''They're adorable. Switch.''

The swap was hard and awkward, but in the end she bent both her knees up for me to put one-which I still held when she placed hers in my other arm. ''I can't believe it.''

''Me either.'' She looks up at me, tears still making their way down her face. ''I love you.''

''Love you too, thank you.''

''Well,'' she looked down to the child in her arms. ''I deserve a thanks because it hurt like hell, it did.'' She now has one finger out stroking the little hairs on his head. ''We need to wash them properly, they still have disgusting stuff on them.''

''Hey it all came from you.''

She looks to me half squinting with her eyebrow raised and a sour look on her face. ''That doesn't mean it's not disturbing, at least your body's not going to be messed up for weeks either.''

''Not for weeks-''

''Yes, for weeks, I'll be all.'' She shuddered. ''Anyway, you're lucky you're cute.''

''The baby?''

She snorts. ''Not you anyway.''

''Oh laughable, we have to name them before Emmett names them thing one and two.''

''He would, wouldn't he? Damn, did you pick your name?''

''I'm not a hundred percent-I was trying to pick a name to go with Charlie-you?''

''I was thinking of Chris-but I'm not decided yet, I have options, did you think of a middle name yet?''

''Phil.'' I say quietly. ''If the other's Charlie, I thought it fitting.''

''Oh my god-really?''

''Yes, it makes sense and I know how important he was to you too.''

''Chris Phil Cullen-could work. This is so much pressure, what if they hate it?'' Her eyes look at me and I know she's really thinking of the Phil thing.

''I never did forgive dad for naming me Edward.'' I grin. ''I like that though, which one?''

We look at both of them and start to laugh-since it doesn't really matter. ''That one.'' She gestures to the one I'm holding. ''Now you think of this one and we'll try remember that one is Chris. Okay.'' She stares at him a long moment.

''But what if he hates his name?'' She repeats.

''I hate mine, it's not that bad, he won't care.''

She made a reluctant noise. ''Sure.'' Then her whole features changed as the blood drained from her face. ''Edward?''

''Yeah?''

''Andrew-Oh my god Andrew, Edward.'' Her breathing became faster. ''Jacob hit him on the head and-is he really blind?''

''Yeah,'' I say slowly. ''I've been told there's a twenty percent chance they can fix it.''

''Oh my God I'm so sorry.'' She cried out. ''I-I-''

''It's not your fault.'' I say instantly. ''Bella he only blames Jacob I swear.''

''Well I blame me,'' She sniffles. ''I brought him into his life and now-now-'' she cuts herself off.

''Bella-''

''Don't try convince me otherwise Edward.''

''Don't even try to feel guilty until his operation, okay?''

She looks up at me and frowns. ''Okay.''

If she had wanted to say more she couldn't-as the party arrived then. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Andrew being wheeled in by Seth. Esme walks around to Bella with her hands cupped up in front of her mouth, she doesn't have to ask before Bella starts to hand her the baby. I give what I'm pretty sure is Chris to Alice and we watch as they're passed around and I see Bella staring at Andrew-who's looking to a wall but clearly unseeing-it hurts to see, I should have been there, then again they did wait for me to leave to attack-which is why I shouldn't have left.

I try to distract her. ''Do you remember which one's which?''

''Eh, Jasper has Chris and Rose has the unnamed-I think, we should have marked them. I'm too tired to notice the differences.''

''I think Chris has a bigger nose and less hair-and the other one is not Chris? Not sure.''

''The other one, nice naming skills.'' She takes my hand and leans her head on my arm. ''I'm so tired.''

I make eye contact with Carlisle-who's holding one of the babies and he knows what I mean, he somehow lures everyone into the opposite corner of the room. ''Did you get much sleep there?''

She shakes her head, her non verbal response tells me now's not the right time to talk about it and I agree-we should be alone for that. ''How are you, Andrew?''

He turns to her, though I see Bella's whole face flatter when he's looking more closely at a wall then in our direction. ''I'm okay, but I haven't been kidnapped for days.''

''I'm so sorry Andrew.''

He shrugs. ''Not your fault, nothing anyone can do.''

''Do you want to hold one?'' I ask-looking to Emmett who was now holding one.

''Not yet-I'd rather see them while I hold them or at least know theirs no possibility I ever will.''

''I'm sure you will.'' I say. ''The chances-''

''Are shit dad,'' he sighs. ''it's okay.''

''They're tiny.'' Bella glances over. ''very dark hair and blue eyes.''

''Also wrinkly.'' Emmett adds in. ''are they meant to be wrinkly?''

''Yes Emmett give me back Chris.'' Bella glares-obviously not pleased at his assessment.

''Bella that one's Chris, Emmett has the other one.''

''The wrinkly one.''

''It's Chris for now,'' Bella still glares. ''give me my baby.''

Emmett grumbles but complies, handing him over. I didn't want to say anything-but he did have wrinkles, Emmett know's I know too and he glares but smiles at me. Seth is very awkwardly holding Chris-or the other one-when a nurse comes in and asks people to clear out so Bella and the babies could rest. She also says that due to the circumstances we don't have to leave and that Bella should rest because the police had to interview her later. Bella's face pales and the nurse checks the three over, saying everything was fine.

''How do you feel?''

She was lying back against her pillows, eyes closed. ''All of my muscles ache, I want a bath.''

''We'll be home soon.''

''I hope.'' She yawns. ''I'm sorry I'm so tired.''

''Don't be sorry.'' I laugh. ''You need to rest I just-we need to talk about it.''

Her eyes pop open slightly. ''I want to tell you before I tell the police.'' She moves over more and grimaces.

''You in pain?''

''It's just uncomfortable, I'll be fine.'' Though her face is still set in a grimace. ''He had a key.''

''Jacob had a key? To our house?''

''Yes-I thought you had forgotten something but when I looked it was James in a mask, I didn't even see Jacob at first. I-first you have to promise not to kill anyone?''

I do and she says the rest fast-knowing I was now more worried then ever. ''James covered my mouth and put a knife to my neck so the boys wouldn't move and they didn't-Jacob knocked Andrew out faster then I could have moved, he handcuffed Seth and then me. We were in the car and he stopped for gas and brought us to that-place.'' She shuddered. ''He handcuffed us to the bed and every hour or so he'd let me use the bathroom-there was a window but Seth wasn't small enough to squeeze through and clearly neither was I. He would let Seth eat with only one hand tied back but he fed me.'' She grimaced and gagged. ''I hate him-he was so, so insane.''

I move closer to her-seeing her lip tremble. I can't get as close as I'd like, not wanting to hurt her, but I was close enough for her to put her head on my chest. ''What did he say?''

''He kept saying the babies were his-ours. He was speaking as if he had actually gotten me pregnant. The thing I realized was that when he and I broke up three of the most prominent things he remembered about me was how pissed I was that he was married, how devastated I was with loosing the baby and how much I wanted Seth.'' She breathes out steady. ''He said he got me pregnant-even if he didn't personally. He now didn't have a wife and he killed Leah so I would get Seth-in his eyes I had the three things I wanted back then-I, fuck I don't know what he was thinking.'' She grabs onto my top which dries her tears. ''He, Victoria and James, I can't not call him James, wanted children, they always had but they couldn't have them. James stalked me, helped get Jacob out of prison and Victoria fed them personal information and as a reward he was going to give them one of the babies.''

My arms increase in pressure around her and it takes a lot-a lot- for me to just bite my tongue and let her continue. ''He said it was good they were twins because he was going to just get me pregnant again with a baby for them-but he said now the next baby could be ours. He had my face while he told me it all and then he kept kissing me and I couldn't move, I tried but I didn't kiss him back.'' She assures.

''It's okay.'' I try to soothe her, my hands running through her hair. ''He did it all, not you.''

''I was afraid he-I thought he might...hurt me. But then my waters broke and he got so happy and called Victoria, you arrived about half an hour later or more.''

''You're okay now, I'm not leaving you again.'' I promise. ''I won't.''

''Thank you.''

''For?'' I wonder-if anything she should be angrier.

''I don't know,'' She clings to me tighter. ''Edward I don't-I can't, I can't do it.''

''What can't you do?''

''Get him out of my mind.'' She nearly growls. ''He's been everywhere I looked and he's there when I close my eyes since we left that fucking place and it's driving me insane.''

''They're not going to let him get out again, he won't ever touch you or any of the children.''

I felt everything in me resolving and breaking and shattering when she looked up at me-her eyes glassy and more venerable then I've ever seen them. ''You should try sleep, you need to.''

Tiredness was half the problem and we had to tackle that one before we started the others and I think she knew that-since she nodded and pulled back a bit to get more comfortable. ''I should sleep a little bit.''

''And I won't leave.'' I promise-she smiles at me but her eyes have fallen closed before she can respond.

I wipe the tears from her face and fully realize what a long journey we had ahead of us-but I knew we could handle it, I hoped.

 **There you have it! Victoria's still out there but the babies are here and safe, we don't know about Andrew's eyes yet but we will soon! Are people still reading this? I'm sorry for my lack of updates but the next chapter is under construction as we speak and should be done very soon! The story's nearly over so the wait's not for too much longer! Please review, Thank you! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


End file.
